Donk and Sparrow
by Nebs8216
Summary: Some things just never die, do they? When a spell book falls into the wrong hands, the results could be questionable. One such case being the resurrection of Canny Tim, and this time, the stakes are much higher.
1. Prologue

_In a time long ago  
There lived in the kingdom of Gallowmere  
A sorcerer named Zarok.  
This arrogant, pitiless man hated his fellow citizens  
for their simple and peaceful ways.  
So he set out an army of demons  
to claim the realm for his own  
The King's Champion Sir Daniel Fortesque  
Led the militia into battle against this unholy horde.  
Songs are sung of how he spearheaded the charge  
deep into the accursed multitude  
how demons fell before him  
like wheat before the scythe.  
And how at last,  
though mortally wounded  
he destroyed the sorcerer utterly.  
Or so they had thought.  
Sir Daniel had fallen  
along with many of his fellow soldiers.  
And even with Zarok's army slain  
the sorcerer had vanished.  
A century passed  
and the sorcerer had returned.  
But as fate would have it  
Sir Daniel had returned from beyond the grave  
and this time, destroying him completely.  
Sir Daniel earned his place in  
the Hall of Heroes as a true hero  
but his journey did not end here.  
Centuries come and gone  
a new sorcerer by the name of Lord Palethorn  
unwillingly brought back the Hero.  
His plans of taking the world by force had failed.  
With yet another battle won  
Sir Daniel now waits for a new challenge to emerge…_

"What do you think, Captain Fortesque?" Canny Tim glances at the knight hopefully, "I'm no writer, but this was the best I could come up with on such short notice!" To which the skeleton knight grinned, "It's written quite well," the archer's face lit up, "However," his smile immediately faltered, "You're missing an important detail." "What?" Tim exclaimed, taking the parchment paper in his hands, eyes skimming over the piece for the aforementioned flaws. He shook his head and set down a new sheet onto his desk, retrieving his quill from the inkwell. "This is no good at all if you found flaws, I just might have to start all over again!" He was about to tear the written paper apart when a skeletal hand grasped his shoulder, "No need to destroy it, there was one detail you forgot to add."  
"But what did I miss?"  
"I recall you as well as the others aiding me in my quest."  
"Oh, right! I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough room."  
"Fair enough, other than that, it's perfect."  
"You really think so?"  
"Tim, have I ever lied to you?"  
"I believe you have, more than once might I add."  
The knight playfully punched his friend's shoulder, "I meant your work." The archer sheepishly replied, "No, not that I'm aware of." Daniel smiled, if there was anything he admired about his right-hand man, it was that he was eager to please others. However, his communication skills could benefit from some improvement. "Remind me again why I had to write it down?" Tim sighed, "You are a much better storyteller than I could ever be, and I can't take everything from your perspective!" "Well for one I lack a brain." Daniel tapped his skull, "And I know you like writing, so why not?" Plus, he didn't want to lose himself in the moment, as the last few times he had attempted to write down his story, he had written so much it'd have enough pages to put the Holy Bible to shame! "If it makes you happy, then I suppose I must respect your wishes." Tim smiled, "After all, you are my best friend."

The knight chuckled before taking the finished piece into his hands, "I thank you for your efforts, Tim. Perhaps I could get this hung up in the Kensington Museum; the public should at least know the full story." Only question is how he'd be able to get it submitted, and if he did maybe he'd be able to see her again. The thought of her lying in her coffin so peacefully made his heart sink; he had heard that they had since been separated not only in death but also in life. The archer took note of his friend's melancholy, "Your lady…you still miss her, don't you?" "Almost every day; she hadn't done enough to be recognized as a hero, I try not to think about and yet…" Dan frowned. "I understand." Tim finished, he as well as the other heroes that dwell within this eternal paradise knew how painful it was, knowing that you'd forever be separated from the ones you truly cared for, "We can feel your pain, and I assure you that we're going through the same trouble, even after all these years."

"I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her." Tim reassured his friend, "And I know you'll see her again soon." "You say the same thing to everyone else." Dan rolled his eye. "It's important to never lose hope, because the moment you give up, that's when you've truly lost someone." He corrected him, "I know I'll see my friends and family again." "Oh, am I not your friend?" The knight flashed a mischievous grin. "You're my friend!" Tim shot up from his seat with a defensive gesture, "I was only referring to my other friends. You know…the ones that didn't make it to the hall of heroes and all that!"  
"Right…" He slapped Tim on the back, "Come along Tim, and let's have a drink together. You know, like old times."  
"But you can't drink, you're a skeleton."  
"Wouldn't hurt to try again, you did say I shouldn't give up on something."  
Tim laughed, "So I have said." As they were leaving the room, a new question had popped into the Archer's mind. "Captain?" he began, "What do you suppose happened to Gallowmere?" To which Dan shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, I haven't looked into it yet. But who knows? It could be a big, bustling tourist attraction." "I could only imagine…" Tim stifled a laugh.

.

.

.

A humble village with a once magnificent castle; the ancestral home to a long line of kings, the last relic of a more noble time, now a thriving tourist trap with an excessive number of visitors coming and going each day. To the citizens of Gallowmere, seeing a tour bus was a daily occurrence. And on this particular day, the official Gallowmere Tours was passing by the fields. Each day, the story of Sir Daniel's quest would be told to eager visitors such as children and adults with a fascination with the supernatural. However, since the day of the tour's opening, the story slowly lost its whimsical touch, and had since grown stale. It had gone to the point where the visitors were only using the bus as a better way to get around than going by foot. This was exactly what business owner Nebby Donk was doing.

She was lucky to take a break from her job. After all, owning a bakery was no cake walk. "What a way to spend your holiday," she thought, "God, does anyone put any effort into these tours?" Looking out the window, she could see the golden wheat and bright blue sky moving at a fast rate. A little mental game she played as a child and still played even at 33 years old, where she'd look out and imagine there'd be a little character running at that pace as if it were an impossible Super Mario game. When her mind could no longer produce the mental image, she sought refuge on the internet. But on this occasion, she couldn't get any service, earning a small groan. I guess its video game soundtracks until I get back to the hotel. Nebby put on her headphones and opened her music app, tapping on the first song that caught her interest. At least with the music, it'd drown out the monotone voice of the tour guide. Nebby looked at the other passengers, who had either fallen asleep or had their faces buried into a book, pamphlet, tablet, etc.

"I knew I should've gone to Greely Valley…"  
An hour always seemed to be a few minutes for Nebby, as the bus made a sudden halt within a heavily populated forest. The cobblestone ground covered the once lengthy, beautiful grass and moss. In the center was a fountain with a statue of a winged demon, which was the main focus of the tourist's photo shoots. She removed her headphones just in time for the guide to say, "Feel free to visit the gift shops and shop 'till you drop. Remember, leave footprints and treasured photos here, not your trash." He pointed towards the green and blue bins, which had been overflowing with garbage. Nebby could only cringe at the sight and think of what her mother would say about that, probably along the lines of "So, is anyone coming to take the trash out?" or "I'll bet this is how they treat their homes too, no respect." Shaking the thought away, Nebby went straight into the gift shop. After all, she did promise to bring her friends and family souvenirs. The aisles were jam packed with plush toys of various monsters described in Sir Daniel's story, postcards, shot glasses, snow globes, etc.

Toys were a must for her nephews and nieces, shot glasses were perfect for herself and her friends, and t-shirts should be alright for her parents and siblings. Once she had collected all her items she went up the register, setting them down whilst she dug into her black void of a handbag. No matter how hard she tried, it'd always be filled with neon colored pens, business cards, napkins, and no-calorie sweeteners. After half a minute of digging, Nebby retrieved her leather wallet and pulled out the amount she needed for purchase. She noticed the cashier placing papers into her bag, "Hey, hey, hey, what's with the papers?" "Ma'am, these are coupons for the carnival. I'm required to give them to every customer that makes a purchase here." He replied. Fair enough, maybe she'd find the "free" coupons in there.

Snapping photos inside this disaster of a forest wasn't necessary. Besides, what would she take a picture of? The overflowing trash cans? How about the ruined statues standing in the middle of a murky-watered fountain? Why not snapshot the first fat tourist she'd see toting a fanny pack and Hawaiian blouse? Okay, maybe she'd do the last one if there were such tourists here, but besides that there was nothing else that interested her. Plus, there wasn't that much forest anyway, trees had to be cut down for housing. Just as she got back into the bus, she spotted an old woman; possibly in her 60's and in ragged clothing, running out from the forest. The woman threw herself onto the rangers patrolling the area screaming, "Look what you've done to the trees! The spirits are weeping! Do you not hear them? They are grieving over the friends and family you have slaughtered!" Nebby watched from her window seat as the other tourists gathered to watch the scene unfold. "Geez, I thought the 60's is over." She muttered, "Fucking hippies, I swear…" The old woman continued her psychotic breakdown, at one point getting onto her knees and screaming about how the "tree spirits" were disappointed with humanity. The Old Woman had to be dragged away by the rangers, who had finally grown weary of her insane banter. As she was being dragged off, Nebby could've sworn she saw the woman looking at her and flashing a twisted grin. The sight made her stomach jump and her eyes widen slightly as Nebby sunk into her seat. Hopefully she wouldn't have to encounter the psychotic hippy lady again.

"Yeah, I got it, Sal." Nebby supposed, "I'm coming home tomorrow morning, just remember to water the plants for me and throw out any old food, I had everything labeled." She held in her hands a plastic bag containing take-out. Ah, fresh MSG and sodium. "Oh, and don't even think of getting into my liquor cabinet, I changed the password." She laughed, "Okay, I'll call you back. Bye." Hanging up, Nebby placed her phone back into her handbag. The weather was nice tonight; she could almost smell a rainstorm coming. Funny how she was able to know when it was going to rain or not, then again where she lived it rained frequently. Good timing as well, enjoying some Chinese takeout after a nice hot shower and looking out the window as it rained was the best feeling. Nebby took a deep breath and smiled, the feeling faltered upon hearing a trash can fall over in an alleyway. It was in between the library and "Magic" shop, nothing too sketchy, really. However, traveling etiquette still applied; never go into an alley alone. At least, not without knowing what could be there. She brought her phone back out and turned on her flashlight, the bright light beamed over the small alleyway, scanning the area for the source of the sound. It was much too cramped, so the possibility of someone hiding was out of the question. Instead, she found a book, just lying there. From closer inspection, Nebby confirmed it to be a new book due to no scratches or tears being found. Now who in the right mind would throw out a brand-new book, practically off the showroom floor? Perhaps she'd never know, but regardless, a good book must never go to waste. Nebby reached out and picked it up with her free hand, it had a rich, dark red leather cover with a bright red thread signifying the bookmark. A thunder clap made her stomach jump, preventing her from opening the book now. Perhaps she'd wait until she was at her hotel to read it. Or maybe- she looked around for a bench, maybe she'd grab a drink first and then check out the bookmarked page.

Nebby took refuge at a pub, ordering herself a glass of ale before taking a seat at a corner to read its contents. And if she thought serial killer documentaries were disturbing, it held no candle to what she read. It ranged from dissecting the human body, to raising the dead, then reaping the very souls of the innocent, and then to something as mundane as card tricks. She'd finished her drink before she could complete a single section, and a shame too, as she'd lost her appetite. One wasn't going to be enough, and if she was going to power through it, she needed another, and something stronger. "Hey, Bartender, can I get a round of tequila? And keep it coming too!" Normally one would stop, but despite the horrific content, Nebby was rather intrigued. The more she read, the more she drank. By the time the bar closed, she'd stumbled into the resurrection part of the book.

She could barely stand straight much less hold up a book after seven or eight shots of pure tequila, and yet despite her blurring vision and swirling sensations, she was determined to act sober. Blinking in and out of consciousness, the most she could recall was purchasing candles, salt, and a box of matches. Stumbling into a graveyard was part of it, though she didn't know why she was there. Well, it was better than having your clothes fall off. Maybe she uttered a few incomprehensible words here and there, something, something Latin? Rough hands and harsh scolding, she definitely recollected, as well as punching the groundskeeper there. Though, once she'd returned to her hotel room, the staff had to escort her there in fear of any weirdos following her. Safety protocol was the best. And once alone, Nebby somehow changed and got into bed.

It was only later in the night that the previous shenanigans might've caught up to her. It started with the usual side effects including vomiting and headaches.

But then came a horrific pain in her stomach, Nebby groaned and tried to sleep off the pain, it's only when her calves became spasming that it grabbed her attention. Shooting up, Nebby sharply inhaled and quickly sat on her calves, her hands moving to massage out the knots. It didn't end there, as her wrists felt as though they were wearing red hot iron bracelets, the pain traveling up her arms and then towards her head. Nebby leaned as far back as she could, holding her head and hearing her back cracking like knuckles. Try as she might, simple breathing and massaging wasn't cutting it. Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire, or a thousand needles had punctured her skin. Nebby found herself writhing and contorting uncontrollably, the only things running through her mind were, _Morphine, Ibuprofen, Aspirin…_

Being drunk and in severe pain, Nebby struggled to get out of her bed, almost rolling right off several times. She relented and chose to crawl her way to the bathroom, the contorting had ceased, though the pain was still present. Hoisting herself up onto the counter where she left all her emergency medication, she grasped pill bottle after pill bottle, popping them into her mouth like candy before downing it with water from the sink faucet. Little by little, she felt more like herself, and drowsy. Nebby was able to stand again, and used the opportunity to get back into bed. This time, without interruption.

.

.

.

 _ **THUMP!**_

Canny Tim fell onto the ground, panting and sweating. Woden shook his head, "This is the fifth time you've challenged me to a duel and lost, you just don't know when to quit, don't you?" The archer sat back up, shaking his head. "Your determination is admirable, but you must take your physical health into consideration." Karl Sturngard sighed as he retrieved a chalice full of fresh water and handed it over to the archer. He graciously accepted the drink and immediately began gulping it down. Woden gave Tim his crossbow back, "That's it for today, we'll need to work on your defense again, we should have time for it tomorrow." "Thank you, and don't worry, I'm sure I'll get it right this time!" Tim set down his water onto a nearby table, "After all, practice makes perfect!" Sir Dan, who had been leaning against one of the pillars, smirked. "Even after all those years, and you still can't defend correctly?" he chuckled, "I'm surprised at you, Tim."  
"I know I shouldn't have been so focused on my archery and I may be out of practice, but still, it's nice to step out of my comfort zone every once in a while." Tim smiled. "That's the spirit, old chap!" Stanyer patted him on the back, "Optimism like that is always welcome on the battlefield!" "Go wash up, it's getting close to dinner time." Karl pointed towards the exit of the training room. Tim playfully rolled his eyes, and proceeded to exit the room. Woden crossed his arms, "Hmph, I don't see why you need to bathe, if God wanted us to smell like flowers all the time he wouldn't have given us armpits!" "Says the man who smells like King Peregrin's training barracks, and I'm a walking corpse!" Sir Dan teased. The others began to laugh, "Good one, Fortesque!"

The knight was contented with himself; it was a good day thus far, and making the others laugh only contributed to the cheerful mood. It didn't last long; it was faint, but Dan swore he hear someone repeating the following words…

 **Tala Ruse per  
Capitar Non sequitir  
Et cetra  
…**

The words repeated three times in his head before fading out. It made him feel lightheaded, he felt like he knew this spell somewhere, but where did he hear this incantation? His train of thought was put into a brief halt at the sound of someone collapsing, as his eye widened at the sight of an unconscious Canny Tim just inches away from the exit. He and the others rushed to his aid, but was then pushed away by Ravenhooves. "Give the man some air!" The centaur prince demanded, "And someone please retrieve Lady Stormbinder!"

"On it!" Karl saluted before sprinting out the room through another exit, returning with the Celtic woman almost a minute later. Megwyne hurried over like a concerned mother and examined her "child" for vital signs. "Looks normal- pulse is still going and he's breathing, albeit very shallow, he'll need plenty of rest for now." She glared at Woden, "You overworked him, did you?"  
"I did not; I ensured that he received plenty of water while under my supervision."  
"Regardless, he's completely exhausted, if you could please take him to his room, that would be lovely."  
"Yes, Lady Stormbinder," Woden looked down at the unconscious archer, "Alright then, off to bed with you." He then scowled at Karl and Dirk, who were snickering at the sight of him scooping Tim up in his arms. Karl had whispered to Dirk something akin to Woden acting like a father and just overall parent jokes, who unfortunately caught wind of it, "And what's so funny?" He growled. Immediately the two stopped, earning a grunt and a, "that's what I thought."

Later in the night, Dan knocked on Tim's door, "Tim? Are you up yet? I swear, you've never slept that long before! You even missed supper, are that ill?" Seemed like continuously talking to a door wasn't doing much good for him, lucky him, Tim rarely ever locked his door. Turning the knob and entering, he expected his friend to be either awake and rewriting his story yet again, or in a deep sleep; neither of which he got. Instead, he was greeted with an empty bed. Dan frowned and thought, _Hm, maybe he's already up and fixing that crossbow of his_. He exited the room, the Hall of Heroes itself may appear massive at first glance, but after a few centuries it'd seem small.

The training grounds were vacant, save for the occasional dummy with a multitude of arrows lodged into the belly.

The bathing areas were indeed occupied, though by one very agitated Ravenhooves, who when walked in on shot an arrow in retaliation. Dan bolted out of there as quickly as he'd came in, despite there not being much to see. Let the little prima-donna have his spa day, after all, a pampered and relaxed Ravenhooves was a good Ravenhooves.

Kitchens were occupied by Dirk and Karl, supervising them was Megwyne. Supper had been a disaster, as per usual, ending with a food fight and a full-blown fist fight between them. One of these days, their tirade on who has the better weapon was going to come to an end, though it appears that tonight might not be the night.

There chatting in the main area of the hall were Woden, Stanyer, Imanzi, and Bloodmonath; but no Canny Tim in sight. While he knew his friend to be a scrawny fellow, he also knew damn well that Tim wasn't at all emaciated or 2-dimensional. And even with the lack of flesh, Dan felt that phantom sensation, like his stomach twisting into various knots, that something was wrong. If he didn't speak up, he'd never get his answers. "Have any of you seen Tim this evening?" He wondered, "I hadn't heard a word from him since training this afternoon."  
Those in the room glanced at each other before either shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders. "None of us had seen him, Fortesque," Stanyer answered, "Have you checked the training grounds?"  
"I had, no one has been in there since noon."  
"And what of the baths?" Imanzi inquired.  
"I did find an archer in there but last I checked, Tim wasn't a centaur."  
"Why not the kitchen then?" Woden raised a brow.  
"Megwyne would've told me, and Dirk and Karl wouldn't be stuck on clean-up."  
"I don't think he's left his room, I didn't hear the door opening," Woden sighed, "Are you sure he's not trying to fuck with you?" Dan was offended, "Tim isn't that kind of man, you know that. Okay, something is really wrong here, he couldn't have just up and left the Hall." It was true, so now the question was, where is Tim now?

"I'm getting Megwyne, I've a feeling this might be magic…" Imanzi strode out of the area and towards the kitchen, Dan following close by.

.

.

.

It was the dead of night when the cemetery found itself with a new visitor, or rather, a resident. Having clawed out of his casket and dug out of the ground, Tim found himself to be a complete mess. He gasped for fresh air, coughing when he had dirt in his mouth. By that time, it had begun raining too. So now Tim had to pull himself out of a growing mud puddle too. Once out, he sat by the tombstone bewildered, other than discovering that he had been buried alive, what happened? "Okay, okay, calm down Tim, you've got this. Just think, what happened beforehand?" He took a deep breath, he remembered turning back to retrieve the chalice of water he left behind and then hearing some odd words, which made him feel dizzy. Next thing he knew, he was digging for his life. So, someone had resurrected him; great. He turned around to see fresh flowers placed next to his tombstone followed by put out candlesticks. His tombstone had words etched onto it, yet the words were barely legible.

 **Lo ing Fi ce ,  
L yal frien ,  
Br ve heart he o**

He sighed and stood up, as much as he'd like to sit there and try to decipher his own epitaph, he'd much rather find a witch to help him return home. Finding his way out the cemetery was easy enough, but the challenging part came to him when he opened the gates, only to be nearly blinded by bright lights. Had he found Heaven already?

It was no village, and the buildings were not your average towers either, and they were almost touching the sky! He stepped a bit closer to get a better inspection, only to jump at the sound of an alarm. It sounded like a mad goose! He wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he did see a young man emerge, extending his arm and shouting, "Watch where you're going, dipshit! I almost ran you over!" "Sorry!" He called back before stepping aside, jumping back again as the man entered his odd-looking carriage and sped off. Why, it was gone within the blink of an eye! What was that thing anyhow? No matter, he started hearing more of those odd honking noises and started running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it was a lot better than being, quote on quote, "run over". Tim had never been so frightened in his life, the vulnerability he felt as a child flooded his mind within an instant. He eventually made it to an area where other villagers were walking, none of those weird carriages here! As soon as he began walking with the crowd, he couldn't help but feel all eyes were on him, sure enough they were. People, especially women, glanced at him with concern. Some passersby would say, "Whoa, you look like you've been through hell and back" or ask, "Geez, who'd you piss off?" Tim wasn't sure how to answer to these people, their method of speaking, dress, and odd devices made him wonder if he'd ever blend in properly. Probably not, but he should at least try.

Tim spotted a group of men sitting near an old building, laughing like a pack of old friends. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, gentlemen…I require your assistance, you see, I got lost and I can't seem to find the Pumpkin Gorge anywhere. I was hoping that maybe you'd give me directions." The men stared at him as if he had grown a third eye, most likely from his current appearance. Still, one man kept composure, "Sure, buddy. It's uh, pretty far from here though." Another stood up, "What's with the costume? This ain't a renaissance festival." "It's a long story…" Tim sighed, "Now can you please help me?" "Sure, we'll help you…" the man reached into his pockets and pulled out a pocketknife, the other men surrounding the archer, "Right after we receive payment, our services ain't free."  
Tim frowned, "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have any money." He was not about to be intimidated by a small little dagger, his crossbow was ten times more frightening than the average broad sword! Shame he had to intimidate these posers. As soon as one of the men realized he will not comply, he swung at him, only to miss. Evading the attack was easy enough; he just hoped getting a direct hit on the enemy would be much easier. Tim took a deep breath before grabbing at one of the men, and with an iron grip he lifted him up and threw him onto the ground. He blocked another attack with his arm before kicking another man down, the man with the knife charged at him and managed to slash at his side, but it didn't stop him. Tim grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the man dropped the knife, screaming in agony. The archer backhanded the offender, sending him towards to concrete ground, the impact rendered him unconscious. There was one left, Tim was about to begin his next attack when the last man dropped to his knees, "Wait! I-I'll tell you how to get there, just don't hurt me!"  
"Fair enough, disclose the location of Pumpkin Gorge, if you can."  
"I-I can get you a cab, the drivers know where everything is…!"  
"So you don't know where it is exactly."  
"No, I don't! I've only been living here for a week, have mercy!"  
"Worry not, I'll spare you. But promise me you'll do better than stealing from others."  
"You're shitting me, right?"  
"Then I suppose you'd like to join your friends in the pile." Tim cracked his knuckles and stepped closer, the man then shouting, "No, no, no! That won't be necessary, I'll pay for your ride and I'll stop mugging people, I promise!" "That's all I need to hear." Tim folded his arms. The cab pulled up fifteen minutes later, the man reached into his wallet and pulled out some money, handing it to the driver. He opened the door for the archer and he stepped inside, "Thank you for being so kind." Tim reached into his pockets, "Here, you deserve this." He pulled out a gold coin and handed it to the man, "Use it wisely." The window rolled up as the cab began to drive away, leaving the man completely dumbfounded.  
It was near impossible to stay awake, the ride from wherever he was to the Pumpkin Gorge was long and tedious, but he had to be awake when he had to get off. Tim's eyelids grew heavier, they were about to close when the cab came to a screeching halt. Tim looked out the window, there were pumpkins scattered everywhere as well as steep hills and moss. "Thank you, sir." He stepped out, cringing from the sound of the tires screeching. He started making his way towards the Witch's camp; hopefully she'd be kind enough to answer. Upon reaching her cottage, Tim gently rapped upon her wooden door. From inside, he heard a grouchy, tired voice yawn out, "Yes, I can hear you. I swear, if you're another one of those Mellowmede Witnesses I'm going to make you fall in love with the Bubonic Plague…" the door creaked open, "Tours are not open until 8:30 am, please-" Amber eyes met with azure blue ones, for a moment she forgot how to breathe. "Canny Tim…?" she managed to say, "Is that you?" "It's been a long time, Gavina." Tim managed to smile.  
The Pumpkin Witch let the archer in, tending to his wounds as best she could, bring him clothes, and of course giving him a bath. Tim had just finished telling her his story; Gavina shook her head, "It's unfortunate, I'm sorry you had to endure all that." "I've so many questions, but I doubt you'd hold all the answers," Tim reassured her, "But while I'm here, if I may ask, do you know a way to the Hall of Heroes?"  
"If passage to the Hall of Heroes is what you want, then I've got bad news for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a witch, a pumpkin witch no less, I can only do plant based spells."  
"Surely there's a way! What of the fair folk? They bore power that could grant anyone passage!"  
"I'm sorry, Timothy, but that's all I could do, and Gallowmere hasn't seen any fairies for hundreds of years. My sister wouldn't be of much help either, poor soul…lost her damn mind when part of the forest along with her home was torn down. Banks do not take kindly to hermits."  
"My condolences to your sister, may she receive the help she needs."  
Gavina smiled, "Thank you, you know you're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like." She went over to a chest and retrieved a few blankets, "Here, to ensure that you don't get cold. I really should to get back to bed; I've got an entire gorge to attend to at dawn you know, plus I do tours now." "Thank you for your kindness, Gavina." He yawned before lying down on the sofa, pulling the covers over him and drifting off to sleep.

The following morning, Nebby woke up to have breakfast at the lobby, content that the pain from last night had finally passed. That's it, no more Chinese takeout without a proper Google search. She yawned, stretched, and scratched her back as she entered the bathroom. Seemed as though she was slightly hungover, as she felt slight disorientation and even a migraine. "Fucking shit, am I glad I didn't drive…" She mumbled as she reached for her bathrobe, but stopped when she saw her arm extended towards the towel rack. "What the fuck…?" Her eyes widened slightly at the sight; her arm had become green, perhaps it was the lighting? No, the lightbulbs were pure white, not green. Nebby felt that twinge of panic, but kept her composure. There was no need to start screaming in a hotel room, cops and other specialty forces usually create heavy traffic, and there was no need to ruin anyone's morning.

Tim's morning wasn't as bad as the others, but was lacking the anticipation he had hoped for. He was hoping this would all be an awful dream, and that he'd be there in his own room. But alas, that wasn't how the story goes. Instead, he was with Gavina searching the streets for a sorcerer capable of bringing him back home. Up until a few hours ago their search had been less than fruitful, as most of the time they'd be met with awkward glances or one-off conversations. That was until Gavina stopped in front of a hotel, Tim glanced at her with concern, "Gavina, are you alright?" To which she shook her head, "I sense a familiar presence, dark magic methinks." If it's magic, then it's definitely worth investigating, hopefully it'd give him some sort of clue. Entering the establishment, Tim was taken aback by the spread of food along with a large frame with moving pictures- people trapped inside? Gavina was right, this was dark magic! Meanwhile, the lady at the front desk handed Gavina a key and directions to a room. Once done, Gavina regrouped with Tim, "Room 513, she said a woman came by asking about skin treatments, and gave a weird look when the topic of green skin came up." She pressed the elevator button, the doors opened, but Tim refused to enter. Gavina, however, wasn't having it. "Come on then, it's not going to hurt you." She motioned for him to join her, to which he did, although hesitant at first.

At least he located the bars, as he immediately grabbed onto those; tighter once it began to move.

The elevator led them to the 5th floor, and then room 513. She pressed her hear against the door to listen closely. She heard a female voice grunt, "Fucking spell book must've been legit or I took hallucinogenic drugs last night…" which prompted Gavina to use her key to enter the room.

Nebby perked up at the door clicking open, _What the fuck? I put up a "Do not Disturb" sign for a reason_! Of course, this wasn't house-keeping. She quickly hid in the bathroom, just as the door opened. Keeping her eyes and ears open was crucial should this be a robbery, and finding a weapon was a must, which may be a problem as she normally kept her guns at home. Although, she did have her own guns in the form of fists.

As they searched the room, Tim often got a hit of lightheadedness, something wicked must be here. "Found anything?" Gavina whispered. "I'm about to." He hinted at as he pulled open drawers, first one held two books, one of them being a now burnt up bible and then the other, "Oh my gosh…" He gasped. "What is it?" She turned, only to see Tim holding a spell book in his hands, and this was one she'd hoped to never see again. Before anything else could be said, the voice she'd heard before had piped up, "Who are you?"  
Gavina turned once more, now face-to-face with a taller woman- no taller than 5'3, her long brown hair frazzled and her outfit baggy, and her skin…green. She retorted, "Who are you?" "I asked you first." Nebby growled. "I asked you second!" Gavina frowned. "Why are you in my room, and are you fucking stealing?" Nebby pointed to Tim. He wore her silver eyes pierced through his soul, "We…um…" he struggled to find an excuse. "You have five seconds to put it back and fuck off." Nebby threatened. Tim looked between her and the book, "Or what?" Wrong answer. Tim felt that punch rearrange his insides, dropping the book and then he himself dropping onto the floor to writhe in pain. Nebby picked it up, "That. That's what happens."

Gavina gasped, and frantically glanced around the room for plants, anything to restrain her. Immediately her eyes fell upon a potted plant sitting by the windowsill, and as Nebby turned to attack her next, the Pumpkin Witch raised her hand to manipulate the plant; with it growing vines at a rapid rate, then coiling around Nebby's wrists to hold her back. "What!" She gasped, tugging on the vines to try and free herself, while simultaneously trying to comprehend what was happening. Tim groaned and slowly got up, he hadn't experienced a punch like that in centuries!  
"Before you go on a rampage, let me explain, you are in possession of a highly dangerous artifact, and Hecate forbid that the owner comes looking for it…!" Gavina began, Tim in the meantime recoiled in horror, "Oh no, we can't have _him_ coming after us!"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Who do you mean? Zarok, of course! This is his spell book!"  
"How was I supposed to know it belonged to someone, I found it in an alley."  
"Spell books don't magically appear in alleys!"  
"Then that defeats the purpose of it being a spell book." Nebby deadpans. Gavina simply glared at her, "Regardless, you shouldn't have it, that…whatever you did, you're lucky the magic only corrupted you." "I'm sorry, but corruption?" Tim repeated. Now, he didn't know much about magic, but something as powerful as Zarok's spell book would've done more damage. And based on Dan's stories alone, he suspected the results to be devastating. "Hold on now, I do remember a resurrection spell from last night, is that the evidence you're looking for?" Nebby raised a brow. Now it made sense; Tim stared at her wide-eyed, "Then…it's you. You were the one that brought me back!"

Nebby blinked, "What?" Gavina's jaw dropped, "Impossible, a spell like that could kill an inexperienced mortal!" "Well, I did drink heavily that night and took pain relievers, was that supposed to kill me?" Nebby droned. "The bone-breaking contortion and the overwhelming amount of energy surging through your body should've, unless you bear some magical influence…" the Pumpkin Witch edged closer to Nebby, who leaned back, "I just found out that magic was real not even two fucking minutes ago, if I knew way beforehand, I would know better. Do you know how to fix this at least?"  
"I'm afraid not," Gavina sighed, "I only do plant-based magic, black magic is beyond my capabilities." "So, what you're saying is this is permanent and I'm fucked." Nebby articulated. "Pretty much, though lucky you, no other mortal can see it!" The witch tried to ease her tension. If she weren't restrained right now, Nebby's fist would be colliding with a wall by now. Gavina stepped back, "The best thing you can do is get as far away from Gallowmere as possible!"  
"Well how the fuck am I going to leave for the airport if I'm being held back by Little Shop of Horrors here?" Nebby asserted, once again tugging at the binds.

The witch rolled her eyes and released her, "Fair point." "We're letting her go?" Tim sputtered. Gavina thought for a moment, whoever this woman was, she couldn't be trusted right away. Letting her go alone would be a mistake, "No, not alone at least."

"Tim, you're going with her, no exceptions." Gavina instructed. "What? Oh no, I've already paid for my ticket, I'm not smuggling anyone into another country," Nebby glared, "Is he even from here?" "Well, I am from the 13th century, so-" Tim was interrupted by the witch, "I got it, and I'll do something about your flight, where are you going?" And from her pockets, she pulled out a passport, along with some ID and other various documents. Hammer space, perhaps? "Buffalo, New York. And you seriously carry that around?" Nebby teased. "Just go." Gavina urged. Fine by her, Nebby gathered her belongings, not even bothering to organize, just shove it in and go on her way. Tim stood awkwardly as she left the room, but Gavina snapping her fingers snapped him back to reality. "You have to go too, you know, she might have your answers." She reminded him. That seemed to be enough motivation for him, as Tim nodded, grabbed the papers, and then followed.

As they walked towards the elevators, Nebby glanced up at Tim, "So, my first zombie, huh?" "I wouldn't use the term so lightly." He objected.  
"Alright, then what are you?"  
"A hero of Gallowmere."  
"I meant your species."  
"Oh…human, of course."  
"Well you definitely act like one, it's Tim, right?"  
"Yes, but friends call me Canny Tim. And, what're your name?"  
"Nebula Maria Donk, but just call me Nebby."


	2. Chapter 1

Nebby grumbled to herself as she dragged her carry-on luggage into the parking garage, Canny Tim staying close by with a bag of his own; mostly containing the essential documents such as passports and certificates- those which Gavina had to fabricate in order for him to pass. Also stowed away in his bag were clothes he'd collected at the airport, originally, he'd opted to get any shiny trinket he laid his eyes on, though fortunately Nebby had to pull him away so they could get in the plane.

The plane ride from Inverness, Scotland to New York City, USA was hectic, as not only did Nebby wake up at the wee hours of dawn, but Gavina and Tim's intrusion had put a damper on her plans, and she did not have the luxury of sitting down for a meal as she'd intended. Plane food was subpar, $20 for just a soft drink and a snack. A single strip of jerky and mini cola did not sate her appetite, and for the rest of the ride back she rested her eyes and tried to block out the kicking from the child seated behind her plus Tim's snoring. It turns out that upon entering the plane, he panicked over the small space he'd been given and squirmed in his seat as the plane took off. Nebby had to block out the view from the window seat, as well as put him to sleep- it's a miracle what sleeping pills could do. The last thing she needed was a 13th century Scottish marksman being a bother and grabbing the attention of an Air Marshal- though now that they'd landed, the first thing on her mind was food. And she swore if Tim asked another question, she might just kill the man right there- if it weren't for the multitude of security cameras scattered throughout the garage.

Tim in the meantime observed his surroundings, and for the most part kept questions to himself, as now wasn't the best time. His curiosity knew no boundaries; the horseless, armored carriages- apparently termed cars, were fast and noisy, and coming to the airport, Tim almost found himself ran over once again, if not for Nebby yanking him back onto the sidewalk.

She glanced down at her phone; 7:28 pm. "That's nineteen hours and fourteen minutes of my life I'm never getting back…" Nebby grumbled as she retrieved the keys to her car, popping open the trunk and throwing her carry-on inside, "God knows I need a fucking drink," Nebby turned and frowned at Tim, "Well? Throw your shit in the car and get in!"

"There's no need to be so rude."  
"And there was no need to break into my hotel room."  
"I do apologize, Ms. Nebula."  
"Just get in the car…and don't forget your safety belt."

Tim simply nodded, placing his travel bag next to the luggage before getting into the front seat. Soon after, Nebby entered the vehicle and started the engine, and while looking in all directions, pulled out of the parking spot and making for the exit. She was reasonably silent whilst she drove around the city, stopping at a hotel parking lot and taking out her phone. Though Tim promised himself to keep silent, he couldn't help but to ask, "What's that?" "A cell phone; you use it to communicate with whoever you want, and create portraits in seconds. It's also used to book hotel rooms and- god damn it, you piece of shit app, give me my fucking discount!" Nebby slammed her fist onto her dashboard. Tim understandably backed away, despite the close distance between them. Something about her reminded him of Woden the Mighty, and he wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not.

Her face did soften, so perhaps things were going her way? She exited and entered the building, returning a few minutes after. She sighed, "Our room won't be ready for another two hours, in the meantime, I need to eat, lucky me I've been to this area enough times to know where I'd like to go." She got out once again, but this time motioning for him to follow. Tim exited, repeating the process of following her. The bright lights of the city were distracting, his head always turning and eyes darting at every lit-up sign he could find. He was impressed; so, this was how far technology had advanced, shame he wasn't there to witness it. Hell, hours beforehand, he wasn't even aware of there _being_ another country!

He'd nearly bumped into her when she stopped in front of a restaurant, and looking into the inside its atmosphere seemed as cozy, much like a tavern. He smiled to himself, even as they entered, instantly greeted by the rich aromas. The hostess seated them right away, handing them menus before leaving. Nebby had her nose stuck within its pages, while Tim looked down at the choices; something about burgers, fries, and fried chicken? None of those he knew, neither did he know what an appetizer sampler was, the item that Nebby had ordered. But he had to take a guess, as upon their waiter's return, he asked for a pale ale and a "double cheeseburger", once again unsure of what it was, but when your stomach is growling and begging for nourishment, there's really no option. Nebby smirked, "So, I'll bet you're curious about your order." "That I am." Tim nodded slowly.

"For starters, you ordered a sandwich, basically two slices of bread with fillings in between."  
"So it's a sandwich, but of what kind?"  
"Beef, it's a ground up patty and served with some vegetables that are likely very foreign to you."  
"Those of which are…?"  
"Tomato, lettuce, and onion; I wouldn't bother with them, they always slide off anyway."  
"And pray tell, what exactly are fries?"  
"Potatoes, a native, starchy vegetable here in the states. It's cut up and fried in cooking oil and seasoned with salt."  
"Salt? I'd thought they were expensive!"  
"Not anymore, these days its too easy to get ahold of spices."

The waiter returned with the sampler; consisted of mozzarella sticks, onion rings, and chicken strips. Nebby had to explain them too. She got to digging in right away, but glancing at Tim, she frowned at him and his empty plate, "What's up?" "I…don't know where to start," He admitted, "It looks overly breaded."

"That's the point of fried foods, uh…sorry, I never caught your name, did I?"  
"Oh, yes! That's right, we hadn't been properly introduced."  
"Yeah, sorry about the slug to your guts."  
"All's forgiven, Ms. Nebula. My name is Timothy Isaac Andrews, son of Lord Cornelius and Lady Yvonne of House Andrews, second-in-command in King Peregrin's Militia, right-hand man to my wonderful Captain Daniel Fortesque, and Hero of Gallowmere."  
"…Do you have a nickname because if not I'm just going to call you Joe. No way in hell am I remembering all that."  
"I do, please, call me Canny Tim."  
"Why Canny?"  
"My friends always saw me as pleasant."  
"Yeah, I see why."

Tim smiled, the picked up a bit of chicken, taking a bite he found that it made a minor crunching sound, tough it held no candle to the flavor, which he had a difficult time trying to decipher. What he did know was that it tasted heavenly. "Welcome to the 21st century, Tim." Nebby raised her glass, then gulping down her beer. Who cares if she got drunk, the walk back was short.

The rest of the night was a blur after five drinks, though thankfully, both crashed in their beds upon arriving at their hotel room. The mattress was plush and soft, clearly nothing like the bed he had in the Hall of Heroes, and digging under the covers made him warm. It was like sleeping on a cloud, and speaking of clouds, it didn't take too long for Tim to eventually drift off to cloud nine.

.

.

.

The name hit him like an arrow. What a peculiar name. His eyes opened as he began clawing his way out from his prison like a dog eager to bury his favorite bone. The name kept crossing his mind over and over and over again; he must find her, he must find her! Fresh air filled his lungs, exhaling the horrid stench of death and decay. His bones cracked as he pulled out from the rubble beneath him. Finally standing up, he sought to find his most prized possession. Gold with beautifully carved oak wood and studded with magnificent jewels, sharp enough to pierce an enemy right through; in a safe, glass casket. It had been so long since he had last held his beauty in his old, withered hands. He smiled, and turned his head to the other glass case, his heart, if it had ever beaten; stopped. Small glass shards were seen on the ground; it had vanished. He screamed, "Where is it? Who stole it?" Frantically, he searched every corner of the area, but it was nowhere in sight.  
Hearing her cackling madly forced him to turn his head to face her, "Lorna, I knew it." "Long time no see, old man," The Forest Witch giggled, "Looking for something?" "What have you done to it?" He held it close to her throat, the sharpened tips barely grazing her wrinkled skin. Lorna grinned maliciously, "It was never yours in the first place, you know."

"Where is it?"  
"Why must you persist?"  
"I will ask you again, where is it?"  
"It is no longer of use to you."  
"Answer me, wench! Where is it?"  
"With its owner, see?"

His eyes widened, it was impossible! No, she must be lying. "I may not be as powerful as I once was. Be grateful that I am sparing you for now." "Oh, I'm absolutely terrified, trembling in my boots I am." Lorna sarcastically remarked. He turned away from her, leaving with a huff. So, what if that old witch wasn't of use, those scented candles and lentil bake must've finally taken a toll on her. Glancing out the window, he could see lights zooming fast, some being brighter than others, some at high reach. A new era, he wasn't surprised. Being dead for nearly millennia did guarantee change by the time he returned, and with change comes knowledge. He must be well educated if he was to find it, not to mention that he'd need allies. Swinging the doors open, he scoured the area for any unfortunate souls that could be within the vicinity at this hour. To his surprise, he found one delusional man wandering about. Poor fool doesn't know what's coming. The man walked up to him, "Excuse me, I can't seem to get out. The doors are locked and I have no way of getting out." He glanced up and down at him, if he didn't know any better, he knew that to truly fit in you'd have to at least dress decently. His method of dress would never do anyway, plus the glasses do seem to have a nice touch. The man cocked his head and smiled, "Hey, you look like that science guy on TV!"  
Strange new words, but with time they should be easy to understand. No matter, he placed his hands on the sides of the man's head, "Oh I definitely know a way out."

 **SNAP!**

Tim shot up with eyes wide open, panting heavily with cold sweat dotting his forehead. Nebby turned her head and looked at him with concern, "Hey, are you alright back there?" The archer calmed himself down with a few deep breaths before replying, "It's just a dream." "Must be one hell of a dream if it made you wake up like that, I hope this doesn't become a common occurrence." She frowned, "No matter, we're almost at my place. Try to get some more rest, okay?" The archer nodded. Gavina was kind enough to grant him a passport as well as a week's worth of clothes; at least until his old ones were repaired. Despite her being his summoner, he found Nebby to be quite friendly; a bit foul-mouthed, which was improper for a lady, yet he shrugged it off thinking this is how people normally talked these days. He would've added the fact that her way of dress confused him, but then he remembered that he once lived with someone who was scantily clad on a regular basis so he had no room to talk.  
He will admit; it was difficult to get comfortable in the backseat of a car given how tall he was. Still, Tim was given at least a pillow. He lied back down and rested his head onto the pillow, he stared at the ceiling for a while, eventually his eye lids grew heavy and it came to a point where he couldn't keep them open anymore, drifting off to sleep with ease.  
Nebby occasionally looked down at her arms; sure, green was one of her favorite colors, but not in a way where she'd end up having that as her skin color. Must be a nasty side effect from using the book; thank god Gavina was able to provide her with an enchantment. In the eyes of others, she'd still be normal, but she knew what she really looked like. She passed by a sign saying;

 **WELCOME TO DALLINGTON, NY**  
 **EST. 1643**

She smiled, home at last! Nebby hoped the bright lights wouldn't disturb him; after all they were traveling in almost complete darkness with no street lights to be found. They did give him a hard time when they first left the airport in New York City, what with the constant tossing and turning. This time, he was already out like a light, so no struggles here. Nebby continues driving, at times glancing out at some of the buildings, most being historical seeing that this town has been here for centuries. It amazes her how they're still able to stand after so long. Finally, she pulls up to the driveway of her home; a two-story Victorian home with gothic architecture, painted a cheery yellow with a cobblestone driveway. Parking her car, she got out and opened the backseat door, gently shaking Tim. "Timmy, it's time to wake up," She whispered, "Come on buddy, we're here."

The archer groaned as he stirred, "We're here?" Nebby nodded, to which he sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms. She helped him out of the vehicle and onto the porch, digging her hand into her handbag for her keys. Retrieving them, she inserted the key into the hole and twisted, and then hearing a satisfying click. She opened the wood door and then stepped inside, with the archer in tow.  
The foyer had white stairs, a coat hanger, and a white chandelier. The walls were painted yellow with rich wood flooring and a white runway rug leading to the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and the back door. Nebby smiled as she turned on the lights, "Well…this is where I live." Even though Tim was tired and could barely keep himself awake, he took one glance around the room before declaring it to be "cozy". Hearing him yawn was enough to make Nebby say, "Alright, time for shuteye." She carefully led him to another room; it was light grey with a fireplace, a coffee table in the center with four tiny seats underneath, bookshelves on both sides of the fireplace, photographs were hung all over the walls, and of course it wouldn't be a living room without a sofa. It was a tuxedo sofa; red and plush with white pillows. There was an open room, pentagon shaped; right beside it that was painted light blue with cream white gossamer curtains, a white rug, chandelier-like lamps on the walls, and glass stained windows with houseplants surrounding a grand piano. Tim's jaw nearly dropped, "Are you by chance of noble blood?" "No, I just so happen to be financially stable." Nebby smirked, "Not bad for a baker, huh?"

"No kidding…" Tim was in awe, "It's beautiful, but…where do I sleep? You don't suppose there's a room designated for guests here is there not?" Nebby shrugged her shoulders, "I do but it's got no furniture yet." "But…then where shall I sleep until then?" Tim wondered, to which the baker replied, "Sofa city, sweetheart."

. 

The man walked down the street, paying no mind to the comments people threw at him; mostly for being that, "famous guy on TV". He really ought to find the source, but now was not the time. His stomach rumbled, he needed something to eat or he'd perish. His thoughts were interrupted by sweet aromas; his entire mind was clouded with utter desire. Now where was this…heavenly aroma coming from? He did not know, and yet he was filled with determination. On the horizon was a shop, with a sign that read, "Gallowmere's Delicacies" Normally he was disgusted by Gallowmere and all that came with it, including the horrid taste of pumpkins. This time, however, he was drawn to its rich scents. Must be a new form of sorcery!

Regardless, he opened its glass doors with the cheerful chime of the bell. He felt like he was in heaven! Customers glanced at him, some whispering amongst each other in excitement. He did not care, he wanted it now! The sweet treats he had yet to try were within his grasp! Walking up to the counter, he was met with a young man, whose name tag read, "Aiden". As expected, Aiden gushed at the newcomer at the counter. "Hello…! You must be Z-" "- I know; I get that quite frequently." He held up his hand to stop him, "Now, may I ask what your establishment serves here?"  
Aiden was quick to reply, "Oh! Well, we've got doughnuts, muffins, cupcakes, croissants, eclairs, pies, cakes…" the employee rambled on and on about the various items. With him talking, it was less interesting. His attention was instead brought to the chalkboard menu behind him, one item caught his eye; New York cheesecake with a dark roast coffee. He cut the employee off by then requesting a slice of the cheesecake and the beverage.  
Aiden's fingers moved at a rapid pace, "Okay…that'll be $5, please." Good thing he stole the man's wallet. He retrieved it from his coat pocket and grabbed an odd piece of paper; apparently this was the new currency. "So, this trend from Katai caught on after all…" He thought. Handing it to Aiden, it took another second of brief beeping before a slip of paper was printed out. The employee ripped it out the slot and handed it to the man, "I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

He nodded before going over to take a seat near the window; so far, this new world has been all but an odd one. Knowledge was the key; and sure enough, he'd definitely be earning plenty of it. He was indefinitely curious about cheesecake; how did that work? He did like cheese, not so much on cake…was it cheese inside a cake? And what was a dark roast? His questions were answered when Aiden brought a white cart containing a small pie-like slice and a feeble looking cup with a lid. He set it on the table delicately, "I should warn you, my brother had just brewed it an hour ago and it's very hot, so be careful."  
The man nodded and was close to giving out a sigh of relief when he finally left. He glanced at his order, picking up the white fork that had been set next to the cheesecake he took a small portion before taking a bite. His eyes widened once more, and stayed that way for a long while. Oh yes, he had truly entered paradise, the creamy and rich filling complimented by the crumbling, yet soft graham cracker crust and the drizzle of sweet raspberry had blended in so well. He closed his eyes as he savored the bite, taking the cup of coffee into his hand. Removing the lid, he blew upon it softly so it'd reach the right temperature, he took a sip. The flavors were direct opposites, the cheesecake being sweet and the coffee being bitter. It worked perfectly!

"Oh yes, I think I'm going to like it here." He thought before taking another bite of the cheesecake. 

Tim woke up to the smell of fresh bread in the oven, he sat up only to realize there was a blanket laid over him; it wasn't there before, where did it come from? No matter, he'll figure it out later. The archer got off the sofa with the blanket draped over his shoulders. He sluggishly made his way back to the foyer, venturing down the tiny hall. He found the kitchen; it was painted light brown, with an island and cabinets with glass panes. Nebby was standing near the stove, muttering to herself. "Now where did I put that salt?" She turned around to see Tim standing by the doorway. She smiled, "Hey, good morning Sleeping Beauty." "Good morning." Tim shyly replied. She held up her spatula, "I think you're going to like this; I will tell you now that it's not the usual soup and ale you've always been having." The archer pulled up the bar stool at the island and sat down. He was curious to know what he'd be having, it certainly smelled nice. He watched Nebby work, and she wasn't kidding when she said she was good at what she did. Her movements were much like a real chef's; smooth and fast. When she finished, she served it to him on a plate of fine china. "Let me help you understand what can be found on your plate…" she pointed to a small stack of limp, thick flatbread, "These are pancakes, they're supposed to be fluffy and sweet, and you could amp it up with berries or chocolates. It's best served with syrup and butter, by the way."  
She then gestured to the eggs on the plate, "Of course you got eggs and bacon, but you'd be surprised at how many ways you can cook them." Last came something that looked similar to the pancakes, except it was golden brown on top and pale yellow on the edges with what looked to be hints of seasoning. "Hash browns, made from our native vegetable, the potato." She explained, "With some seasoning and time, it's perfect with any meal." Tim had never heard of potatoes until last night, but it was nice of Nebby to fill him in on the background. There were many things he had never heard about; he knew he'd be learning about them during his stay. Tim picked up the fork, so it was like a miniature trident? How cute! It had been set next to his knife, which he also picked up. Nebby turned away as the archer began to cut up his food and then eat. In the meantime, she started gathering her used kitchenware and brought it to the sink to be washed. She turned to look, her eyes widened when she saw his plate empty. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed, "Not even 3 minutes and you've already inhaled your entire meal!" Tim blushed; he couldn't necessarily control his hunger. After all, he hadn't had food like this before, perhaps he was eager to try, a bit too eager if he might say. Nebby picked up his plate, "Ah, don't worry about it, are you still hungry? Because there's plenty of pancakes left." To which the archer shook his head.

She took the plate over to the sink, "Well if you're not going to eat, then I suggest you go upstairs and take a shower." "You mean bathe? Of course!" Tim got off the stool, and darted back to the living room to grab some clothes. As she washed the dishes, she couldn't help but think that it was odd that for a man from the middle-ages, he never once complained about bathing or sleeping on the sofa; she was just curious as to why he was so passive. Tim reentered the kitchen with his new clothes in hand, "Ms. Nebula?" "Yeah?" She answered.

"Where's your wash room?"  
"Upstairs and to your right, can't miss it."  
"Oh. Well…thank you for your help Ms. Nebula!"  
"Hey, before you go, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, what do you wish to know?"  
"Yeah well, aren't you a little weirded out by this new world?"  
"Only a little, I just need time to get out from my comfort zone."

Nebby nodded, it was true; she'd feel out of place if she were someplace new. "Okay, tell you what; after you take your shower, how about I take you on a tour of Dallington?" she suggested. The archer smiled, "I'd like that very much." He bowed lightly to her before heading up the stairs. She turned back over to the sink and continued washing the dishes, oh the days when she was grateful cooking spray existed, and she hated the idea of having to continuously scrub a pan with steel wool every time something got stuck. Nebby's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the water running followed by Tim yelping, "Looks like he found out about how to get hot water." She muttered. 

.

.

.

"How is he?" Woden tried peeking into Daniel's room, only to be blocked by Megwyne. "Not good, I haven't seen him this frustrated since he'd returned from London." She sighed. Two days and no sign of recovery, Daniel was trying to put the pieces together; motivation was what he lacked. What could anyone gain from kidnapping an archer? Not much other than a kick to the head that would make teeth chatter, Canny Tim could be brutal if the situation called for it. But where was the motive? Was it someone looking for money? Could it be bloodlust? Control might be one of them; it wasn't the first time Daniel was brought back with someone intending for him to obey. Daniel emerged from his bedroom, ignoring the Celtic woman's attempts to comfort him. He couldn't think; what with the lack of there being a brain.

He scratched his skull; it couldn't possibly be a mistake. There had to be something sinister afoot, and he was determined to uncover the truth. It had come to his attention that the spell book used to bring back the dead in 1286 and 1886 was the same; Zarok's spell book. It seems that it's impervious to even molten magma and volatile explosives. Was it an enchantment? It might as well be if it got away twice. But now there came back the million-dollar question, which has the book now? The voice he heard on the day of Tim's disappearance sounded female, so Zarok and Palethorn were out of the equation. Could it be someone of the same influence? Was she exiled or generally bitter towards society, with the only remedy being the blood of the innocent and complete control over the world? Perhaps, but he did not know for sure. "Oi, Fortiskay! Why do you act so glum?" Dan looked to see Bloodmonath with arms crossed and a deadly glare, "Skinny man is strong; he is not a tiny baby!" "I know what he's capable of taking care of himself, but keep in mind that he left the Hall abruptly." Dan frowned, "My real concern is that I don't know what he could be dealing with." He began pacing, much to the irritation of the other warrior. Bloodmonath had to trip him over to get him to stop, the knight got back up, grumbling to himself. "You're right. What's the worst that could happen to him?"

.

.

.

Tim came downstairs, ready to venture through the town. Nebby frowned upon seeing what he wore, "Okay, what the fuck are you wearing?" "This is what Gavina gave me, and what I've grabbed at the aero port..." He tugged on the hem of the shirt. In all honesty, it didn't flatter him at all. Nebby seemed to agree, as she retrieved her purse. "I knew I'd have to shop for new clothes but I didn't think it'd be this early on." Swinging open the front door, she and Tim got off the porch and got into the car. In the meantime, Nebby composed a mental plan for the duo; first they'd have to provide a new wardrobe, then they'd have to stop by at the Café to observe their pantry, and if they had time they'd most likely go to lunch. The archer kept his attention at the window, watching the world pass by. The houses were much like Ms. Nebula's, some painted in different colors; blue, beige, yellow, white, and pink. Driveways coated in colorful chalk, children seen bouncing a ball while their parents come to tend to the flower beds. Other than the hum of the car engine and the tires against the gravel, Tim could hear the birds faintly chirping. This cookie cutter neighborhood had plenty to offer by the sight of a gated area for the watering hole and court with two hoops. "Liking my neighborhood, Timmy?" Nebby smiled, "It's pretty quiet around here during the week, but on weekends the place just lightens up." "Why so quiet on weekdays?' He inquired.

"Well, people leave early in the morning for school or work."  
"Sounds like my morning back in Gallowmere…"  
"Oh, and what were you again?"  
"I was a marksman in good King Peregrine's Militia." Tim flashed a proud grin.  
"Just wondering; since you have to get up at the crack ass of dawn."  
"I had to up real early if I was going to have breakfast, my Captain was the late sleeper of the two of us."  
"Oh I bet waking his ass up was fun."  
"It's usually the smell of my cooking that woke him up."

Tim snickered at that thought; good times they were! He remembered that as soon as he'd lay a thick slice of meat onto the iron skillet, he'd relish in the sizzling and gentle popping. Best part was the succulent smells it gave away, it'd fill the kitchen, then make its way upstairs and into Sir Daniel's room. The aroma would knock him straight out of his zombie-like state and he'd shuffle out of bed, bursting his door open and he'd hear the loud thumping and creaking from the wooden stairs. The first few times it happened, it occurred to him that not everyone wears clothes to bed like he did. So, he had to constantly shield his eyes and tell him to make himself decent.

Passing through another gate, Tim could see more of the trees and other various plant lives. "It's a gated community, mostly for families though." Nebby shrugged. "Do other people live with you?" He was curious to know. "No, it's just me living in that house." She answered, "Well, not anymore since you're staying with me." Tim nodded, it's better than living alone. A little while had passed; the ride mostly consisted of Tim asking what certain places were and eventually it got to a point where Nebby had decided to stop at a bookstore while they got clothes. Once they pulled up at the mall, parked, and got inside; Nebby had to hold back her laugh when she saw his jaw drop. "Come on, let's try and find some things your size."

Humans were nasty creatures; they eat like selfish slobs, fight like drunkards, and expel everything in their path. To think it got even worse after so many years of imprisonment. Nonetheless, it was crucial that he pushed these thoughts aside and proceed with his plans. After enjoying a slice of heaven, it was time he collected his personal guard. He'd vanish into thin air once out of the public eye, and then reappear in an open field. The rubble had melted away; nothing was left of his old domain. It was a marvel that his corpse was discovered under the ashes. Raising the staff into the air, he plunged it into the ground, harnessing as much power as he could muster. It put a strain on his muscle as he felt the energy coursing through his veins, his head felt light; if he didn't focus hard enough the entire process will fail.

A strong hand popped out from the hand, the light clattering of hooves beneath him followed by a gasp for air had the man smiling devilishly. He watched as his hard work began to pay off, but one thing he noticed was that with the hooves he'd never blend in. A slight alteration should be in order; despite the other's objections. Spell upon spell, he casted as many as he could until he was just right. But one wasn't enough, he needed more. He called upon the dark forces to aid him, successfully bringing back more into the land of the living. One, two, three, four; it was plenty enough for him. With his guard, he was now ready to find her. He began his search within the Pumpkin Gorge; he could smell the white magic from within Gavina's cottage. His guard broke down the door, with one demanding that she reveals the location. The man admired her resistance; she wasn't the same pushover from long ago, constantly being harassed by her older sister. At times, diplomacy doesn't apply to the guard, but when the orders were given he must be willing to follow it. One guard tried releasing Gavina; the man struck him down, turning his attention to the Pumpkin Witch when she attempted to escape.

It's amazing how threatening to obliterate her pumpkin patch would get her to spill the beans. Defeated, Gavina gave the man what he wanted; she needn't any harm to come to her "children". The man and his guard left her behind as killing is not necessary; the man wanted her to live with the guilt.  
They were going to New York.

. 

Tim sat on the bar stool, reading over his booklet as Nebby prepared baked goods. A month had gone by since he had arrived, and he had promised to earn his keep while living under her roof. Nebby assured him that it wasn't necessary, plus he had no license to get around. The archer was not about to give up just because he didn't own any form of transportation, and he was not going to be a burden while Nebby was working. "How's the studying?" Nebby looked over her shoulder, "You've been at this for more than an hour, so that must mean you've made progress." To which the archer nodded, "Absolutely, Ms. Nebula! I've taken notes as well." He gestured to the neat pile of paper he had beside him. Nebby smiled, "Alright, when you're done could you help me decorate the cake? I want it to look perfect for the new neighbors." She brought out a two-tier cake, already covered in buttercream and ganache, from within her refrigerator. "Were two tiers necessary, Ms. Nebula?" Tim wondered, "Why, with this much bread it would've been enough to feed the entire Hall of Heroes!" She rolled her eyes, "It's a pretty big fucking family moving in, plus I hear one of them has a sweet tooth."

He set down his book, and getting off the stool he went over to gather the decorations. "I think the mirror glaze is ready." Tim smiled as he retrieved it from the other counter. "Perfect, mind washing some fruit for me?" Nebby took the glaze and placing the cake over a cooling rack and tin she then poured the glass onto the cake, using her spatula to smooth it out. In the meantime, the archer washed a container of raspberries and strawberries, and then sliced up a peach. He hummed a light tune as dabbed the wet fruits with a paper towel, bringing them to Nebby.

She began placing the fruit pieces onto the cake neatly, "Alright, and could you grab the housewarming gifts?" Tim nodded at her request, retrieving three individually wrapped gifts. Once the cake was done, she carefully placed it into a safe container, "The new neighbors are just down the street, so let's get moving." Nebby started walking out, Tim grabbing the door and opening it for her. Tim wondered if handing new neighbors' gifts was a custom practiced by everyone- at least in this community it was. But he'll have to save the questions for later.

Down the street stood a mansion, Nebby had mentioned there being a much wealthier section of her community, and by the looks of it, there were more in the area. Unlike her cookie cutter section, the houses were nearly squeezed together with a somewhat spacious backyard. Here, there was enough space for training grounds! Spotting the moving van, Nebby smiled. The mansion looked to be three stories, made to look like a colonial home with a grand stairway. Balancing the cake on one hand, she rang the doorbell with the other.

Answering the door was a man about Tim's height, underweight and pale. He had emerald eyes and his hair had been dyed to a nice shade of purple, cut short and flipped to the side with half of his head shaved off. He had two piercings on his right earlobe, dressed in a light dark purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. "Hi, you must be the new neighbor, right?" Nebby flashed her best smile at him. The man at the door smiled back, "Wherefore, aye! And it's lovely that thee bringeth forth gifts, would thee care to bringeth those folk in?" "Sure thing." Nebby nodded at him as she entered the mansion. As soon as Tim and the man had made eye contact, he could've sworn he had chills run down his spine. The other seemed to feel the same way, he looked concerned, to say the least. Where had he seen this man? Tim couldn't quite put his finger on it, mainly because they're too busy supporting three massive gift-wrapped boxes. "Nice place you've got there!" Nebby stared in awe as she made her way to the kitchen, where she set down the cake. "Within this wall of flesh, there is a soul that counts thee its creditor, that's the benefit of having specific doth taste." The man smiled. Nebby, though disturbed by his manner of speech, held out her hand, "The name's Nebby, by the way, Nebula Maria Donk." The man was thrown off by this sudden gesture; Tim couldn't but wonder how he had the same reaction when Nebby had introduced herself to him. This was getting weird…  
Still, he worked up the courage and extended his hand, grasping hers and leaning down to kiss it. He looked at her with as much charm as he could muster, "Oliver Veenstra, at thy service." Tim's eyes widened at this as Nebby gave an expression that likely read, "Okay what the fuck". For the love of god, something was clearly alarming about Oliver, but yet again he couldn't figure out how he knew this person. His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice asking, "Ur ye gonnae stain thaur aw day ur dae ye want me tae tak' it aff yer hans?" Tim turned to see a new person behind him. This man was massive, both in height and in terms of physical fitness. He was lean and well built, with dark autumn blue eyes and warm grey hair done up in shoulder length dreadlocks with an equally grey goatee to boot. There was a faint scar on his upper lip to the left, his nose looked to have been broken several times, but his most defining feature was that the right eye looked too glossy, almost as if it were made of glass.  
Tim felt his entire body freeze; it couldn't possibly be him, it just couldn't! The other seemed to have recognized him immediately, as he suddenly glared down at the archer, causing him to shrink. "Yes, w-would you please take these?" Tim managed to say, all while trying not to show fear. "And who's this work of art?" Nebby was almost drooling over the six-pack poking out from the man's turquoise shirt. Oliver chirped, "Oh, that's Bhaltair Kardok, he's a bit of a grump but can beest a real softie if 't be true thee receiveth to knoweth that gent better."

Tim was ready to call it quits and nope the fuck right out of the house, because if Kardok was here, then that must mean…

"Oliver, who are these people?" an ominous voice came from the stairs, Oliver looked to be cowering, "Our neighbors, those gents bringeth gifts! It'd beest rude to just throweth those folk out…" "And who said it was okay to open the door?"

He was unnaturally tall, with neon green eyes, an elongated face with an anorexic build, hands that looked to be bony, and a light green complexion. And were those spikes protruding from his cheeks? He had short, straw-like silver hair and wore thick-framed glasses, and was more or less dressed like someone's grandfather. His attention was brought towards Nebby; he smiled, but it wasn't a regular smile, no. This one looked to be very much sinister, with the intention to kill. He opened his arms out wide, "Ah, you must be the new neighbor, my apologies, but Oliver tends to be a bit too trustworthy." He made his way over to Nebby, which made Tim want to go over there and guard her, but as he took a few steps, he was suddenly tripped over. Falling flat on his face, he groaned. "Och, glaikit aren't ye?" Kardok faked a concerning voice as he helped the archer back onto his feet.

Nebby on the other hand was not in the very least comfortable around this scarecrow of a man, still, she had to be polite. She could talk shit about him over an ice-cold beer later, but now was the time for introductions, "Nebula, but call me Nebby." "Nebula, what a pretty name," the old man chuckled darkly, "I'm Zarok Vomica, my…family and I just moved here from Scotland." He shook her hand. Kardok and Oliver tried to excuse themselves, but were stopped by Zarok, "You're not going to leave in the presence of a new friend, are you?" to which the both of them stayed put much to their displeasure. Nebby was interested, "Gallowmere you say? I went there about a month ago on vacation." "Really? Then why don't we discuss that over coffee?" Zarok offered, gesturing to the Keurig sitting on the counter.  
Nebby was not about to pass up on coffee, "Sure, and what a coincidence, I just so happened to bring cake too! It's a chocolate cake with a rich cheesecake filling covered in ganache and buttercream, and to top it off, a nice mirror glaze with assorted fruits." Zarok seemed to perk up at the phrase "cheesecake", "Then what are we waiting for? Let us indulge." Nebby nodded and looked for the cake knife and small plates; perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought. While the two sat at the dining hall talking over cake and coffee; Tim, Oliver, and Kardok was left standing there at the foyer while under an uncomfortable atmosphere. Kardok broke the silence, "So…yoo're back." He growled. Tim gulped, if only he had his crossbow with him! "Yes…I am." He replied. "Ye ken, seein' ye haur noo, Ah coods see 'at yoo're an e'en bigger coward than yer Keptin." The bigger man laughed. Tim frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, but it's not every day you meet up with your friend's murderer."

"Says th' a body 'at shot me in th' yak."  
"If you're thinking that I've come to shoot the other one out, then consider yourself mistaken."  
"Ah ne'er said anythin' loch 'at."  
"Well to me it sounds like it."  
"Ah don't hink ye kin Ah want revenge."  
"Well let's hope you've got a better aim with one eye open."  
"Didn't yer maw ever teel ye tae respect yer elders?"  
"I'm older than you."

Oliver stepped in between them, "Please, let's not receiveth irrational, I knoweth both of thou has't thy differences, but please now is not the time for a scrap!" Kardok was surprised at Oliver, "An' miss th' opportunity tae finally saut somebodie's brose?" While all three occupants were distracted, Tim quickly made his way upstairs. Normally the right thing would be to go through the front door, but with Kardok and Oliver blocking the door he couldn't. Even if he had managed to escape, he didn't have the keys to the house, plus it'd be wrong to leave Nebby alone while Zarok was around. Instead, he might as well do a little investigating; discover why Zarok had come back.

The second floor had many rooms, perhaps it wasn't just the three living here. Tim already had it planned out; he was going to infiltrate Zarok's room. A schedule or a journal would be helpful; anything written by that scarecrow would help, but there were so many rooms he wasn't sure where to start. Before he could begin, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Tim turned his head just in time to see someone turning to one of the corners, prompting the archer to run after them. The house was massive, so it was no surprise that here be plenty of places to turn and rooms to hide in. The brief sound of heels hitting against the marble flooring gave them away, so Tim was never really losing track. It came to a point where he heard them slip and collapse onto the ground, now he had them! But when he made his way around the corridor, they were gone. It wasn't a complete loss, as this had led him to an open door.

The inside of the room was painted red, with old oak bookshelves containing thick books and jars of obscure items such as shrunken heads or insect abominations. This was Zarok's study, no doubt about that. He came upon a desk with a small, red book with a quill right next to it. Tim picked it up, "This must be his journal." He muttered to himself.

He opened it up, flipping through the pages. The entries describe his experience in the afterlife and post-resurrection. It wasn't a surprise that he wound up in hell; the descriptions were highly graphic and all in all made him extremely nauseous. He quickly flipped to the next page, the entry he finds looks recent; it inscribes how he just finished fixing the house to his liking and is planning on looking for someone named Nebula within the neighborhood. He held back a gasp, so he's after Ms. Nebula? The next page is revealed to be blank, so was his expression when he saw it. He closed the journal, and then looking up to see a girl standing at the doorway, with ginger hair and hazel eyes, dressed in all black. She sped off as soon as Tim caught sight of her, disappearing when she turned to a corridor. He groaned and set the book down, suddenly feeling his stomach jump when he heard Ms. Nebula calling for him. He raced downstairs, was she in trouble? Turns out, no, she was fine. She was standing next to Zarok, "There you are! C'mon, we need to go home." Sweet relief! Tim nodded and began making his way towards the exit. He glanced to see Oliver waving and smiling; Kardok only glared and drew his finger across his neck. Tim shuddered at the threatening gesture and waited outside the house, silently begging for Ms. Nebula to hurry up and leave this mad house. She looked at Zarok, "It was nice having coffee with you, Mr. Vomica." "Agreed, Ms. Donk, I'll try and stop by at your café when I can." The sorcerer grinned. Nebby nodded at that and joined Tim outside. The door shut, the two started leaving the mansion, Tim picking up speed. Nebby frowned and walked faster, "Hey, slow down, asshole!" "I'm sorry, but I want to get as far away from that place as possible!" Tim shot back.

"Well we're both going to the same destination, there's no need to hurry."  
"You're right," Tim slowed down, "I'm sorry, Ms. Nebula."  
"You better be sorry, I just had a lot of coffee and cake, the last thing I need to be doing is running after your skinny ass in heels."  
"You're wearing boots with wedges."  
"It's the same fucking thing, okay?"

Tim wanted to tell her why his behavior had suddenly become erratic, but he wanted to far enough from the mansion to be able to do so, who knows if Zarok was spying on them or not. But his question was how? How in the world did he manage to come back? The walk back to the house was eerily silent, save for some cars passing by. Once they made it to the safety of Ms. Nebula's humble abode, that's when Tim declared, "You're not going to that mansion again." "Excuse me?" Nebby glared at him. "I can't have you going near Mr. Vomica, I don't trust him." Tim then begged, "Please understand this is for your safety." "Well tough shit, they're coming to have dinner tonight." Nebby then grabbed her car keys. The archer's eyes widened, and in a high-pitched voice he screamed, "What?!" "Hurry up; we've got grocery shopping to do." Nebby then headed out the door, Tim still standing there with a terrified expression on his face. What had she done?

. 

Tim stood there stirring a stockpot that had been nearly filled to the brim with angel hair pasta, he reached towards the cabinets to pull out some table salt to add flavor. He had insisted on utilizing chicken stock instead of tap water to cook the noodles, something of which Nebby never quite expected. She was preparing the sauce in the meantime; a rich, creamy, and velvety Alfredo sauce. For tonight, they had planned a grand feast for their guests, much to Tim's dismay. She had no idea why he was acting so jumpy; it's just a nice dinner party with the new neighbors! Her eyes were fixated onto the chicken; grabbing a knife and fork, she made a brief cut in the middle, looked to be cooked all the way. The sauce was creamy and rich, just as she wanted, but not fattening as she didn't use too much of the butter, or rather "Paula Deen Paradise", as she liked calling it. She turned the heat off the burners and set the pan of cooked chicken and saucepan aside, and then retrieving a baking dish. The archer, after draining the pasta, then poured the pasta onto the dish; watching as Ms. Nebula adds the sauce and the chicken. She then covered it with foil before placing it into the hot oven, "I never knew you could cook, Tim." "One of the many things you learn as a squire." He smiled, "Captain Fortesque said I had raw talent in culinary, I thought he was only saying that since I've quite literally packed a lunch for him almost every day."

"Well I don't know about you, but pumpkin pie and honey cakes were excellent editions to tonight's feast." She complimented him, "Now, go upstairs and wash up, you'll find that your clothes for the occasion waiting for you by the sink." He nodded and proceeded to head upstairs. He was then stopped by Nebby, who then added, "Oh and don't think I don't know about you using my flat iron." The archer only chuckled as he made his way upstairs, guilty as charged. As much as he'd like to enjoy the occasion, Tim had to keep in mind that tonight he had to be on his guard; Nebby doesn't know it, but he knew that Zarok was more than just an unpleasant neighbor. Not to mention his lackeys tagging along, well, Oliver was the only exception, despite his odd speech. And the question of how on earth he found her raced through his mind. Who in the right mind would let a scarecrow purchase a home in such a peaceful area? Unless they weren't actually residents and were just squatters. Well, it really wasn't a surprise the old crone had such fascination with destroying humble and peaceful societies. Why, seeing these kingdoms fall apart was practically a game to him!

As he prepped up for dinner, he could hear the doorbell ringing. A feeling of dread washed over him, it occurred to him that Lord Kardok was also seeking revenge tonight. But, why should he be afraid of him? He did kill him last time, didn't he? Shot him without a second thought, with his blood boiling and regret looming over him like a raincloud. "What's wrong with me…?" He mumbled, unplugging the flat iron once he finished. The doorbell kept ringing, Nebby raced down the stairs, struggling to put on her necklace. "Alright, I'm coming, goddammit!" She growled, fumbling with the clasp. The doorbell rang again, this time, she muttered, "Can you wait just one fucking minute? I'd like to see your sorry ass try to squeeze into a dress you hadn't put on since MEPS." Once she finally got the clasp in place, she straightened up, and answered the door. She greeted her guests with a faux smile, "Hi! So glad you could make it!"

Zarok, also putting on a genuinely fake smile, stepped into the house. "I'd like to be the first to say thank you for inviting us, Ms. Donk." He shook her hand, glancing up and down at her short brown dress. It took all her willpower to not gag at the sensation of his boney hands. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with what I've prepared for this evening."

"I'm sure what you've prepared is lovely."  
"I slaved over a hot stove for hours, I can't wait for you to try it!"  
"Why don't we all get ourselves acquainted? I'm sure you've only just seen Oliver and Kardok for a brief moment."  
"As a matter of fact, I'd love to get to know them. Are they your kids?"  
God forbid they were; poor mother must've needed a strong stomach.  
"Yes, I've more or less…created them."

Nebby cringed internally; yep, the mother was probably deaf too…and blind. On the bright side, at least the "kids" were easy on the eyes. Zarok gestured to Kardok, "Kardok is the eldest, he's the bodybuilder of this household," then pointing to Oliver, "Oliver is more artistic, effeminate and yet very strong." Tim was descending downstairs right at that moment; he stopped at the last step when blue eyes met with a newcomer. Scraggly and untamed hair, a square jaw, crooked teeth poking out from the upper lip. "Captain Fortesque?" Tim panicked internally, how was this possible? No, it couldn't be him. His Captain had brown eyes and hair black as a raven's wing, this… _imposter_ had the same sickening shade of green eyes as Zarok, along with a mess of brown hair covering his left eye. "This is Orion," Zarok began, "Very polite in every sense of the way." The last one standing was the girl from the visit earlier that day, "And this is Una, my only daughter. I had originally intended on naming her Ginger but…Una seemed to fit with the surname much more efficiently." Nebby smiled and offered her hand to the girl dressed in black, "Nice to meet you!" Una shook her hand, but didn't speak. Why was this? "Ah, I should mention that she doesn't talk." Zarok added, "I don't know if she's a mute or not." He flashed a small glare at the young woman.

Nebby turned to see Tim standing there, and then giggled, "Well, this is my roommate, Tim. He's got quite the amount of talent in him; music and cooking… I don't know what else he's capable of!"

"Speaking of cooking, shall we precede to the dining hall?" Oliver patted his stomach, "'Tis been a long wait for us all!" "I agree; I've made some real good parmesan crusted chicken, it's guaranteed to make you go wild!" Nebby then led the group to the dining room. Zarok was the last one standing, facing Tim with a menacing glare. "So, I see I'm not the only one." He started, Tim shot back, "I know what you're planning."

"Au contraire, _sweetheart_ , I'm not planning on hurting her. Be grateful she could whip up a mean cheesecake, otherwise I wouldn't have any desire in sparing her."  
"Don't you dare refer to me by that name!"  
"Oh and you're alright with her addressing you as such?"  
"At least she's not using it on purpose."  
"Still miffed about the war, Timothy?"  
"Miffed? Ha! You're one to talk."  
"Oh, am I?"  
"You slaughtered thousands for your own selfish desires, Captain Fortesque should've demanded for your execution instead of allowing our King to choose exile!"  
"I've done this song and dance before, stay out of my way if you're so desperate to live."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You clearly know what happened last time."

The sorcerer pointed to the archer's stomach, to which Tim placed his hand over it. Tim growled, "Scars are not enough to keep me from stopping you!" "Very well, but don't be surprised if you find yourself going through the sharp ends of a trident again." Zarok chuckled darkly before following the others to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 2

The spread of food added with two full bottles of wine should've been enough to keep the conversation ongoing, yet the dining room stood silently, only broken by the occasional sound of utensils or rudely loud sips from the glasses. Nebby sipped her wine while giving her guests a watchful eye, she set her glass down and cleared her throat, "You know, I didn't go through all this trouble just for you to take tiny morsels," She gestured to the dishes, "Go on, no need to be shy, eat to your heart's content, lord knows my fridge is already full of leftovers as is." This slightly encouraged Orion to grab for some chicken and pasta, despite Zarok's attempts to stop him. Following soon after was Kardok, who began to pile on his plate with food. Nebby was nearly drooling, "Good that you're getting more, Kardok. You obviously need it, being as muscular as you are." Tim rolled his eyes as he began to gulp down wine, which caught the attention of Zarok himself, who grabbed his arm and cooed, "Careful now, you don't want to drink too much."

 _I wouldn't be drinking as heavily if you'd just go back to Hell where you belong._ Tim thought, taking another swig. He was already two glasses in, perhaps he should take it down a notch.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Nebby inquired. There was a long pause amongst the group, first to respond was Zarok, "I'm a mortician, though I used to be a zoo keeper- petting zoo to be more precise." "What made you quit?" She raised a brow. Zarok shrugged, "The funeral business is wealthier, why not take a slice of the pie?"

 _Uh, no. You were fired for traumatizing all the goats with your tendencies…_ Tim poured another glass and took a swig, _and then you were exiled for disrespecting our dead and buried, you fud._

Nebby exasperated, "Agreed, when my Grandpa Lucas died, it was an arm and a leg in funeral costs. Thank god he asked to be cremated instead, saves the graveyard some spots." Kardok then spoke up, "Lae ay us ur lookin' fur new jobs."

 _I heard the Glue Factory was hiring._ Tim poured himself another glass and gulped that down.

"Well if it helps, there's always a place at my shop," Nebby offered, "It's got the whole nine yards; dental and health insurance, PTO, paid maternity leave, mental health days, you name it."

 _Them? In YOUR shop? I'd sooner gouge my eye out than let them work there_. Tim couldn't stop drinking at this point, the room was slowly beginning to blur, though he didn't care, he poured himself another glass. It didn't take long for Nebby to notice, "God damn, Tim! You've nearly taken the whole bottle!" Orion stared wide eyed, "No fair, I wanted some!" "There's enaw fur a body glass, wa dornt ye make yerself useful an' poor some, will ye?" Kardok laughed as he held out his glass; Tim picked up the nearly empty bottle, "sure, one gulass coming right uup!" Due to his blurred vision, his coordination was off when he reached over the table, and no sooner did Zarok's shrieking sober him up.

"What…the **fuck** is wrong with you!" Zarok screeched, a stream of wine pouring down his head, his face livid and growing redder then the cabernet sauvignon. Nebby sat there with her eyes wider than her dinner plates, trying her best not to start laughing. The others- with the exception of Una, who only smiled- began snickering, which then exploded into full-blown laughter. Nebby caved in and joined, only stopping to fetch a towel for Zarok. "I'm so glad I have tile flooring!" She snickered. Oliver helped Tim out of his seat, "methinks it's best we returneth home, thy cousin needeth his rest. Hopefully we'll see thee tomorrow?" Nebby wiped a tear from her eye, "Sure, whatever you guys want. Take some food with you if you want, I'll make sure Mr. Wine Wasted vomits before going to bed."

Zarok glared at Tim before spinning on his heel and then storming out of the house, grumbling the whole way. The rest helped themselves before following; looks like its dishwasher duty tonight.

Nebby in the meantime helped her friend to the restroom, "You've really made an ass of yourself tonight, and you know what? I'm not complaining! That, what you did, was fucking hilarious! I didn't expect you to get smashed that fast." "Not a problme, Ms. Nebby, I'm always reaudy to help livwen rup jthe pahrty!" Tim laughed, "God, Zarok iks nso fagke! Mocitain, ha! and I'm yhte emperor dof Rome!" His light pink blush faded as he grew pale, a deep discomfort rising within his stomach. "Oh no…" He groaned, then kneeled to expel what he'd eaten previously. Nebby knelt next to him, sighing, "Good thing you don't have long hair."

Afterwards, she took him to his room- which had been furnished a few weeks into his stay. She patted him on the back, "I'll admit, that dinner party was beginning to suck major balls, I'm glad you got drunk. Zarok was about to bore me to death with the funeral business." She helped Tim onto bed, placing a waste basket by his side. "I'll get some ginger ale for you, looks like I'm taking you to the shop for a hangover cure." Though the words were less comprehensible in Tim's mind, as the world around him began to fade. His eyelids had grown too heavy to carry, and no sooner had his body met with the welcoming arms of the comforter did he start snoring.

.

.

.

" _Now, where is he?" She searched all across the garden, but no sign of him. "He'll be late if he doesn't come out…" She muttered, checking the rose bushes. Not best to be searching in her condition, but she needed the exercise. And besides, it was a nice day; a few clouds, yes, but nice enough to be having a walk._

 _Light rustling from the trees, followed by a thump caught her attention, hazel eyes averting her towards the small child on the grass. She giggled and went over to the fallen child, checking him for scratches. "You're two times too reckless, my little archer." She tapped his nose, "Your lunch is on the table, hurry on over or you'll be late." She stood up._

 _The child puffed his chest, "I'm never late." Both headed inside, greeted by staff; maids, chefs, squires, and even friends who happened to be stopping by. One servant greeted the Lady of the house with a rose, "For you, Lady Andrews." She accepted the gift, unaware of the falling petals hitting the ground…_

.

.

.  
Tim woke up to the sound of Ms. Nebula's long line of profanity. Pulling himself off the bed, he checked to see what was going on in the foyer. "God damn it, where're my keys?" She was seen rummaging through her purse, dressed in her rouge and rosewood pink striped blouse and brown trousers, complimented by her equally pink necklace and hair tied back with a gold yellow headband. Nebby looked up the top of the stairs, "Oh hey you're up; get dressed, we're going to the café." "Of course, but why?" Tim wondered.

"Because you got wine wasted last night; then you poured some on Zarok's head. You are in need of a hangover cure." She smirked. Immediately memories of the night before flooded in his mind, Tim blushed and was quick to apologize, "I didn't mean to! He just made me so angry and, I had to block him out somehow!" "It's fine, just get ready. I bet your head hurts like a motherfucker right now." She leaned against the front door. "That it does, very well Ms. Nebula, I'll be down shortly." He turned the corner and back to his room, spending more time away from the sheer embarrassment was just what he needed! The archer then changed out from his nightgown and into something more casual.

He made his way downstairs wearing a brown jacket, dark green trousers with a beanie and suede shoes. It wasn't bad, he insisted on wearing glasses too to complete the look, but was immediately turned down by Nebby. She had said something along the lines of "Fashion police will track your happy ass down." Speaking of Nebby, she had retrieved her car keys and was opening the front door. He followed her outside, turning his head to see Zarok's mansion not too far away. He fought the urge to shudder in fear, back in Gallowmere, Zarok and his ghoulish guard lived within the deepest and most foreboding area of Peregrine's castle. But now, he was no farther than a short walking distance, the fact that he was targeting Nebby also brought him discomfort. Thankfully the old scarecrow hadn't attempted to harm her yet, what with him being incredibly fond of her pastries. He must admit, her work was considered to be sensational, how else would she have a successful café and live in what appeared to be in a prestigious community?

Entering the vehicle once more and putting on the safety belt, he waited for Ms. Nebula to pull out of the driveway and go far, far away from that awful mansion.

Just thinking of the structure brought shivers down his spine, its occupants made him fear for his life. From the ever-intimidating Lord Kardok to the eerily silent and unpredictable Una, there's no one else in that house that made him stay up late at night. Not even after the dinner with all the guests gone, Tim didn't feel safe; that night he couldn't sleep. His eyes had to be wide open and he had been gripping onto a chef's knife tight should any of them infiltrate the home; things would've been much easier if he had his crossbow.

Nebby looked at Tim for a moment, "Hey, you okay there scrawny?" "I haven't been sleeping too well." He admitted, and that was true. He hadn't been sleeping comfortably since he first arrived, then again when did he ever have a full night's sleep? That's when he thought, should he come clean with her? If she knew then she'd be more careful around Zarok, but it wouldn't be long until the sorcerer caught up to her suspicions. Not to mention her situation was already as bad as it was, adding a homicidal necromancer and his elite guard into the mix wouldn't keep her at ease. The car ride lasted an hour before pulling up and parking into a colonial building. Up until now, Tim had never visited the café before. While he had heard of it and tried the delicacies she brings home, he had not once set foot there. Parking into a reserved spot by the entrance, she and Tim stepped out of the vehicle.  
"Ms. Nebula, I see you're the owner of the establishment, are you by chance its founder too?" Tim felt it necessary to change the subject, not only because he'd like to lower his stress level but was also curious of the café's history. She shook her head as she unlocked the doors and gave a teasing smile, "Do I look 96 years old to you?" Nebby laughed as they entered the café. From the inside, the café had olive brown walls with beige stripes, complimented by white chairs and tables with a green flower centerpiece. This also included dark brown flooring and a mount ceiling to give the place a warm glow, its outdoor seating had a fireplace with silver seating and Paris green umbrellas that stood tall and proud. With it being a café, there two menus placed near the back containing all the delectable menu items plus a display of the pastries that was available for purchase. "This place was opened in October 3rd, 1920 by my great-great Grandfather, Felix Donk." Nebby gestured to the picture of a stern yet kindly man that hung in between the two menus. Under the portrait had a plaque that read;

 **FELIX HUMBERT DONK**  
 _"Founder of Baby Cakes Café"  
1880-1949_

"Funny thing about the name, Felix called his wife Agnes, 'Baby Cakes' a lot, so when it came time to pick a name for the café she suggested using her pet name!" Nebby snickered, "The café opened post-World War I, and with the addition to his gift in baking it made a lot of money in the Roaring Twenties." She grabbed an apron that hung by the entrance to the kitchen, tying it around her waist. Tim couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "What happened then?" "Well, if you've been reading your history books, in October 29, 1929 the stock market crashed and sent the Western world into a severe, crippling depression." Nebby continued, "It was hard for them to get by, got even worse when World War II came along. Everyone was scared out of their minds, and with my great-great grandparents and their kids all being German…" she shook her head, "Man, I don't know what would've happened if great-grandpa Claus hadn't enlisted in the Army."

Tim frowned at that last part, "Did…Claus ever come back to his family?"  
"He was killed in action, but on the bright side he had two sons before getting drafted; my grandpa Gerald and my Grandpa Lucas." She brought out her phone and presented him a picture of her relatives, both in their younger days, "Grandpa Lucas died twenty years ago, and I still miss his really cool stories of when he and Grandpa Gerald were in the Marines. They, plus my Dad's time in the Navy, really inspired me to join the Air Force." "Ah, so you come from a military background as well!" Tim smiled, good to know he wasn't the only former soldier present; he gave a brief salute to her. She laughed, "Thanks, I joined when I was seventeen, but left after five years of service because my Dad was retiring from the family business. I mean, my brothers and sisters weren't interested and quite frankly I was the only one that wanted to run place. The café was one of favorite places while growing up, so why not?" Nebby sighed, "Pretty fucking stupid, right? Crawling back to an old memory when I could've continued to make new ones in the Air Force..."

 _At least you got to leave military life, I never got the chance._ Tim thought sadly as he sat at a table near the register, "No, it's not senseless at all!" He gave her an encouraging smile, "It's good that you came back, couldn't let an old flame die, now would we?" "Well, now that you mention it, the Baby Cakes Café is definitely a part of Dallington's history as well my own family's..." Nebby smirked. Just as she had finished that sentence, several persons entered the establishment; all were dressed in light pink blouses with black trousers and white aprons. Some had their long hair tied back while others kept it short, but none of them unkempt. Nebby stepped aside and watched as they split up; half went to work back of the house, the other half was left to work front of the house. Tim turned his attention to the menu, already his mouth began to water as his eyes scanned over the categories; eggs, waffles, pancakes, oatmeal, French toast, omelets!

"Pick anything you want, it's on me." Nebby winked at him.

He nodded and stared at the menu once again, he might as well start with a beverage. Getting up from his seat, he walked up to the counter just as a customer was entering the café. The sound of heels hitting the floor in a hurried manner caught his attention. The counter had two registers, so Tim was able to get a good look at the person standing next to him.

She was overweight, for starters; but that didn't bother him. With a button nose, honey-colored eyes, golden brown hair, plump and pink lips, and rosy cheeks it accentuated her round face. Even if put into a strict bun, she had a slight wave of hair at the front and a tiny curl at the top of her head. She wore tiny, round glasses that at times slid from the bridge of her nose, a plain white blouse with a black pencil skirt, a black choker, and black pumps to accommodate to her tiny feet. Needless to say; she was quite attractive. Tim blushed slightly before glancing back at the menu; the cashier on the woman's side seemed to recognize her, as she greeted her with a smile, "Morning! Having the usual today?" The woman nodded in a frantic manner, "Yes please, and an espresso macchiato with caramel drizzle!" She dug into her purse to retrieve her wallet. The cashier put in the order, "I'm guessing you're meeting with the head honcho today?"

"Oh, yes! I-I really have to get her into a good m-mood today!"  
"Yikes, what's got her panties twisted into a knot?"  
"Oh…w-well, she wasn't pleased with the designs coming from the Graphic Arts department."  
"Heh, well it's not like she can design those bottles herself."  
"P-please, you know she can only do so much…"

The Cashier rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess you're right; that'll be $10.38 by the way." The woman had whipped out her card and completed the transaction. The cashier headed to the kitchen, and while hearing the conversation, Tim had also ordered a simple pancake breakfast from the other cashier and gone back to his seat to wait for the latte. He couldn't help but pity the poor woman, from what he had heard, she was practically bending over backwards to appease her superior, and from personal experience he knew it was not an easy task. It brought him back to when he was only a squire; running all over Gallowmere just to meet the demands of a pompous, intimidating noble. And while the job had its ups and downs, it still paid handsomely in the end. One of the employees brought out a brown paper bag followed by three drinks, one of which he assumed was his. Just as Tim had gotten up, she had grabbed two of the drinks; the stress had dug into her head so there was no time to think about which was the right drink.

The woman had also failed to notice the wet floor sign that had been placed by an employee, who had gone to clean out the mop bucket. She slips; but doesn't fall. Instead, the drinks both hit the floor and spill on the suds. She turns and sees someone holding her hands, keeping her away from the wet floor. "Good thing I caught you." she turns her head to see the man who caught her, "Couldn't let you fall now could I?" Tim smiled before letting her go, as she regained balance. He then frowns at the mess on the floor, "And what a shame, you've paid a good shilling for that I'll bet." To which she then starts to panic, "Oh! Oh no! I-I should've been more careful, I-"  
"It's not your fault, ma'am." Tim knelt down and picked up the empty cups, "After all, accidents always happen." He then took closer inspection; he remembered that employees often wrote the names of each drink onto the cups, he huffed and headed to the counter, then back to the distressed woman. Her eyes widened, "Espresso macchiato!" "I don't think your superior would enjoy my drink." Tim chuckled, handing her the cup. "Thank you, sir; you've practically saved my career!" She gasped. Tim couldn't help but frown, was her superior that strict on her? No wonder she was a mess! Still, he kept composure and gestured to the clock, "I'm sure you'd love to stay and chat, but you've got somewhere to be, correct?"

"Oh, right! Got to be at work before 7:30…!"  
"I trust you'll be more careful?"  
"I-I can't guarantee that, I do tend to fall a lot."  
"Well, then I'll be there to catch you."

The last part made the woman blush; Tim could've sworn he saw a small smile on her face as she used one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Knocking herself out of cloud nine, the woman then exited the café just as Nebby had emerged from her office.

"No fucking way," Nebby flashed a mischievous grin, "Were you… _flirting_ with Annabel Charity?"  
Flirting? Tim's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink, "I'm not sure what I said that made you misinterpret our conversation, but as far as I know I never said anything of the sort. Also, it's quite rude to be eavesdropping, don't you think?" "Ah, c'mon Timmy, I was just fuckin' with ya!" The baker laughed, throwing a light punch to the archer's arm. Her laughter quickly softened, "You know, I've known Ann for a long time and I've never seen her eyes sparkle like that since High School!" "Oh, so you know her?" Color Tim intrigued! Was it Story Time already? "Know her? Shit, Annie and I go way back!" Nebby grinned. Ah, she could remember that moment like it was yesterday, "It was a cold, rainy day back in '87, our moms dressed us in the same pink rain jackets and floral-patterned boots. Fuck, we even had the same hairstyle! Our moms came to pick us up and her mom picked me up while mine picked Ann up! I tell you, they were so embarrassed when they found out they grabbed the wrong kid!" Even if it was 29 years ago, she'll never forget the look on Mrs. Charity's face when she removed the jacket only to find her wearing overalls instead of the pink dress she had chosen for her daughter. "Annie and I somehow still have time to hang out despite our busy schedules, it's either girl's night out, shopping, lunch, or helping out folks at the homeless shelter. Her family wasn't given the name Charity for noting." Nebby shrugs, "Sorry to bother you, by the way, I heard you two talking and I got curious." "Oh, it's no trouble, Ms. Nebula!" Tim laughed.

The café closes at 2 pm, sharp. And Nebby was heavily persistent about that; the establishment had to be sparkling by the time the doors close. The kitchen had to be rid of any unwanted pests, food must be properly stored; all ingredients that needed to be sitting overnight had to be placed in the refrigerator, proofer, or freezer. Equipment had to be put back in an orderly fashion, all food that had not been consumed that day had to be given to charity, and all the garbage had to have been disposed. She'd give the run-around and examine the place, and if everything was in order, they can leave. If not, then the employee must stay to properly complete their task. Thankfully, that day had never come; so, as the daily routine shows, everyone left. Nebby locked the doors and got into her car, Tim following close behind. "Okay, I got to run a few errands downtown, hope you don't mind me dropping you off at the house." Nebby started her car. "Not at all, I wouldn't mind holding down the fort while you're gone." Tim nodded, but what he really meant to say was 'no' because he didn't want to go back, and to be on his own no less.

"Great, think you can do a few things while I'm away? The flowers need watering, and maybe you can bake something? I will admit I've become a huge sucker for those honey cakes you made yesterday." Nebby giggled as she pulled out from the parking lot and onto the main road. _My Momma taught me that recipe; it was a favorite treat of mine growing up._ Tim thought fondly, especially when she'd add edible rose petals to garnish! Although, his twist on the childhood treat was adding a filling consisting of honey and custard, as well as powdered sugar to top along with a honey drizzle, and finally the rose petals to garnish. Maybe preparing such a dish should calm him down regarding the whole Zarok situation. And while pumpkins were a delicacy in his homeland, he felt that at times a change of flavor was necessary.

The car ride was silent, with the exception of the gentle hum of the engine and the air conditioner blowing cool air onto their faces.

Nebby eventually pulled up to her driveway, handing Tim an extra set of house keys and a slip of paper, "I won't be out for too long, but if you need anything, just call me." "Of course, I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Nebula." He exited the vehicle, the baker sitting there waiting for Tim to get into the house safely. Once Tim heard the tires as she pulled out from her driveway and back to the road, he went towards the watering hose and turned on the faucet, pressing the handle forced water spraying out of the nozzle. He hummed to himself as he stood watering the plants. This he did for both front and back before coming back inside for lunch. He sighed, "Hm, I'm thinking maybe tuna sandwiches..." He headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch; he looked into the pantry and then the fridge, the idea hit him almost instantaneously. He drained a can of tuna, and then boiled three eggs; once the shell was removed he then diced the eggs and some celery, and then mixed it into a bowl with a tablespoon of mayonnaise. Seasoning with pepper to taste, he then toasted four slices of bread before assembling them into sandwiches.

As he ate, Tim treated himself to some afternoon reading to go with his tuna egg sandwiches and iced tea. Once finished, he cleaned up and stretched around the house. Heading upstairs and to his room around 5:35 pm, Tim plopped himself onto the bed and covered himself with the sheets, resting his head on his pillow. He drifted off to sleep immediately.

.

.

"Anything yet, Megwyne…?" Sir Daniel looked over the Celtic woman's shoulder.  
She shook her head, "I'm afraid nothing has come up as of yet, I'm sorry Daniel." She looked away from the murky pool of water in front of her. Truth be told, Megwyne had not used the mirror pool in years, she wasn't sure if she remembered how to use it. Still, she was trying her best, averting her gaze back to the pool, bringing all her concentration into its waters. She had prepared herself for this ritual; to find a lost person she needed sea salt over her door and in front of it. Megwyne kept a visual image of the crossbowman in her mind, chanting,

 _ **"Salt in the ocean, salt on my door draw,  
Sir Timothy to me a fortnight or before  
As ships sail and travel and the great four seas,  
send my heart's desire through the cosmos to me.  
I call to the powers of the ever flowing sea and  
as will I so mote it be."**_

Daniel stood away from her as she then lit a candle, letting it burn for thirteen minutes. She had to keep the image in her head, the seeing pool began to illuminate, its waters becoming brighter than before. And while he wanted to tell her it was working he'd rather keep quiet; if he were to break her concentration they'd have to wait another night to perform the ritual.

He was grateful they were getting some sort of progress, for the past month all attempts at finding his friend were a lost cause. He couldn't keep himself focused while training due to his immense worries. And while the other heroes sought to bring him comfort, at least, to the best of their ability, he couldn't keep his mind off the possibilities. Canny Tim was out there somewhere and he needed to know whether or not he was safe. Megwyne's eyes opened when she saw the archer's reflection in the pool, gasping she motioned for the knight to come over and have a look. Resisting the urge to sprint over and possibly knock over the pool, he looked down and…there he was.

The waters showed Tim, fast asleep and unharmed. "He's safe…" Daniel sighed, "Does it show where he is?" "From what I can see, he's sleeping soundly in another's home." She says, smiling warmly. So, his summoner is actually taking care of him? Another sigh of relief, "Then I guess our work is done here, Tim is safe and might be coming home soon, right?" "While I wish I can say that, I'm afraid that won't happen. Every picture tells a story, and from what we're seeing here this is only part of it." Megwyne shook her head, "Even if miles away from Gallowmere's borders, dangers still follow, I can sense it." "So, he's not actually safe?" Daniel frowned.

"For now, he is." Megwyne placed her hands onto the rim of the seeing pool, leaning closer to the image, "But sadly, not for long." The image then vanishes, the pool losing its glow. "There's not much we can do other than watch…"

.

.

A nap to clear his mind was just what he needed! Tim began to hum as he prepared the cake batter; the kettle was heating up on the stove and there was a light breeze coming from the outside. He had opened the window by the sink, just to get a little air as it was getting stuffy in the kitchen. He could almost smell the fresh air, watching the first autumn leaves float to the ground; summer was ending, and very soon it'll be time for fresh pumpkins and spices. The oven was hot and ready for the batter, as he poured it onto the round cake tins sitting on the counter, oiled and ready for service. Pouring half into one tin and the other half with the second; he then carefully pulled the two inside the oven, setting the time for 45 minutes; plenty of time to create a filling! He checked the time; 7:15 pm, Nebby should be coming home soon. Tim had decided he was going to surprise Nebby with a home-cooked meal; Garlic parmesan pasta with chicken, chicken and gnocchi soup, and potato salad. But just as he was about to begin, he heard a knock on the door. Was she home already? Tim frowned and took a knife from the knife block sitting by the oven, carefully hiding it in his pockets as he slowly made his way to the front door.

He felt his heart racing madly as he checked the peep hole; it could be anyone! Tim immediately assumed the worst as he took a looksee.

Zarok was standing there, grinning sadistically.

Tim's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stepped away from the door with his hands trembling. "Open the door; I know you're in there." Zarok had his hand on the doorknob and was trying to open it. Tim tried to talk, he wanted to tell him to go away, but no words came out. "I smell honey cakes and early grey…let me in, they go tremendously with conversation." Zarok's voice, already grim as it was, went down an octave as he let out a light chuckle. No, he wasn't going to let him in, Tim silently thanked god that Nebby wasn't here, but then thought, _I feel much safer when she's around!_ Tim could practically hear his heart beating. Looking around, Tim realized he needed to act quickly. Sure, he had the knife, but what if there were more of them surrounding the house? Too many to take on his own, at least without the use of a crossbow. Quickly, but quietly, Tim proceeded to lock all the doors and windows in the house. He finished with the kitchen, closing the curtains before looking towards the basement door. Upstairs and the main floor were not an option; hiding spots were limited and as far as he knew he only had a knife reserved for a singular enemy, god forbid there were more…  
The basement offered plenty of hiding spots; Nebby wasn't exactly fond of the place and would often place boxes upon boxes full of papers and other miscellaneous items, they were mostly items gathered from her years of military service. Taking a deep breath, Tim went straight for the basement, grabbing a key while he was at it.

The basement was eerie, dark, damp, and overall unpleasant. But Tim was not going to let that get in the way of hiding! As he made his way down, further into the pitch-black room, Tim realized he had closed and locked all entryways except for the open window in the kitchen. The palm of his hand met with his forehead as he cursed himself, how could he have forgotten? Hearing someone getting in plus the front door being pounded didn't help. Tim pressed on; hopefully he'd have enough time to hide. While trying not to knock anything over and draw attention, he sought refuge in a corner, which thankfully had enough boxes and cloths draped over them to provide proper coverage. Somehow squeezing himself in the corner, he sat down and hugged his legs. He stayed silent; because of that, he heard the front door open.

"Excellent; now remember, we don't leave any trace behind, the house has to be spotless." He heard Zarok giving instructions, "When you find the little pest, knock him out immediately. Knowing him he'd struggle, and with a struggle comes evidence." "Remin' me again wa we're kidnappin' insteid ay killin' th' dobber?" Kardok's irritated voice made Tim shiver. "Ugh, weren't you paying attention? We need him so Nebby could give us the book!" This voice sounded much like Daniel's, but harsher, most likely Orion. "But we can still kill heem, reit?" Kardok asked hopefully, "I've bin waitin' tay damn lang tae gie mah revenge oan heem!" "Thou can't, Kardok. Lady Nebby will not be happy." Hearing Oliver say that made Tim sigh in relief, leaning his body forward. This unfortunately led to something on top of the pile of boxes tip over, why, why did it have to be made of porcelain? The sound sent the group upstairs into confusion, "Search the house, we have only ten minutes until she returns!" Zarok ordered. _Ten minutes he said, just ten more minutes and she's home!_ Tim thought to himself. _Just stay quiet…and if they find you just plunge the knife into whoever's closer and run._ He heard footsteps going up the stairs to the second floor, some in the kitchen and in the living room. "As much as Ah hate heem, Ah will say he diz make bonnie guid cake." Tim could tell Kardok was eyeing the honey cakes that were currently baking in the oven. That's when he heard the basement door creak open, Tim brought out the knife, ready to strike. Already he was beginning his escape route; Kardok was already coming down along with someone else, so it'd be easier to attack Kardok and bolt out the room, from there he should lock the basement door and head straight for the backyard, the foliage should provide enough stealth; and then he would hop the fence and run as far from the house as he could. "Ooh! Lady Nebby hath many interesting things!" Tim took a quick peek, and even in the darkness, he could spot the fazgul's silhouette along with a jacket, "Not a camouflage fan, but I'm sure this looked good on her ladyship!" "Ne'er min' 'at, we need tae fin' heem," Kardok frowned, "He's haur, ah ken it." "Oh, why not try the corners?" Oliver suggested, to which the centaur nodded and preceded to edge closer to Tim's hiding spot. His heart raced madly as he checked the corners…

It must've been a miracle, because Kardok passed by his spot, checking everywhere else before turning back over, "Naethin' haur, Ollie, let's gang back upstairs." "T'was worth a try…" Oliver shrugged as the two exited the basement. Once the coast was clear, Tim quietly emerged from his hiding spot. Change of plan; the whole house is littered with enemies. He searched the room in a panicked manner; the key was in his possession, he could lock the door, but then what? He then spotted a window, albeit being very small, Tim felt confident that he'd fit. But first, he had to lock the door. He began to walk; making sure each step he made had no sound. He was completely alone in the basement, any particular sound would've bounced off the walls and attract the others; after all, that's how it got them down here in the first place. His movements were slow, his eyes meeting with the door; should it open again he'd only have a few seconds to hide. Thankfully no such thing happened, and Tim was safely at the door, taking the key from his pocket and gripping onto his tightly, he inserted the key into the hole and slowly twisted it. The click was brief and silent, and with that said and done, Tim could move onto escaping through the window.

It was small and narrow, but big enough for him to squeeze through; he smiled in satisfaction as he opened the window and then stacking boxes to provide a decent boost. As he was climbing out, he used the knife to plunge it into the ground and help pull him out. But instead of hitting the soil, the blade had hit something else.

Hearing Orion screaming in agony made Tim's stomach sink. The dark knight stepped back and held his left foot in pain, giving Tim enough time to successfully go through the window. Orion's dull green eyes met with Tim's bright blue ones; they flashed with absolute hatred and utter rage. "Why you no good little twat, you stabbed my fucking foot!" Orion shouted, "I ought to have your head for this!" Despite being in pain, Orion charged; only to be met with Tim's fist. Getting hit upside the head only caused him to stumble back, but was knocked to the ground when the archer performed a spinning back kick, nailing Orion in the abdomen. He lied there writhing, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Tim then ran into the direction of the front yard, just as Nebby's car was pulling up on the driveway. Finally, she was home!

Nebby exited the vehicle, "Tim, what are you doing outside?" Tim was about to talk when Zarok emerged from within the house, "I believe your friend was locked in the basement, we were having tea when he went down to retrieve something…"

 _He must've heard me lock the basement door…_ Tim thought. Nebby raised a brow, "Tea, huh? Okay…I can believe that." "Would you care to join us? It only seems polite." Zarok grinned. "Just let me change, my blouse got all fucked when I visited the supermarket today." Nebby nodded as she entered the house, Tim following close behind. As she went upstairs, Zarok pulled the archer to the side, "You're lucky she came home in time…" he hissed.

.

.

"You know, you didn't have to make dinner for me." Nebby smirked as Tim washed the dishes, "It was meant to be a surprise…" he sighed. Unfortunately, during his "grand" escape, the food had burned and the honey cakes were undercooked. He had to scrap the whole meal! "It was a nice gesture." She shrugged, "I'm heading upstairs really quick, and I'll be right back." Tim watched as she exited the kitchen and heard her going upstairs…along with Zarok. The archer frowned and followed them, turning off the faucet beforehand. As he made his way upstairs, he could hear a conversation unfold.

Zarok had entered Nebby's bedroom as she was brushing her hair and fixing up her jewelry, "Pardon my intrusion, may we talk?" "Sure, what's on your mind?" She replied. Zarok cleared his throat, "This has been on my mind for a while now, but I'd like to ask you something." "Get on with it." She sounded agitated. Tim had arrived at her doorway just in time to see Nebby get up from the seat of her vanity mirror and Zarok hold one of her hands, "May I call you Beatrice? You remind me so much of her, she was an old friend of mine." "Uh…sure, if you want." Nebby was uncomfortable. Zarok's grin had not yet faltered, "Tell me, Beatrice, you wouldn't happen to have a book…a spell book perhaps?"

"Yeah, it's on my nightstand, why?"  
"I'd like to see it, if you don't mind."

"Knock yourself out." She reached into the drawers of her nightstand and brought out the book. "Finally, after so long…" Zarok reached for it. Just as his hands were about to finally meet with the soft felt of the book's cover; it was torn away from him.

Nebby glared, "You honestly think I'd fall for that?"

Zarok's brows furrowed, "You knew." "Well yeah, I never saw any centaurs before you moved to the neighborhood, plus that story of yours was utter bullshit." She waved the book in his face, "You've come for this, haven't you?" She stepped back just as the sorcerer had attempted to swipe it. "It's mine!" His right eye twitched in anger, "Give me my book, Beatrice!" That's when Tim burst into the room and restrained the sorcerer, grabbing onto his forearms tightly. It took all of the archer's willpower as he held him back; it lasted for only a few precious moments before the sorcerer broke free and charged at Nebby, who held the book up defensively. As soon as his hands met with the felt cover of the book, a buzzing, yet burning sensation spread throughout his arms. Bright green lightning had sprung out from its pages and struck the sorcerer, knocking him onto the floor. The searing pain caused him to howl and step back. "Wha…what…?" Zarok gasped in surprise, his eyes were widened as he looked at his hands; they were incredibly numb, and the shock had left him with Lichtenburg marks all over his arms. Nebby lowered her arms and stared at the page, "Holy shit…" she breathed. The page had a spell in front of it;

 **Static Shock**

 _An elemental spell guaranteed to protect you from harm; associated with the lightning bolts, this spell is also guaranteed to leave your targets with a mark or two, as well as leaving them temporary paralyzed. However, if abused, it can backfire and cause permanent damage to the victim and the user._

"Static Shock, huh? Lovely," Nebby closed the book, "Never thought I'd pick this piece of shit up again." She looked down at Zarok with a smug look. "Curse you, Beatrice…" He muttered under his breath. Tim, in the meantime, stood there flabbergasted. What a strange turn of events this has been! He couldn't stop looking at the book; he couldn't tell if Nebby had casted the spell herself or if the book truly had a mind of its own. But now didn't seem to be the appropriate time for questions, however. Nebby placed the book on her nightstand and looked into another drawer, Zarok laughed softly, "You were always weak, and so is your new form, Beatrice…yet you're ten steps ahead of me like always…" That's when Nebby pulled out something else; a gun. She checked to see if it was loaded, and then pointed it to his forehead with darkness in her eyes.

"Get the hell out of my house." She growled.

"You better do what she says; I think she turned the safety off." Tim frowned at him. With a bit of effort, Zarok finally managed to get up. "Consider those marks as a warning; next time you decide to fuck with a former Chief Master Sergeant, she will pull the fucking trigger and put a bullet right between the eyes." Nebby warned him. She had refused to put the gun down until she was sure the sorcerer had left the house, Tim had to confirm that he'd indeed left before she felt more at ease. He carefully approached her, "Ms. Nebula, are you alright?" She lowered her gun and sighed, "I need a fucking drink." "I couldn't agree more, Ms. Nebula." Tim gave a weak smile. She then brought out her phone, "I'm calling an Uber, we're getting shitfaced tonight."

Their driver dropped them off at the local bar; Nebby gave their driver a tip before he drove off. "Hope you don't mind, I invited a friend of mine to drink with us, so we're gonna wait out here for her." Nebby smiled. "Not at all, the more the merrier!" Tim smiled back. Both stood there awkwardly by the entrance for a while; it was chilly outside, so Nebby had to wear a long coat and thin scarf while Tim settled for his usual jacket. The sky was near pitch black, the street lights and signs from the shops illuminating the pavements and buildings. The sound of smooth jazz echoed from within the bar, as did the laughter of patrons. Strangely enough, hardly anyone was seen passing by, most likely due to everyone being inside a shop or restaurant. Tim cleared his throat nervously, "So…Chief Master Sergeant?" Nebby nodded, "Its rank E-9; I worked Military Police and slowly went up the ranks as the years went by."

Silence fell upon them once again for a while, at least until another car pulled up. Stepping out of the vehicle was a tall woman; her black hair cut short and the tips dyed fuchsia pink, emerald green eyes to compliment her tan skin. Her entire left arm was decorated with tattoos of roses, vines and leaves to coil around it, and it complimented her heavy pink jacket and bright teal top, which cut off at the midriff. The driver pulled away as the woman removed her shades, Nebby greeted her with open arms, "Salem!" "Hey Nebby, how wa-" Salem stopped when she saw her friend's skin color, "What the fuck happened to you? When'd your skin turn green?"

"Wait, you can see this?" Nebby's brow was raised. "Uh, yeah! You look like a fucking orc!" Salem put her hands out to gesture at it. "If you really want to know…" Nebby began, "I basically fucked with a Necronomicon and while drunk off my ass brought this guy back from the dead- and believe me, the culture shock hit him like a garbage truck on steroids. Now the owner's pissed and just a few hours ago, broke into my fucking house to try and hold him for ransom."

"So…you can do magic now?" Salem wondered. "Yup, and apparently bringing Tim back was supposed to kill me," Nebby shrugged, "I hadn't thought to use the book again until an hour ago." She then averted her gaze towards Tim, "Sorry for not telling you anything, but in hindsight, my behavior should've been enough evidence to tell you that I didn't believe him." "No, no, it was mine for keeping my mouth shut," Tim shook his head, "And to be completely honest, you're always giving attitude, so it was hard to tell." "Fair enough." Nebby rolled her eyes. "Hey why don't we head in, let him at least have a few drinks, he probably needs it more than we do." Salem suggested. "Oh, don't I know it." Nebby laughed as they entered the bar.

The place was dimly lit, with gold walls and floors, rich red chairs with candles in the center of each table, the bar had bright, white LED lights with each bottle proudly displayed in each shelf. The bar tables were made of wood, each barstool was cut to an elegant shape and had red cushions. Smooth jazz was played by a band on the nearby stage; the walls had stunning glamor shots of movie stars and posters of films from the Roaring 20's. Tim's breath was taken away by the elegant décor and charm, Nebby nudged his arm, " _The Gold Room_ has always been popular; the only place I know that wasn't hit by the Great Depression." The three sat at a round table, a waitress came by and handed them menus. Tim had already chosen his drink; a simple Pale Ale. But what really got his attention were the food items available;

 **APPETIZERS**

 _Bacon jalapeno poppers_

Mozzarella sticks

Pizza Waffles

Cheeseburger stuffed Onion rings

Bacon Ranch Cheesy Tater Tots

Boneless Chicken Wings

Meat pie bites

 **ENTREES**

 _All-Day Breakfast burger_

Beer-battered fish and chips

Chicken tenders and cheese fries

Chicken Parmesan sliders

BBQ Chicken sliders

Double Cheeseburger sliders

New England clam chowder

Tim's stomach was growling; he had not eaten since 3:48 pm, and quite frankly he was ravenous. He was awfully tempted to order everything on the menu; all these items would go great with ale! Thankfully, he kept himself from doing so by instead just ordering the soup and cheeseburger onion rings. Nebby settled for an Oktoberfest with the breakfast burger and the tots, Salem settled for Fish and Chips with a Corona. Once the orders were placed, Tim began to notice a woman sitting by herself. All he could see were black pumps, a cascade of hair as black as night, a white fur coat, and even silver jewelry. Excusing himself from the table, he then decided to sit next to the woman.

Sitting by her gave Tim full access to what she looked like; needless to say, _The Gold Room_ was nothing compared to her. Her eyes were violet, her lips red as blood, skin white as snow...it was almost like staring at a painting, there was no way she could be real! She had long, full lashes and smoky eyeshadow to compliment her contour and peachy cheeks. Her dress was bright purple with a modest neckline, adorned with silver jewelry and studded diamonds. Her voice was alluring and seductive, "I know what you're thinking; you want to buy me a drink." "Not at all, my lady, I just thought you'd like company." Tim replied. This took the woman by surprise, "Really? Well then, mysterious stranger, you've already got me intrigued." She turned to face him, resting her chin on her hand as she showed her pearly white smile, "Violet Branwen, but tabloids call me Madam Vi." "Timothy Andrews, but my friends call me Canny Tim." He smiled.

As the two began to take on a full conversation, Nebby and Salem watched from afar. "First he flirts with Annie, now he's flirting with her boss." A mischievous grin begins to form on Nebby's face, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he puts two and two together." "Five bucks says he'll get her phone number." Salem says before taking a swig of her corona.

In the meantime, Tim and Violet were having a ball; laughing and joking as if they were old friends. "You know, Canny Tim, I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages!" The Model wiped a tear from her eye, careful as to not ruin her eyeliner. "Well, Stanyer always told good jokes; I cannot take full credit." He held his hands up in defense, "And I must say your knowledge of chemistry is highly impressive!" Violet brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thank you. Science was a favorite subject of mine back in elementary school, taking chemistry in high school was where it took off. It was hard to keep up with my studies while working a modeling career with my little sister, but I managed." "I'm guessing your love for chemistry was greater than your love for fashion?" Tim wondered.

"Exactly, beauty can only take you so far in life. Brains take you anywhere!"  
"And I have reason to believe that you create fragrances that actually smell like its advertisement?"  
"My, my, someone has been studying."  
"Ms. Nebula often leaves her magazines lying on her coffee table."  
"Hmm, now where have I heard that name before…? Isn't she the current owner of _Baby Cakes Café_?"  
"Why yes! She is!"

"My secretary brings me espresso from her shop almost every time I want to chat with her."  
Tim suddenly remembered the woman that nearly slipped over the wet floor today; her curl, her dainty smile. _So, she works for Violet…I guess I should've seen that coming._ Tim thought. But before he could say anything else, Violet gasped, "That's it!" "What's it?" He raised a brow. "You've just given me inspiration for a new fragrance!" She squealed in absolute delight, "Vintage but cozy, I have to write it down!" Violet took out a notepad and pen from her purse, scribbling her ideas down, muttering and giggling to herself in excitement. She then got up from her seat, "I'll have to go home and conduct a proper formula, I'm so sorry for cutting our conversation short." "It was no trouble, Ms. Branwen." Tim gave a reassuring smile, "Plus I'm certain my order will be coming soon. But, may we keep in touch?" "For giving me an idea for my newest fragrance, I'll be more than happy to give you my number." Violet turned to another page and scribbled something on it before tearing the page out, placing it in Tim's hand, "Thank you for your company, Canny Tim, it made my night."

Violet was gone before Tim had least expected it, though thankfully her exit was on time as the food had arrived at his table. He returned to his seat, immediately met with Nebby's overzealous behavior. "No fucking way, you got her number?" Her eyes widened, "Sal, we should crank call her!" "No, no, we're not risking our jobs for this." Her friend frowns, "I think it is great he met someone, but you really need to get him a phone if he plans on talking to her again." "I'll get to it tomorrow, but first I need a break." Nebby picks up her sandwich and then began to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

The people of Gallowmere thought banishing the sorcerer from the land would be the end of it; eliminate the threat, punish his followers, and then move on. For a while, things appeared to be more or less back to normal. One summer's eve a squire had entered the Throne Room with dreadful news, the sorcerer had come back, and this time… he was not alone. With an army of deathless warriors, the sorcerer Zarok had taken the Pumpkin lands, the Silver Mountains, and the Silver Woods. Its citizens were distressed, fearing they'd be next. Pushing his forces away from Gallows Town was trivial, but successful. When he had moved on to the flood lands, King Peregrine's forces prepared to launch an attack. But it would take more than the strength and courage of a thousand men to fully destroy Zarok.

The Captain of the Royal Guard, Sir Daniel Fortesque had been pulled out from his bed and ushered into the battlefield with very little time to strategize. In this time, he had only managed to gather a few mages and beasts to aid his army in battle. But no strategy had prepared him for an ambush; the sorcerer knew the King would send his men to fight; the battle had begun at sunrise. Zarok's men were plenty, with an army of demons at his beck and call. He was the first to attack, once the men had charged, Zarok called for his undead archers. The rest was a bloody blur, the battle had lasted for days; no one could sleep or eat in fear of being torn limb from limb while their guard was down. It was a miracle Zarok's army was vanquished; but it came at a heavy price.

Few came back to the King's Castle; the mourning period had begun. 

Rows upon rows of graves had been dug in the cemetery; many came to the memorial service; torn families, the newly widowed, the orphaned. Those who had been promised the hand of a knight were left heartbroken; widows or former brides and grooms would throw their wedding rings into the grave as the caskets were lowered. Their Captain was buried in a fine crypt, black flags were hung at the Port in respect for the dead, the castle walls were hollow without their men, and following the deaths of soldiers were those of mourners, unable to bear with the reality. Very soon, all had come to terms, and had moved on.

All excluding one person; they'd often be spotted wearing a black funeral shroud and carrying large bouquets of lilies, carnations, roses, and tulips. They'd spend hours beside a lonely grave, often planting the flowers and lighting candles. One particular visit they had noticed the tombstone had no inscription, and with a chisel and hammer they wrote;

 _ **Loving Fiancé  
Loyal Friend  
Brave-hearted Hero**_

The mourner unsheathed their dagger and placed it near their heart, it wouldn't bring their loved one back but they'd surely be with them in the afterlife. Had it not been for another man interrupting, the mourner would've done the deed. They left Gallowmere afterwards, with the mourner always coming back on the anniversary of their beloved's departure. And so, it continued for centuries, the first phrase of his inscription had since eroded over time; the tombstone itself had gotten cracked and at times chipped from its exposures to war, weather, and human behavior.

This year, however, was no different.

The café was busy, Tim sat at his table drinking coffee and watched as customers come and go. Nebby wasn't feeling too well after that night out on the town, and had to be excused to her office for the time being. She'd often come out her office to complain about the loud noises or her headache. He, on the other hand, was just fine. He only had a few drinks, and while he too suffered a headache, there was nothing a good old Columbian Blend couldn't fix! He was in the middle of a good sip when Nebby burst out of her office for the tenth time this morning with a look that could kill, or at the very least mortally wound those around her. She groaned as she sat across from her friend and let her head drop, the table letting a loud thump as her forehead came into contact with the hard wood finish. Her hair spilled onto the table and spread like a wildfire, at least for her bangs, as the rest of it hung low like her arms. Tim will admit, this made him feel nostalgic; made him remember all the hangovers he and Captain Fortesque had back in the day- back when his friend still had flesh on his bones. Sure, he'd still make the attempt, but it'd always end the same way, with Ravenhooves' best wine spilling onto the floor and then him having to clean after his Captain.

"Still not feeling too well?" He raised a brow. Nebby sat back up to glare at him, pointing to her exhausted face, "Does this look like the face of a woman who's ready for work?" "Obviously not," Tim then took another sip of his coffee, "Why else would you let out long lines of profanity while out on the road?" He had tried persuading her to stay in bed if she wasn't feeling too well, but she had insisted that it was alright and that it wouldn't last that long. But both knew that was a lie; last night Tim had to bear witness to Nebby chugging down beer and guzzling wine as if the world was going to end tomorrow. But to give her credit, she didn't fall back on her word on getting quote on quote, shit-faced. And the way back home was no better, for the hour drive back from downtown, it was just her constantly singing a tune about pussycats. Needless to say, the Uber driver wasn't pleased. Thankfully in Tim's case, he was sober enough to apologize on her behalf. "You could've taken the day off you know," he frowned, "With a hangover like yours, you'd need it." "I told you, I'm fine, just as long as I'm not working the registers." Nebby massaged her temples, "Or dealing with bright lights…" No use in trying, she was determined to keep the place running despite her condition. The doors to the café opened, and in stepped a customer, Tim furrowed his brows upon recognizing who was standing there.

Nebby caught on and stood up from her seat, greeting the customer with folded arms and a low growl, "What are you doing here, Zarok?" The sorcerer was unfazed by the owner's intimidating stare, instead he yawned almost tauntingly and gave her an equally insulting smirk, "You said I was welcome to drop by at your café at any time that I so wish, didn't you?" "I'm beginning to reconsider that generous invitation." Nebby snarled, "I advise you to leave now before I stick a foot up your ass." Zarok faked a gasp, placing a hand over his chest as if offended, "I'm touched, Beatrice! I've only come to apologize for my rude behavior," the obvious sarcasm in his voice was mind-numbing. "She can kick people out if they're just going to cause trouble!" Tim declared, "If you're here to make a purchase, you'd better do it now before we force you leave. Because quite frankly, you've given us enough trouble as it is!" Thank goodness the café was having a slow day; this type of confrontation wouldn't fly around other patrons. Zarok averted his gaze over to the archer, lucky him that his power was limited, and wasting it all on him wouldn't do any good. "Don't try anything," Nebby warned him, "I could easily call the cops and report that little break-in and attempted kidnapping; you're outnumbered anyway." He growled and reached into his pockets as he approached the cashier, "Very well, I'll take a whole cheesecake and be on my way…"

From outside, Orion poked his head out from the window of an old station wagon as if on cue and yelled, "Don't forget the doughnuts!" The sorcerer groaned and pulled out his wallet upon the request, "And two boxes of…doughnuts." That last word made him cringe internally, why do these products have the most ridiculous names? "Your total comes to $41.25," the cashier punched in the order on the register. Nebby stood beside the sorcerer with a shit-eating grin, "Cash or credit?" Zarok whipped out a twenty, two tens, and a bucket of change consisting of pennies. It took every ounce of the cashier's willpower to not break down at the sight of the copper coins. "Are you trying to give him a fucking seizure?" Nebby tapped her foot against the tile as the employee counted out the change. "I still need ten cents, sir." The cashier holds out his hand. That extra ten cents were blood money in this business; Zarok rolled his eyes and forks it over, nearly slamming the dime onto the man's hand.

"I didn't know the old man could drive…" Tim was slightly dumbfounded. How on earth did he manage to obtain a vehicle, let alone a license in no less than a few days of living here? He'd better chalk it up to just magic otherwise he'd be standing there lost in his thoughts all day. Zarok left as soon as Nebby handed him the three boxes worth of baked goods, muttering the whole way to his car. "I swear, that sweet tooth of his is going to get him into trouble." Tim then went back to drinking his coffee. 

.

.

.

Daniel exited his room with a journal tucked under his arm, descending down the stairs and taking a seat at the grand table in the mess hall; he opened its pages and brought out an inkwell and a quill. He had taken many notes since looking into the Mirror Pool, but so far, he hadn't come to any conclusion as of yet. His observations showed that his friend was fast asleep in someone's home, but where exactly? That's what he wanted to know. It was a new era, quite obvious at that as the vision portrayed different devices that Daniel wasn't familiar with. He groaned and slouched in his seat, all that thinking was giving him a headache! And considering his lack of a brain, it really hurt.

"Oh Daniel," Ravenhooves' voice had Daniel suddenly sit upright, "Up early I see, still trying to interpret that little vision from yesterday?" The centaur Prince sat by him and glanced down at the knight's notes and illustrations. In the dead center of a page was a quick sketch of the vision from yesterday, surrounding the image were scribbles and jotted down notes scattered everywhere. "It's a nice sketch, but your handwriting, I'm afraid it isn't legible." He chuckled. Daniel glared, "Not everyone can master that chicken scratch you call cursive." "Fair enough, though next time, please keep your notes in one place." The prince insisted. "Last I checked; I was in the Hall of Heroes, not a classroom." Daniel claimed. Silence fell upon the dining hall; it'd be another hour until the others got up for an early-morning stretch. "Shouldn't you be out on a light trot or something?" The knight mentioned, "Or at least be out in the springs washing that mane for the fifth time today?" "Shouldn't you be picking out Fortesque-brand tall tales to tell amongst the others?" Ravenhooves inquired. Sir Daniel raised a hand to say something else, but couldn't find the proper words. Instead, he averted his gaze back over to his journal, picking up his quill and adding more notes to the page.

His quill then hovered over the sketch, adding small strokes of lines to give the figure sleeping more definition, trying his best to remember every feature. Ravenhooves sighed; it'd been well over a month since their friend's disappearance, and a few hours since Megwyne managed to track him. Every fragment of evidence helps, and while they had little to spare it was a good start. But the longer they dedicated themselves to their investigation, the more serious the situation became. And it'd also become apparent that Dan became sullen and strained. He looked at Daniel, "I just wish we could do more to help." The knight, however, didn't respond. "Canny Tim is one of us, and we heroes need to look out for each other. Besides, wasn't loyalty his best trait?" The prince continued, only to be interrupted by Dan, "Since when did you care about Tim? All you did was try to dress him up and use him as a bartender." So, he wants to get pissy? Two could play at that game.

"Says the same man that used him as an accessory."  
"Tim was everything but an accessory! He is my best friend!"  
"A best friend that you betrayed."  
"Can you not bring that up?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?"  
"Raven, I've no time to be bantering with you."  
"That's right, you're all bone, you can't possibly have nerves."  
"Look, can I help you with something? I need to continue my investigation."  
"Daniel, you've been working on this case for a month now, take a break."  
"No, I can't, every second counts."  
"And I understand, we all do, but you hadn't slept or even picked up your sword."  
"How can I? If I so much as take a wink, I'll miss important clues."  
"I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but your search has been less than fruitful."  
"I know that! It's even harder now, new century and all." 

Ravenhooves shook his head; poor Daniel. And to think, that just a few centuries ago, Tim was in this exact position, how he constantly worried about never seeing his captain again. On some days it'd take at least three men to pry him away from the entrance. And barely scrapping the surface, as there was also the excess nightmares and lack of communication. Though at the time, he couldn't blame him for being surrounded by strangers. "I know it isn't much, but please know that we're doing everything we can to help you." Ravenhooves consoled. "And I appreciate that," Daniel stood up from his seat, "Megwyne and I will be tracking him again tonight, hopefully I'll be able to know more of his whereabouts…and more importantly, who his summoner is." Ravenhooves frowned, "Daniel, have you considered potential allies as of yet? Tim can't be alone down there, even if he had somehow obtained a weapon would it be enough?" "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out." Dan groaned. Perhaps a quick nap would help clear the fog? Ravenhooves knew that fighting with Dan into taking a break wouldn't do any good, and while he'd hate to do this, it gave him no choice.

Dan barely had time to react, and fell down on the floor. Megwyne had been standing behind him with her frying pan, "Sorry, Daniel!" "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up." Woden commented. "Who cares? His pacing was driving me insane!" Ravenhooves huffed, "I swear, one of these days I'm going to remove that clunky armor of his and just throw it out!" "If he went without armor, wouldn't that be considered nudity?" Stanyer raised a brow. "Not if you're a skeleton." Karl corrected.

.

.

.

Nebby locked the doors to her café, yawning slightly, "Alright scrawny, anything you wanna do before we head home? Hurry up and make a decision because I need to take an Excedrin before my fucking head implodes." Tim stood thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "Well, I'd like to get some flowers to put by my window, and I'd also like to get some history books." Nebby opened up her car doors, "Well then get in loser, we're going shopping." The archer obliged and entered the vehicle. They pulled out from the parking lot and started going down the road; since it was getting colder now, Nebby had to turn on the heating, which Tim didn't mind. She glanced over to see him sitting perfectly still, "Do you ever get cold?" "No," he chuckled, "I always bundle up or I sleep next to someone with a lot of body warmth." "That explains why all the blankets are in your room…" she muttered. Tim smiled and then looked out the window, looking on at the pedestrians strolling along; some toting shopping bags or hand in hand with someone else. Nebby coughed, "So, um…what was it like in Gallowmere?" "Why do you ask?" He raised a brow curiously. "Well, I noticed how nervous you were around Kardok and Zarok, plus you rarely talk about your home life," she giggled, "For someone as chatty as you, that's pretty surprising. I hope you're not hiding anything." Confound it, she was right. So far, Tim had been so invested in fitting in that he had failed to open himself up to her; not the wisest thing to do.

He then began, "Well, for starters…I was born on 1253 to a noble family and ever since I was a child, I had always dreamed of becoming the best archer in the Kingdom. Papa was in the Royal Guard as an archer; and I hoped to one day become as great as he was." His smile faltered, to which Nebby then frowned, "Oh no, what happened?" Often it was problematic for him to talk about, but Tim couldn't hold back, "They died when I was a boy, it seemed like one minute I was the happiest child in Gallowmere, then suddenly I had nothing."

"You had friends any growing up?" Nebby tried to change the subject. This made Tim beam, "Of course! Cap- I mean, Daniel and I were friends since childhood, we were as thick as thieves! He and his family were the ones that took me in after my family had passed. Why, I even saw him as the older brother I'd always wanted! And let me tell you, he had such impractical ideas back then! I remember one time we snuck into Zarok's old lab, he wanted to steal that dried fish's trident to prove himself to the kingdom." "Prove what, exactly?" She grinned. The archer frowned, "Oh…how did it go? Ah yes," he cleared his throat, and in the best impression of Daniel he could muster he declared, _"A hero is someone who does something that no one else would do because it's scary!"_ Thank goodness Nebby wasn't drinking anything otherwise she would've choked on it from laughing so hard.

Once she had calmed down Tim then continued, "Cut him a bit of slack, he was ten at the time. And as you could expect, it backfired, though in hindsight I knew it'd fail anyway; we wound up ruining a brew of his and next thing we know it, we're being chased around by a rightfully angered Zarok." He could remember that day as if it were yesterday; seeing the mad magician tremble in absolute rage, he himself shivering in fear, not to mention running and dodging his attacks for what seemed like an eternity.

"We were eventually cornered, and I was convinced we were going to die that day." Tim recalled, "But Daniel showed no fear, and that inspired me to stand with him. Of course, a seven and ten-year-old couldn't possibly take on a highly experienced sorcerer, thankfully someone had heard us screaming like banshees and scared Zarok off," He continued, "Ironically, the man who saved us ended up becoming our teacher, and a father figure for the both of us." Nebby had just pulled up at the flower shop as Tim wrapped up his story, parking close to the door as she then turned off the engine. Both exited, Nebby went in right away while Tim stared up at the sign of the establishment. Someone must really love puns because the name of the flower shop was called, "Two-Lips Florists". Resisting the urge to chuckle, Tim quickly turned and followed Nebby inside.

"So, what kind of flower are you looking for?" Nebby inquired, folding her arms as she stood in the dead center of the shop. He had just entered the shop when she had asked, rather rushed if you'd ask him. He gave no response, which made it clear to her that he was indecisive. Tim then began to browse; aside from flowers, there were wind-chimes- further inspection proved that whoever owned the establishment made them, stuffed bears and balloons were placed near the back wall; the balloons themselves had been deflated and flattened, each with their own individual phrases such as "happy birthday" or "get well soon!" There were also vases to put the flowers in and ribbons to decorate the bouquets. The shop itself was neat and quiet, despite its location being on the corner of a busy intersection. He could also see a set of stairs leading up to a second story, likely the owner's residence. It was nice and all, but where was-

"Hey, Willow! I'm back, come on, I know you're up there!" Nebby taunted, knocking on the register's countertop. Tim face-palmed and turned away so he could continue browsing. He heard hurried footsteps coming from the stairs, followed by a voice, "Hung over again, Nebby?" "Yeah, rough day yesterday and I thought, why the hell not?" She replied. Tim then heard glass shattering; "Nebby, what's happened to you? You're corrupted!" they cried. He could hear Nebby groan, "You too? Can everyone see this? I swear to god…Tim! Back me up here!" The annoyed tone in her voice prompted Tim to rush to her aid; only to stop once he had come face to face with the owner.

She was tall; her long red hair tied into a ponytail, with green eyes that glimmered in absolute shock, dressed in a blue blouse and black trousers and an apron to complete the look, her most distinct feature being the scars from the corners of her lips- almost as if someone had attempted to slit her mouth from ear to ear. "No…it couldn't be…" She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god…Willow!" Tim managed to say. In the meantime, Nebby glanced at the two in confusion, "I don't get it; do you two know each other?" Apparently, they did, as she crashed into Tim and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she possibly can. Tim did the same, leaning his head on top of hers. Stray tears fell down her face as she laughed out of unbridled joy, meanwhile Nebby waited for the two to finish up. Once she released him, Tim wiped a tear from his face, "I've missed you so." Willow sniffles, and then looks at Nebby, "You brought him back?" To which she held up a hand in defense, "It was purely an accident." The florist laughed softly, "No, no, it's okay. I'm happy he's back." "I guess I don't need to introduce you to her then." Tim shrugs his shoulders. "I still need an explanation, you know. How can you see this?" Nebby's folded her arms. Willow sighed, "Well Nebby, for starters those who know magic, have been affected by magic, or are supernatural beings can see through your enchantment. No human can see it without some sort of influence." Suddenly it made Nebby think about Salem, maybe she'd also been screwing around with magic.

She then glances at Tim before averting her gaze back at the baker, "I'm a sorceress, Nebby, and so is my brother." Tim's eyes widened, "Where is he?"

"At the library, he works there." Nebby answered. The archer looked out the window; the Library wasn't too far away from the shop, according to Nebby at least. Willow pulled out a sign from the counter saying, "Out to Lunch" before posting it on the door, "Why don't we pay him a visit?"

The Dallington Library; built and opened during the town's foundation, it was a sanctuary for the curious, home to individuals that thirsted for knowledge or tranquility. It stands tall even after 10 renovations, overseeing the park and Dallington's bustling marketplace. Nebby swung its doors open and strutted into the establishment as if she owned the place, giving patrons sharp glances as she made her way to the break room. Willow and Tim stayed outside, waiting for Nebby to give the signal. She approached the man making tea; his short red hair tied back into a ponytail, green eyes that shined, dressed in a light blue long-sleeve with a white scarf and silver pendant, his most distinct feature being the scars from the corners of his lips. This was no doubt Willow's brother; anyone that thought they weren't siblings was likely blind or just couldn't understand basic genetics. "Hey Winston." Nebby greeted. "Nebby, you know you can't be-" He turned his head to see her, and his once calm expression immediately turned sour, "What…happened?" Nebby held up her hand to stop him, "Corruption. I'll explain later, but first you should see who caused it." She looks over at the door, giving the two their signal and Willow entered first. Tim had been kept outside the break room, and upon receiving her signal, he entered the room unable to contain his excitement. Now ideally, he expected to be met with a gasp and then a tight hug. But realistically, the reaction he received was laughter. "You're joking with me, right?" Winston chuckled nervously, looking hopefully at Nebby, whose face was unchanged, "Does it look like I'm trying to fuck with you?"

"No, you're messing with me!"  
"I'm not, that's your friend, isn't it?"  
"NO! Timothy is dead! I saw him die!"  
"Correction, he _was_ dead. I wouldn't have gotten corrupted if he were still six feet under."  
"No, no, no this has to be a trick!"  
"I didn't even know you were friends with Tim until a few minutes ago, calm down."  
"He wasn't just my friend…he was my sweetheart, my fiancé."

Tears welled up in the man's eyes; the archer carefully approached him, "Winston, it's okay…"  
Winston began to cry, Tim pulling him into an embrace to calm him down. Imagine his shock when he was shoved back by a force, and to see Winston's face twisted with anger, tears streaming down his face. "Do you think this is funny!" He cried, "Is my suffering a joke to you? Do you find the centuries I spent mourning for him comical?" "Oh no, it isn't. And don't pretend like I take pleasure in making people cry, you know me," Nebby huffed, "Everyone in this town knows I take more of a physical approach." "Also, in her defense, she'd just learned that we used magic and our relationship with Tim." Willow piped in. Tim, who had been thrown against a wall, got back on his feet, dusting himself off. Winston cancelled the spell and lowered his arms, staring at the archer whilst in deep thought. Tim took this opportunity to try and reach him, "You know, this is almost like how we met. Remember? You were new to Gallowmere, you were so tired from your travels and you asked me for directions to town," He then chuckled, "I didn't think my response would scare you, because-" "-I'd never seen anyone smile at me so genuinely before, or offer their hand…" Winston finished, "Sweetheart, it really is you…!"

Normally Nebby would interject with her usual comments, but not now.

Winston suddenly pulled Tim into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry! I should've gotten out of the way, I shouldn't have stood so idly, I should've done something when he…" "No, we both know that even if we'd done everything differently, it'd still be the same. You did everything you could, and that's all that mattered." The archer gave Winston a peck on the cheek. Even if it weren't on the lips, Winston still felt as if the world had stopped, just for that one moment. "How? How was this possible?" "I thought by now you'd have connected the dots." Tim smirked. To which the sorcerer turned his head to look at Nebby in surprise, then laughed, "Well, I have now. I still can't believe you sacrificed yourself for me…!" "Well, I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist, we both know that." Willow sighed deeply and smiled, facing Nebby, "How did you do it?" "Too much tequila that should've made my clothes fall off." She deadpanned. Willow shook her head and exited the room, leaving Nebby to watch the two reconnect. It made her smile, this had been the first time she'd seen Tim this happy. Sure, he did annoy her with his excessive politeness, but who can fault him for that? And after all that he'd been through, he deserved to recognize a few kind faces. And now hearing this, it further proved how good of a heart he had. If anything, it reminded her of her days spent in the military.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Winston gave him yet another kiss on the cheek, "I thought I'd lost you forever." "Oh, we both know you can't get rid of me that easily." Tim joked, poking his beloved's nose. "Oh, don't I fucking know it," Nebby uttered, then spoke louder, "Hey Tim, why don't we have them come over later?" "That'd be a splendid idea!" he beamed, "If only Master were here too…" His attention was drawn back to Winston who went, "Actually…"

"Master's here too?"  
"Yes and no. He lives with us, but his work is needed in London."  
"If you tell him, would he still come over?"  
"I believe he deserves to know that you've returned."  
"Fair enough, just for him, I'll make his favorite dish!"  
"Cheese and honey? And I'm guessing that you're going to make the cheese?"  
"Yep! I've got just the recipe!"  
"See, this is why Willow calls you wife material."

The two suddenly bursted into fits of laughter; Nebby playfully rolled her eyes, guess it's another trip to the store.

.

.

Tim had just put the cake batter into the oven, hopefully this time the process will go uninterrupted. He kept two knives by his side just to be absolutely certain, and he made sure to lock all the windows and doors. After the break-in, he couldn't let his guard down again. He glanced at the clock; 6:32 p.m., hopefully things go as planned, he'd be damned if he had to put up with another greasy pizza for dinner tonight. Tim could've sworn there was at least three tablespoons worth of oil; he remembered having at least one bite before dabbing a napkin over it to remove all the grease. He heard a knock, and turning his head he saw Nebby standing there with a gift-box in her hand. "Hey, Scrawny," She grinned, "Remember when I said I had to run a few errands yesterday? Well, this was on my list." She held it out, to which Tim accepted the gift, "Why, Miss Nebula! How kind of you, but, I'm afraid it's not my birthday." "When do you ever celebrate your birthday, really?" She raised a brow. "Well, in the Hall of Heroes, it was just another day. Not to mention that after a couple centuries, it becomes tedious, _"Happy Seven-Hundred Sixty-fifth Birthday, Tim"_." He replied. Tim then tore off the paper to reveal a case containing a new phone, "A phone?" "Surprise! Now you can call or text me anytime you'd like!" Nebby exclaimed. Tim couldn't help but smile wide, "Thank you, Miss Nebula, this is-" Another knock at the door. "Excuse me." Nebby made her way towards the front door, looking through the peep hole. There was a moment of silence before the front door opened and a falcon flew in, it's screeching made Nebby duck for cover, "Hey, watch it; Soddy, for fucks sake, did you have to bring the bird?"

Tim had set his new phone on the island countertop when a hawk flew into the kitchen, perching himself on the archer's forearm. The bird fluffed his wings and squawked again; Tim wasn't exactly good with birds, only exception being sparrows and… "Rustin?" It didn't hurt to ask, but his assumptions were correct as Rustin squawked again in approval. "Goodness, you haven't aged a bit! I'm more surprised that you actually remember me after all this time." He laughed softly as the bird then nuzzled its head on him, "Though I doubt you ever forget a face." He exited the kitchen with Rustin now perched on his shoulder; Willow and Winston were there calming down Nebby, but there was someone else with them. His hair red-orange, with matching red eyes to boot, dressed in red and brown, his most notable feature being a small, silver horn protruding from his forehead; he never bothered covering up his horn anyway, it always made Tim wonder how everyone wasn't freaking out about it back then and even now! Once his teacher saw the archer standing there, his mouth suddenly went agape. "Tim…my boy, is it really you?" He gasped. "In the flesh." Tim grinned. Sodreco edged closer, and once he was close enough he pulled his former student into a bone-crushing hug. The archer laughed lightly as he patted him on the back, "I missed you too." "Who would've thought…?" Sodreco pulled away. "It's a rather awkward situation, but we can save that discussion for later." The archer then pets the hawk, who was obviously thrilled to see him again.

.

.

. 

For such well fit people, it was amazing how fast the food disappeared; there wasn't a single scrap left on the table! Dishes weren't an issue; after all, that's what dish machines were for. The atmosphere had eventually simmered down; everyone had migrated over to the living room, enjoying either tea or wine. Just for the occasion, Nebby lit the fireplace and sat down to play on the piano. During a conversation with Willow, Tim tapped Sodreco on the shoulder, "May I speak with you?" Sodreco set down his glass on the coffee table, "Of course…" The archer led him away from the living room and brought him into the hallway; after dinner Nebby had shut all the lights in the house with the only exception being the living room, not that Tim minded being in the dark, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness wash over him. What happened in the past was a topic that at first no one was comfortable about, bringing it up during the dinner would've created tension. But even so, it didn't surprise Sodreco when Tim asked, "What happened after the war? What happened after Captain Fortesque and I were killed?" The man sighed, "We managed to push Zarok's forces back and destroy them, but only a handful of soldiers returned to the castle; including Winston, Willow, and myself," He continued, "After the funeral, something within Winston had changed; he'd spend hours by your tombstone, sitting there quietly, planting flowers, or lighting candles there; it was like his whole life was centered around that grave." Tim felt a slight pang in his stomach, he had seen a patch of flowers by his tombstone as well as vines wrapping around it. "I'm going to go off on a limb and say he didn't get over that." He muttered.

"Seeing the light fading from the eyes of a loved one is something you can never forget," Sodreco shook his head, "and he wouldn't be here today had I not been there to stop him." "What did he do?" Tim sounded worried, wringing his hands nervously. "I came to the cemetery to console him and place my offerings on yours and Daniel's resting places, when I saw him take out a dagger, he'd completely lost it, he wanted to end it all. If I hadn't noticed the blade, he wouldn't be here today, and he surely wouldn't have seen you either." Sodreco confessed. The mental image made Tim gasp; he knew his death would leave an immense impact, but never to that extent! Needless to say, he was shocked. "The fault was mine. I had come too late and because of that…you and Daniel…" Seeing Sodreco's lip quiver made the archer's eyes widen, "No, master, it wasn't your fault! Please, it's okay," he consoled, "That's all in the past, I'm here now, aren't I? Albeit it was an accident and this last month has been rough, but I'm just so happy to see you again..." Sodreco smiled, "Well…not much else happened after the incident, we moved away from Gallowmere to explore the world, we usually never stayed in one place for too long. But there's something about Dallington that just draws you in, and with you here, we're not going anywhere."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch; it was around 9:45 that things started to die down, as evident by Tim's constant yawning. Sodreco patted his student's back, "Looks like someone needs to start their training again, I can tell you've been getting lazy." "Nebby's been a bad influence, hasn't she?" Willow teased. "I've been dragging him to the gym with me; I don't know what the fuck you're talking about laziness." Nebby objected, downing another beer. "Easy there Ms. Nebula, you don't want to get drunk again." Tim cautioned. "Says the same guy that got smashed and poured wine on Zarok's head." She surmised as she crushed the now empty can and grabbed another. Winston's eyes suddenly grew wide as he dropped his mug of tea, "Zarok?" Sodreco and Willow fell silent.

Nebby glanced at them, "Oh yeah, Zarok's back and he lives down the road, anyone that's got beef with him want to beat the shit out of him? He broke into my house yesterday." "Beef? Trust me, there's more than just that." Sodreco growled.


	5. Chapter 4

Vomica Manor was silent; usually its occupants would retire around 8 pm, mainly due to the head of the house being too weak to stay up long hours into the night. His followers also needed to be up early to tend to the house, which had become a trivial task since moving to Dallington. Zarok had money, however that money was limited, and their supplies were slowly dwindling. Oliver was the last to go to bed, having finished cleaning the kitchen when he heard frantic rapping upon the front door. Upon answering, his face went pale as his eyes and meet with angry red ones. His eyes were wild and his fists trembled in anger, causing Oliver to shrink back in fear. He had heard about him back in Gallowmere; Zarok had mentioned throwing berserk dust in his eyes in an attempt to have a certain Knight and his Second-in-Command ripped to shreds. Of all the demon half-bloods in the world, this one was the scariest in his book. And it certainly didn't help when he growled, "Where is he?" With a trembling hand, Oliver pointed to the stairs, "Mine superior is upstairs, fast asleep fear me…" Sodreco raced past the Fazgûl and up the stairs, barely noticing the others following close by. Oliver opened his eyes a bit, "Lest I quaint sure I'll cometh to regret that…"

Sodreco burst the doors to the sorcerer's room wide open; it was pitch black inside save for the fireplace illuminating over the figure sitting in his armchair with a glass of wine. Beside him was an end table with a book- likely his diary, and a half-eaten cheesecake, also propped up against the seat was his prized trident. Zarok took another sip before setting it down next to his cheesecake, "I knew you'd come eventually, let me guess, you're going to cut me in half with your little scythe? Wait until after I've impaled an ally or two!" His grim laughter echoed in the room and throughout the halls, sending a chill down Canny Tim's spine as his hand clenched over his stomach, he certainly didn't want to remember that. "Oliver said you'd be asleep, but it looks like you wouldn't let it get in between you and a late-night snack." Tim commented, refusing to be intimidated by this man. "Your power is limited, Zarok. Engaging in a fight will do no good for you or your lackeys." Winston cautioned, "Nebby told us of your little break-in." "And you had the gall to say that even when you knew damn well that I could easily rip you in half?" Sodreco growled as he inched closer to his chair, "Because I'd be more than happy to do that again!" Sighing, Zarok stood up and clutched onto his trident, "If not genes, I'd say Fortesque got his stubbornness from you, Shaharistara." Tim glared at the sorcerer, "Don't you speak of my brother that way! You didn't know him!"

"Au contraire, Andrews, I knew everything about him."  
"What are you, some kind of stalker now?"  
"Stalker, now that's a way to put it, I just happened to know the truth."  
"You know nothing of him!"

"Tim, it's really not worth arguing with this asshole, he'll just keep finding ways to bounce back." Nebby placed a hand on the archer's shoulder. By that time, Sodreco had finally come face-to-face with the sorcerer. He glanced up and down at the old man before replying, "You've finally changed your look but still couldn't do anything for that rancid odor." "Like I had time for a bath anyway…" Zarok protested. Before anyone could blink, the demon grabbed the old man by the throat and slammed him against a wall, hatred burning in Sodreco's eyes. His back ached, pain stinging every bone in his body and yet he laughed, "You're losing your touch." "Don't provoke me, I'll ensure that you regret it." Sodreco argued.

A yawn caused everyone to avert their gaze over to the doorway; a fatigued and irritated Orion stood there, his foot having been bandaged and was currently wearing nothing but a tank and shorts. "Don't want to be rude here, but some of us are trying to sleep! Already bad enough I put up with Kardok's snoring…!" He groaned. Sadly, the arrival hadn't improved Sodreco's mood, as his grip on the old man's throat grew tighter as he pointed towards him, "You think this is humorous?" Orion glanced around awkwardly and attempted to leave, only to be pulled into the room by Nebby. "Fortesque…provided me the…DNA I needed…to create him." Zarok choked, somehow managing to speak despite the deathly grip around his throat. The room fell silent before Tim's eyes widened, his voice suddenly going down an octave, "You didn't…"

 _"Captain Fortesque?" Daniel looked towards his friend, "Pardon me if this is a tad rude, but what's happened to your jaw?" He inquired. The skeleton knight shrugged, "Fell off." "Not while you were lying horizontally for a century, it didn't." Tim argued. "Time's relative, Tim, it might've decayed faster than we think." Dan frowned, "I hope nothing's happened to it yet, this mumbling's driving me insane!"_

Tim whipped out one of the knives he kept hidden, "You…oozing sore of depravity! The dead were to be honored! Have you no sympathy?" With his master holding him down, Tim was easily able to charge with the blade ready to pierce that arch cad! Sadly, Winston held him back before he could even lunge at Zarok, "Sweetheart, no!" Tim swung the knife madly, eventually dropping said knife from exhaustion and then collapsing onto the floor. Winston knelt down with him, wrapping an arm around him in attempt at soothing him. Nebby glared at Zarok, "You're fucking sick, you know that, right?" she then sighed, it was clear that he had a messy record and clearly, he deserved death by- well, whatever Mr. Shaharistara had in mind. But that'd be it, wouldn't it? Seeing Zarok squirm and gasp in an attempt to breathe was indeed satisfying, and it'd be even more satisfying to see his mangled body on the floor or what'd be left of it. But it felt wrong, death was too easy.

"Let him go." She ordered. This surprised Sodreco; he hesitantly released the man from his grip, allowing him to drop onto the floor like a ragdoll. Zarok gasped and sputtered for air, placing a hand over his throat. "You're letting him live, after all he's done?" Sodreco frowned. "I agree; Zarok has done much worse than you could ever imagine," Willow nodded in agreement, "Keeping him alive will only encourage him to do much worse." "I know I know, but hear me out; yes, killing him is the most fitting punishment…in your book." She began, "Allow me to be the voice of reason here; the guy's clearly suffering enough by having limited power, so once it's gone, its fucking gone, man." "What's your point?" Winston raised a brow. "My point is that if we kill him, we can't get away with it." Nebby testified, "Think about this: as much as we all want to go fucking Yandere on him, we _can't_. Murder is too complex; there's just too much thought put into it and a single detail left out could get us all locked up for a long time. Plus, we don't hold the proper authority to do him in, this isn't Gallowmere, guys. Be realistic for once, and I doubt you want the whole town knowing all this supernatural bullshit is happening!"

"She's right." Tim admitted, "This place is nothing like Gallowmere, we don't hold the proper authority anymore; our actions wouldn't be considered justified in the eyes of Modern Society." "But this is Zarok we're talking about; the same man that ruined our lives and countless others!" Sodreco protested. "I'm afraid I'll have to side with Ms. Nebula on this one, Master…" Tim noted, "The risk is too high." "So, what do we do? Let him continue to do what he does?" Winston retaliated, "Sweetheart, I've seen first-hand what he's capable of doing." "Which is why we're letting him live; one wrong move and it's off to jail he goes." Nebby smirks.

The demon looks down at Zarok, as much as he wanted to do it, Nebby drove a good point; whatever happens next, nature would surely sort itself out. He pulled Zarok up by the collar of his shirt, "Consider yourself lucky, you slime." He growled, "But don't think I won't come after you if any harm comes to these people." Zarok was then dropped once again, Nebby then releasing Orion and briefly apologizing for waking him. Orion simply yawned, "I won't say anything to Kardok." before he left the room to climb back into bed. Now satisfied; the group then proceeded to leave the room and out the house. Nebby was the last to leave, but before she could go out the door, she heard Zarok cough, "You'll come to regret this, Beatrice…" "I certainly won't regret it when Dallington Police comes to arrest you for something remotely illegal, so I'd watch what you're doing." Nebby warned.

As she left the room, Nebby felt a chill run down her spine. Was it her, or was someone watching her? 

.

.

.

Somewhere in the Hall of Heroes, another vision was taking place. The ritual was supposed to begin at noon, but last session had left Megwyne drained, and needed time to rest before she could attempt that spell again, which Daniel didn't mind; her health was rather important in order for it to work. It was 9 by the time the attempts at locating Tim began; all had proven to be unsuccessful. Each time his face was shown the mirror pool would disperse the image immediately. The stress of finding their friend had hindered her ability to focus, so it was no surprise that it'd only take six tries before finally getting it right. Megwyne had sensed that this time they'll be able to gain more information, and needless to say, they weren't disappointed.

While the sight of Zarok left the knight in a small surge of anger, the wait was finally worth it when he saw her. The mirror pool fixated itself onto the woman's face, Daniel scribbling down every key feature rapidly. He grumbled, "Got you now, Beatrice…" The Celtic superwoman stood by, a look of concern plastered onto her face as the skeleton finished up his drawing. The vision ended; Daniel closed his book, "Megwyne, do you know a spell that could take me to the land of the living?" To which she shook her head, "Not that I know of, but I'll check." She then turned her back and began to scour the book shelves. She wasn't sure, but something felt _wrong_. Allowing Daniel to continue his search would be dangerous, but denying him help wouldn't do much good either.

She couldn't help but feel that if Daniel was sent down, it could only spell trouble what with Zarok now in the picture. Speaking of the sorcerer, she hadn't realized just how dire the situation was until now. The original theory thought it being only an accident, and seeing Zarok was only a mere coincidence, but now… it seemed deeper than that.

.

.

.

Nebby yawned as she entered the house; it had been a long day at work, mainly due to the number of customers now piling in to order coffee. Curse wintertime, she was at least grateful to not be living west; otherwise she'd have to put up with all the snowbirds. Though if she did she wouldn't have to worry about the snow, she couldn't walk ten feet before falling on her rump, disadvantages of winter coming early… Aside from the dreadful weather, thankfully there had been some sort of highlights in the duration of two months.

Following the confrontation, Zarok had decided on keeping his distance; and she knew it wouldn't be long until the man got arrested for tax evasion or got evicted for some health violation. Whatever came first would be wonderful, as long as he was out of her hair. Tim had also acquired his license during that time frame, now she wouldn't have to keep carting him around like a child. His primary focus now was to get a job, which now with the holidays lurking around the corner it wasn't going to get any easier. She kicked off her shoes and hung her coat, heading into the kitchen. Tim noticed her arrival and greeted her with a smile, "Good afternoon, Ms. Nebula!" "Bite me." She hissed, plopping herself onto one of the bar stools. The archer frowned, "Well that certainly isn't a way to greet a friend, especially if he has tea ready to calm your nerves." Tim removed the tea kettle from the stove and set it next to the two cups sitting on the island table. The cups themselves already had tea bags in; all it needed now was water.

As Tim poured hot water into the cups, he noticed the sour expression on his friend's face. "I'm guessing it wasn't a good day?" He consoled. "You have no fucking idea…" She groaned. Tim gave her the cup, which she accepted, "Thanks… whoever invented the phrase ' _The customer is always right_ ' needs to have their dick chopped off with a dull, rusty butter knife." Tim nearly cringed at that statement, Nebby was a good friend and all, but sometimes the things she says are scary! "I had some forty-year-old lady come in while she was talking on the phone, she orders a Panini; my cashier asks her what kind of Panini she wants since we have a pretty big variety and the bitch answers 'Yes!' Before going back to her conversation, since she wasn't specific we took a wild guess; my cooks made one of our more popular Paninis, the Chicken parmigiana variety and served it to her, she pays and sits down at a table, takes a bite, and then she gets back up to complain about the sandwich," She explains, "She asks if there was chicken in her sandwich; we tell her yes and she starts throwing a bitch fit. Turns out, she's a vegan and her mistake led to her yelling at one of my employees and her demanding to see me. Sadly, I couldn't accommodate to her stupidity." Tim then starts laughing, "You'd think she would've noticed before she took a bite!" "No kidding…" Nebby sighs, "You know if you don't find a job anywhere else I could always let you work at the café."

The screen of Tim's phone suddenly illuminated, a new notification popped up on the screen; the archer smiled and picked it up, even more so upon seeing who it was. Nebby smirked, "Let me guess, your bae is trying to make a booty call?" To which Tim rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, Ms. Nebula, we aren't engaged anymore, we agreed to take things slow and see how it turns out." He then looks back at the screen, "And he's asking if I'd like to have dinner with him tonight." "I say you go for it, you need a night out, the only times you ever leave the house are when I take you to the café or to go out driving." Nebby recommended, "And besides, I was planning on just lying on my bed and watching cat videos for the rest of the day." Tim stayed silent for a brief moment; slowly, fingertips contacted the keyboard, typing out his response. The clicking noises filled the room, Nebby sat back in her seat with her arms folded.

"He'll be coming to pick me up at 6." He smiled. 

.

.

.

Going on a date was something Tim hadn't done in almost a millennium; for one the term was much different than the modern usage of "date", slightly confusing if you'd ask him. But besides that, Tim wasn't sure how this would go about, back in Gallowmere, he and Winston would simply have picnics or have a chat at the Tavern. The Modern era certainly had more to offer according to Nebby; about a week ago she had finally introduced him to movie theatres. While he loved every minute of it, he had also been heavily persistent on referring to it as "Picture Shows", which in turn got a giggle out of her. It was harmless, even when she called him a "Grandpa" for it. Perhaps tonight they could try more than dinner and a show? Nebby had also mentioned a local nightclub that her friend, Salem owned, _**The Aurora**_. Salem was kind enough to shoot him a text, granting him access to her club if they wanted to stop by; a friendly gesture!

Tim stood by the stairs, tugging at the collar of his shirt. It was a bit stiff for him, but he'd make it work. Nebby stood by the front door, waiting for a knock or a doorbell ring. He looked towards her, "Ms. Nebula, may I tell you something?" "I already know you use my shampoo and body wash, Tim." Nebby narrowed her eyes towards him, "You think I wouldn't notice the smell of vanilla on you?" A blush formed on Tim's face, "No, I mean, I'm feeling nervous about going on this date, I fear I'll make things awkward." Especially when considering that his death nearly drove Winston to thrusting a dagger into his heart; how they managed to hold a proper conversation without issue is beyond him. Nebby giggled, "Tim, it's just a date. You're just going to dinner and maybe see a movie; it's not like you're getting married tonight." _We would've married had it not been for the war…_ He thought. "Look, just relax and go with the flow, I don't understand why going on a date is such a big deal, this isn't some shitty 90's sitcom." Nebby laughed.

The doorbell rang; she turned and opened the door. Winston stood at the front porch with a bouquet of carnations, dressed in a beige turtleneck and black jeans with matching slacks. "Hey, is Timothy ready? I'm here to pick him up." He put on his best smile. Before Nebby could answer, Tim waved, "Hello, love!" The baker stepped aside so Winston could get a good look at him, "Sweetheart, you're looking distinguished this evening." "As are you, love." Tim smirked, linking his arm with Winston's. Nebby takes the flowers, "I'll add these to the collection of flowers you've sent this week…" She left the foyer for a moment before returning with a shotgun. Please, don't let it be loaded- The sound of Nebby cocking the gun sent shivers down his spine. "You better bring him back in one piece." She threatened, "And I want him walking properly by the time he returns." This earned a nervous laugh from Tim. He may or may not be praying to God that she doesn't point that gun at Winston, not like she threatened to shoot someone before. Thankfully, he was unfazed, "Alright, alright I will. We'll try to be back before midnight."

Satisfied with the answer, Nebby ushered the two out the door before shutting it. Tim sighed, "Love, I am so sorry about that, she means well-" "Sweetheart; Willow, Sodreco, and I have known her for two years, we know she's only kidding." Winston smiled. What a relief! It still doesn't help that the gun was loaded; perhaps it was for intimidation? Last time she pointed a gun it was indefinitely loaded, nearly scared the daylights out of him and Zarok. He shook the thought away, "so…where will we be going?' Tim inquired. "Only to the best restaurant downtown," Winston began, "Tonight, we're dining at _**The Fable Rose**_!" Tim had heard of that place before; it was an upscale restaurant with only the finest cuisine, located in a garden to give it a more fantasy feel to it. Only problem was that it was expensive, their appetizers alone cost over $15! A dinner for two, upon average, would cost almost $100. Not only that, but all guests had to have a reservation, which to him didn't seem fair. Just as he was about to protest, Winston whipped out a small plastic card, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got it covered." "Well aren't you the gentleman?" Tim blushed slightly, "And that sounds lovely, shall we be off then?" "Only if you'll have me that is..." Winston replied at a playful tone. "Of course, I will, you know I always had." The archer laughed whole-heartedly. Winston then went over to his vehicle, a 2017 Buick Verano, opening the doors to the passenger side. No words needed; Tim knew the drill, he stepped inside the vehicle and put on the seatbelt. Once Winston got in, the two pulled out the driveway and began to their route.

Upon arrival to the restaurant, the two were seated immediately beside a window view of the garden; looks like Winston planned ahead of time. Much similarly to Baby Cakes Café, The Fable Rose had a similar color scheme consisting of different shades of brown; complimented with red drapes, tablecloths, and napkins. The lights were dimmed, likely to give a more romantic atmosphere, not to mention their table had a candle in the center to increase the mood. Needless to say, Tim was impressed by the provincial décor; reminded him of the Tavern back in Gallowmere. The two ordered their drinks, water for Winston and a glass of wine for Tim; he would've gone with beer, but that was more suited for trips to the local bar.

Tim had decided to look out the window; the garden outdoors was covered by a blanket of snow, some flowers had a gloss of frost over their petals, shining under the moonlight. All he saw were rich shades of white, blue, and grey. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Winston looked out the window as well, "As much as I adore the springtime, I prefer seeing the gardens during the winter, something about it seems… _magical_." "Indeed, it is," Tim agreed, "Reminds me of home…" He remembered home; how he'd get bundled up under several blankets and enjoy a stone mug of ale as the snow slowly cascaded down, merging with the ground below. As a child, he and Daniel would get into snowball fights, Sodreco would join in as well, and altogether they'd pelt down Zarok if he ever came across their path. Those days were long gone, but that didn't mean Tim didn't hold those memories close. "Remember the last time we spent Christmas together?" Winston reminisced. "Ah yes, I remember, Willow attached a string of mistletoe to my hat, you also proposed to me that year…" Tim smiled fondly. It was a shame they had to break off the engagement, but then again, being separated for nearly millennia would bring about complications. It was best that they took it down a notch, and if it still worked, then good for them. If not…he'd rather not think about that.

The waiter had returned with their drinks, the two graciously accepting the glasses. The waiter asked if they were ready to order, but due to their conversation it was left undecided, so Winston just told him to surprise them with their best dish. It was obvious that he wanted the man to go away, but he didn't want to seem rude. Once he did leave, the two immediately got back on topic, "Where did you go after leaving Gallowmere?" Tim wondered, "Somewhere exotic perhaps?"

"You could say that, we did keep moving because well, not every place was as accepting as Gallowmere." Winston rest his chin on his hand, "We moved frequently, staying at one location for only a year or two, if we stayed longer we'd end up raising suspicion, and you know how people get when they find out the newcomers are sorcerers being accompanied by a demon…" "But it's not like that anymore." Tim frowned, "You won't leave, will you?"

"And leave you here alone? No, we agreed on staying here."  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about raising suspicion?"  
"No, we'll be alright…I've heard of people that look to be in their thirties despite being fifty or older."  
"Oh do tell!"  
"Just like how you're thirty-three and still look quite young."

This made Tim blush, "You're too kind you know." "Only for my sweetheart…" Winston took Tim's hand and gently kissed it. The archer panicked, "Winston, what are you doing? You know we risk getting caught!" As accepting as Gallowmere was back then, strangely enough they weren't too keen about two men being romantically involved. Keeping it a secret was a hassle, they knew it'd cost them their lives if they were caught, but to them it seemed all the more exciting. Often during royal parties, they'd sneak off, away from all the prying eyes within King Peregrine's court. And once they were sure no one was around, they would act just as any normal couple would; kissing, hugging, and talking…the overall innocent type. Tim remembered having mini heart attacks and being jumpy whenever Daniel asked why they spent so much time together. To him it was a nasty secret he didn't want him knowing about, not that he didn't trust Daniel with such information; it was the fear of his friend never looking at him the same way again if he knew.

Winston laughed softly, "Tim, there's no need to worry, this type of behavior is acceptable now." "Wait…it is?" He raised a brow.

Dinner seemed to fly by as quickly as it had come, their waiter brought them their chef's best; baked salmon over a bed of lentils, served with wild rice and a vegetable medley. Tim wasn't necessarily a huge fan of fish- he found it hard to work with, but he was pleased with the way it came out. Not a single scrap was left behind, and once the bill was paid, the two exited the establishment. Winston looked down at his watch, "It's only 7, plenty of time before I have to take you home…anything you'd like to do now?" Tim stood there thoughtfully until finally he brought out his phone and presented the text message Salem sent him hours ago. "The Aurora, now there's a place I haven't been to, I've wanted to go but the wait is too long." Winston observed the message. "You'd have to be friends with Ms. Hallows or be associated with one of her friends to be able to come and go as you please, at least according to Ms. Nebula." Tim smirked, "She was kind enough to grant us access." It was settled; next stop, the nightclub!

They could hear the music from outside, neon lights blaring over the front door with the sign that read:

" _ **THE AURORA**_ "

It was in a variety of fluorescent colors; pink, orange, yellow, blue, green, etc. The building itself was built from bricks; Nebby once said that the club used to be an old warehouse. Salem bought the place for cheap and remodeled it into the nightclub they knew today. The place was known for its owner and how she'd occasionally take over the DJ Booth if she didn't feel like hiring one, that and their massive dance floor…  
Outside stood a long line of people, which stretched all the way to the nearest shoe store; the velvet rope could only go as far as the club itself. The bouncer stood by the door with a clipboard in his hand, clearly looking up and down at the people trying to get in. He turned his head upon seeing two men approach him, demanding entry. "Name please." He barked. "Winston Steeple and Timothy Andrews," Tim responded, bringing out his phone to show the text message, "I'm a friend of Ms. Hallows." The large man looked down at his clipboard; the list usually didn't change, but if Salem herself said it was okay…plus the message looked legitimate, and they were on the least on top of that. He lifted the velvet rope, making the others standing in line groan and shout things like, "Oh, c'mon!" "Are you kidding me?" "I've been standing here for an hour now!" But their complaints were ignored by the Bouncer, putting the rope back in its place once the two entered the club. The club itself was alive with the clamoring and laughter amongst its patrons, drinks served expertly by a team of mixologists, strobe lights beaming over the dancers as the music filled the establishment with a cheerful atmosphere. Winston glanced at Tim, "So, what now?" Either they could sit down and talk, dance, or drink; from across the room, Salem was up on stage as the DJ for the evening, the music playing at the moment was loud, catchy, and energetic.

Tim offered his hand to his date, "May I have this dance?" Before he could even blink, the archer was pulled over to the dance floor by a very excited Winston. _Looks like he was dying for me to ask…_ Tim thought. The next two hours were a blur; nonstop dancing, upbeat tunes that kept the energy going, other patrons going wild and laughing. How long had it been since he and Winston had danced? If he was correct, about seven-hundred thirty years to be exact.

It didn't take long for the excitement to die down, as Tim and Winston were now lounging at the seating area. It was around nine o'clock when guests started spreading out, some staying at the dance floor, however Salem turned it down a notch so other patrons could hear each other talk. Tim lay beside Winston, who had his arm around him. Both were exhausted but content, so far, the date had been an astonishing success. Winston looked down at his sweetheart and smiled, he honestly couldn't be any happier. "Winston, could you please get some water? My throat's a tad dry and all that dancing has left me dehydrated." Tim asked politely, to which Winston leaned down and kissed his forehead, "As you wish." Tim sat up just as his date left the area, heading off to the bar, which was right across the dance floor. In the meantime, he looked around; strobe lights were still going strong, people were still dancing, and drinks were a plenty. But what caught his eye was someone familiar…

He had remembered getting her phone number first time he went to _**The Gold Room**_ ; it was Violet Branwen! And she wasn't alone this time, accompanying her was a young woman, likely in her late twenties; with hair of sunshine gold, bright and bubbly blue eyes, lips like rosebuds, and skin like milk and honey. Unlike Violet, who dressed in a long purple dress, the woman was dressed in a short, pastel pink dress. The two were conversing with each other, Violet flagging down a staff member and ordering two martinis. Tim watched as the man made his way to the bar and had the mixologists fix up two drinks, something he had seen before. However, before returning to the girls, Tim saw the man discreetly add liquid to one of the glasses. _Poison…!_ Tim thought in panic. Back in his day, it wasn't uncommon for spiteful nobles to poison each other's drinks, matter of fact; it was the number one way to murder someone back in Gallowmere! He knew this only because his late Aunt Marie had met such a fate when he was still a babe, according to his mother she had made someone very angry and large doses of poison went into her wine one evening during a hearty meal as a result. This explained why every day before training his mother would tell him, " _Be kind to people, my little Archer, you never know just how far loyalty may take you_."

Tim stood up from his seat and marched over to the two women, all while bumping himself into the man serving the drinks in the process. "Oh! Goodness, I really do apologize, sir!" He faked a concern tone. The man had dropped the beverages as a result, he grumbled as he looked over the glasses; they were now shattered and its contents spilled all over the floor. "Thanks a lot, jackass…" The man growled. He then left to retrieve some cleaning supplies; Tim spotted an empty test tube with a label reading, "ARSENIC". No doubt this was what had been added to their drinks. Though, this did raise a lot of questions.

Violet, now seeing the archer in clear view waved, "Canny Tim, over here!" "Why, I never expected to run into you again!" He answered.

Violet greeted him with a smile, "I could say the same to you." She then gestures to the blonde woman, "Have you met my sister Flora yet?" "I don't recall." Tim sat across from the two girls. Flora sprung up from her seat with a wide, cheerful grin and extending her arm across the small table between them. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She chirped. She and Tim shook hands, the latter chuckling, "I've seen your latest fashion line in the catalogue, such excellent craftsmanship! I really must say, I admire your creativity." Flora gushed, "Aww, thank you! You know, it was my big sis that got me into modeling and fashion!" It wasn't long until she started rambling on, jumping into three different topics at the span of a few minutes, eventually immersing herself in her own little world. Tim sadly couldn't keep up with her, earning a giggle from her older sister. Violet then sat beside him, "In case you were about to ask, she's always been like this." She then sighed, "It's amazing how someone as brilliant as her could take a disorder and make it useful." "I've read about that in a column, it's…ADHD, correct?" Tim inquired. Violet nodded, "We didn't find out until college, but Flora didn't care, like me she'd find one thing and take it to an advantage." Just as she had finished that sentence, Winston had arrived with two drinks, "There you are, sweetheart!" Tim then smiled back at his date, "Oh, Winston! Come, you hadn't missed a thing, I was about to introduce you to some of my fellow acquaintances!"

Nebby glanced at her clock; 2 A.M. Just where was that scrawny wuss? She poured herself another glass of whiskey before changing the channel on her television. "I swear, if he's not home in the next fifteen minutes I swear I'll…" her monologue was cut short when she heard the front door creak open. Setting down the glass onto her desk, she made her way downstairs and found Tim hanging up his coat. "There you are! Do you realize what time it is?" She scolded. "I do, and I apologize for coming home so late," Tim replied calmly, "I also apologize for worrying you, Winston and I ran into Violet and Flora at The Aurora, we were so wrapped up in our conversation that we didn't realize how incredibly late it was." Damn him and his efficient manners, she swore one day that was going to get him killed…again. Well, there was no use in arguing, after all it seemed like he had a good time. That's when Tim presents her with a slip of paper, "Oh and I got Flora's phone number while I was there." Nebby's face drops; she stood there agape, "How the fuck…!" she continued to stand there in shock before pinching her temples, "Okay Tim, you've made me question your sexuality long enough; which is it? Boys," she held out one hand, "Or girls?" she held out the other. Without missing a beat, Tim holds both and declares, "I really don't care which it is, I'd still love them all the same."

"Ah, okay. Well in your case you'd be considered pansexual." Nebby answered.

That certainly explained the lack of fucks given then about gender and identity; finally, a definitive answer! She then patted him on the back, "Alright, I think we've had enough bullshit for tonight, wanna watch some TV before hitting the sack?" "I'd like that, thank you." He replied. They went back upstairs, Tim returning to his room to change into his nightgown before joining Nebby in her office. Sitting next to her, she then turns up the volume and surfs the network. "If you find anything interesting, just let me know." Nebby reminded him as she kept pressing the same button on the remote controller.

The archer sat there, waiting for something to catch his eye, anything would do so long as didn't have to fall asleep on someone's couch again. For an invention with practically the whole world at its fingertips, it certainly lacked a creative spark. Cooking channels, he'd be interested in, but that's only when he was in the kitchen. Plenty of crime and drama shows were airing, though none had caught his eye. Movie marathon, fat chance; Tim never stayed awake for that! Cartoons seemed to only air during the daytime, so that was out of the list. "How about something educational…?" He suggested. Nebby frowned, "At this hour?" "It's only a suggestion, Ms. Nebula." He reiterated. She shrugged her shoulders before searching several educational programs; some airing documentaries or interviews, obviously not enough to grab their attention.

It wasn't until a familiar face grabbed their attention; leaving Tim with a bit of fear churning in his stomach and Nebby's eyes growing wider than dinner plates. "Are you seeing this?" his voice shook slightly. "Yep." She nodded. It was an episode rerun for a TV Show called _**Weird Science**_ ; a show that, before all this had started, Nebby hadn't ever heard of. And to her just watching a single episode, it was just some unstable man with a PhD spewing out random information on live television while conducting odd, yet fascinating experiments. How this slipped her mind, she had no idea! It should've been obvious from the get go, but it wasn't enough! Nebby shut off the TV, "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." "Should we tell him?" Tim trembled, "As much as I'd like to avoid him, I believe he has the right to know."

Needless to say, neither of them received a wink of sleep that night.

It took them a bit of time for them to decide, but in the end, it had to be done.

Getting ahold of him was about as difficult as expected; seeking him out on social media, checking for addresses and phone numbers, and then breaking this type of information nearly gave both him and Sodreco a heart attack once he found out, there were two of them now? The fact that no one knew of his existence was beyond astonishing, but then again, who could blame them? Sodreco and the Steeples weren't too reliable on television anyway, the newspaper did its job by delivering information and their phones already provided enough entertainment. And besides, where would Rustin lounge if a plasma screen TV was taking up all the precious space? No matter, they needed to do this now.

He arrived no later than a month after continuous chatting, and was reasonably shocked upon seeing Nebby's current condition, and sadly he couldn't do much for it; typical. She and Tim led him to Vomica Manor, with Canny Tim knocking on the door and waiting for an answer. Just the man they wanted to see; Zarok opened the door.

It seemed that during the time spent biding his, well, time, he'd physically grown weaker, as instead of standing upright he was holding onto a cane for dear life. "I'm not leaving this domain, so you can take your eviction notice and shove it right up-" He stopped dead in his tracks, "-ZEAL!" Canny Tim and Sodreco coming back into his life were already an issue, but by God…why did HE have to be included as well?

Seeing his twin brother, Zeal standing there was the last thing he needed today, "Hello, dear brother." he greeted Zarok with an insulting grin.

.

.

.

"Care for more tea, sire?" Oliver inquired, presenting the tea kettle to Zeal. "Yes, please, and do keep it coming." He calmly replied, flashing him a kind smile as he held up his cup. Zarok sat beside his twin with a disapproving scowl on his face, stirring the added cream and sugar into the beverage non-stop and then taking a long sip before averting the glare towards his neighbors. Nebby sat in her seat with a look of uncertainty, Canny Tim seated close by and occasionally squirming in his seat; no surprise that he didn't want to be here. Zarok snapped his fingers, "Oliver, fetch us some more biscuits." The venom dripping from that sentence had the Fazgûl stiffen like a board before scurrying off towards the kitchen. Lately the mansion had been facing financial crisis- with most of its occupants currently out seeking employment to avoid eviction. Needless to say, Vomica Manor was silent, as per usual. Yet it still didn't ease his current visitors. "So, twins, huh?" She inquired, in an attempt to lift the awkward atmosphere. Zeal nodded, "Since birth, yes, unless you'd prefer a crash course on reproduction." "No thank you." She shuddered slightly, no need for nightmare fuel. This had the sorcerer chuckle, "I jest, though I suppose proper explanation is in order." "Yes, do enlighten us with tales of endearment." Zarok snidely remarked before taking another sip of his tea. Zeal sighed, pinching his temples, Always a mess…no surprise here. "We never truly got along as children, and the fact that we still maintain some form of relationship outside of being blood-related is beyond astonishing." Zeal began, "In our youth, we were raised alongside our two older brothers, Daileass and Firth, and our mother, Morrigan. She was a powerful witch, while not the greatest provider in the world she had at least done the decency of ensuring that we wouldn't starve to death."

"Like Zeal and myself; Daileass and Firth were equally as powerful as us, and would've seen their one thousand thirty-fourth year had it not been for a berserk spell gone wrong, which I had managed to perfect unlike Morrigan." Zarok boasted. "Yes, unfortunately the spell had backfired and she wound up getting hit with her own enchantment." Zeal affirmed, almost shuddering at the thought of it, he could remember the event as if it were yesterday. "In the end, we had to shove her into the oven. I had no other choice, as it was either her or us." He lamented, "From that point on we were by ourselves, at least until I kept getting blamed for everything Zarok ever did. We went our separate ways once I had enough of his behavior, and not to mention the attempt on my life before our departure." He then glowered at his twin, "Had it not been for my playing possum, I wouldn't be here relaying these events to you." That's when Zarok set his cup aside, "One of the many things I regret, not checking for a pulse." In the meantime, both Nebby and Tim, even Oliver who had reentered the room with a silver platter gave a look of bewilderment. That's when Nebby leaned over towards her friend, and whispering in his ear declared, "Fuck and I thought I had issues." "No kidding…" Tim whispered back. Go figure Zarok would be this cruel; then again, this was the same man that would slaughter anyone he wanted without even getting his hands dirty. Killing his twin isn't even the tip of iceberg, not that they wanted to know what was at the top anyway. Oliver set down the tray onto the coffee table before excusing himself, likely to complete another chore assigned to him. "So, what do you intend to do now?" Tim glanced at Zeal. "What then? Simple; I understand that my brother has caused you enough tension, and it is for that reason that I'll be moving in with him." He answered. Zarok's eyes nearly bulged out from his sockets as he spit out his tea, "Excuse me!"

"You are excused."  
"You can't just barge into someone's home and declare yourself a resident!"  
"Says the same man that constantly barged into my chambers and used my hairbrush."  
"No, you are not staying here, need I remind you of the last time you stayed with me?"  
"And need I remind you that you at the verge of facing eviction and possibly jail time for breaking and entering; not mention attempted assault and kidnapping?"

Zarok balled up his fists, "What?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Donk and Mr. Andrews were kind enough to tell me of that little fiasco of yours, and several others regarding the endangerment of an entire nation and numerous murders you've committed. I must say, you've quite the record on you since I've last seen you." Zeal gave a smug smirk, "But, because you are my brother, I'd be willing to cover up the misunderstanding and get you and your associates out of legal trouble if you'd grant me sanctuary." The room once again fell silent, with Nebby and Tim getting up from their seats awkwardly. "We'll just be getting out of your hair…" She nervously laughed. "Just…go." Zarok pointed to the door. No use in hesitation, as the duo briskly walked out of the room and onto the foyer, with Zeal following close by.

Zeal opened the front door and leaned against the frame, arms folded when he saw Canny Tim turn back to look at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He sounded worried, "I know seeing your twin again can be difficult, especially when knowing what had transpired during your last meeting." "Worry not, Tim, I'll be fine." Zeal smiled, "I can assure you, my brother was much more powerful back then, but not anymore; as long as your friend has the book in her possession, we'll be safe." "But you mustn't forget he still has some power left within him, I know we've only just met but god forbid he makes another attempt on your life-" Tim was suddenly cut off by Zeal, "My brother is an unscrupulous coward despite what he can do, but nonetheless he's got a tactful mind. I'm sure he's planning to use his magic wisely, whether it is malicious intention or self-defense. And when that happens, I'll be ready to apprehend him." "You got some serious balls if you're gonna be saying with him, just be careful, alright?" Nebby placed her hands on her hips. Zeal nodded one last time before closing the door behind him. The duo began to walk, Nebby putting her hands inside her pockets.


	6. Chapter 5

Crisp and brittle leaves of all colors; scarlet, bronze, and gold all breaking off from their homes among the branches to gracefully cascade, floating along the breeze and landing on the pavement. The chill made it clear that winter was on its way, and any self-respecting Dallington resident would know that it was time to wrap their bodies in a multitude of neutral fabrics. Fall was a special time in Dallington, it signaled the end of barbecues, poolside parties, and humidity of the summer heat and announced the return of the infamous pumpkin spice lattes, succulent vegetables and fruits ripe for harvesting as citizens of all ages would charge to the nearest pumpkin patch or apple orchard to pick only the fattest and juiciest. But fall also served as a warning of the hard winter that was yet to come, temperatures were dropping faster than that of a piano at high altitude, and elderly residents would soon be packing and catching flights in Buffalo or driving to the nearest warmer states.

The worst of it all was the Christmas season.

Nebby had to relive those horrors year after year once she'd become working age, and make no mistake, the first Black Friday always left mental scars in a retail associate's brain. She had no doubt that Tim becoming a sales floor associate at the old Sears in Pine Woods Mall will be one hell of a shocker for him. She didn't do it in front of him, but behind the scenes she'd be crossing herself repeatedly and uttering, " _En el hombre Del Padre, y Del Hijo, y Del Espíritu Santo. Amen_." Thankfully, Canny Tim had yet to fully grasp Spanish, though that doesn't mean he didn't know what "puta" or "cabrón" meant.

And what also served as a saving grace was the holiday that came before Christmas; Halloween.

Halloween was always a popular holiday in the states, especially in Dallington. Once a year, a massive festival would be held, honoring the town's founding. Meanwhile, the town's club owner and DJ, Salem had decided to pack up and go off to the mountains for the weekend. It was a strange tradition of hers; she'd pack the RV with all the essentials, and drive deep into the woods only to emerge on November 1st. No one knew why she did it, but when approached she'd instantly snap, "I just need some time to myself, okay?" Nope, definitely not suspicious at all, nope!

Of course, some punk kid would start a rumor that Salem was a serial killer or a narcotics addict, neither of which held enough evidence to prove either theories plus the addition of Nebby's frightful gaze said otherwise. Nebby herself believed she was just writing new songs or trying to enjoy nature, she'd always remembered Salem as an avid hiker and birdwatcher. Lame activities, but someone has to have a believable hobby, right? Ann had her baking, and Nebby had her trips to the gym.

Nebby stopped by Salem's small bungalow with croissants and parfaits, "Hey! Going on that yearly trip again?" she greeted. Salem had hoisted the last bag into her RV just as she'd approached her driveway, she smiled, "Yeah, oh hey, are those for me?" "Well who else in this town eats parfaits with pomegranates, dark chocolate mousse, and gluten-free vegan yogurt?" Nebby placed a hand on her hip and flashed a roguish grin. "Don't you diss the good name of Velvet yogurt, its good shit and you know it." Salem laughed as she accepted the care package, "So I hear this is gonna be Tim's first Halloween, it kinda sucks I won't be here to see it." "Yeah well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything with him; fucker's still shaken up after watching IT last night." Nebby folded her arms and scoffed, "Lost his shit at the sewer drain scene and wouldn't keep his hands off his face to watch the rest." "R.I.P Georgie." Salem shook her head, "You know Tim's a medieval solider, right? His time was really fucked up you know, and I don't think introducing him to horror movies was a good idea, you might trigger something." "He watched the entirety of the Exorcist without blinking an eye, matter of fact…other horror movies are just fine with him- well, except the time he got super nauseated after watching the Saw movies." Nebby scratches her head.

"You think he might have coulrophobia?"  
"Canny Tim, afraid of clowns…? I've heard of his discomfort towards mirrors, but not clowns."  
"Well, it's a possibility. You said he couldn't watch IT without covering his eyes."  
"In his defense, I probably should've warned him there was gonna be a lot of child death in this…"  
"Well if he does, then you guys might want to be careful."  
"And why do you say that?"  
"Well, I guess there are clowns popping up all over the country again."  
"Really, are you serious? This shit again? Welp, welcome to Clownpocalyse, mother fuckers, buckle up!"  
"Yeah, I'd recommend carrying bear mace or something."  
"I'll add that to my grocery list."

Salem snorted, "Anyway, I should probably start heading out before traffic starts congesting like flu season. You got your meds, right?" "Like I want to spend this year's Halloween stuck in bed." Nebby rolled her eyes, "you have a safe trip, okay?" "You better have some tamale ready for me when I get back." Salem stuck her tongue out at Nebby, earning a playful expression in return. She waved goodbye as her friend pulled out and drove off. Putting her hands into her pockets, she sighed and began the walk home.

.

.

.

"Me? Going on a hunting trip with you! Oh no, fuck no, last time I went you nearly took an eye out!" Orion angrily pointed to his left eye. Kardok frowned and punched his shoulder, "'at was ower 700 years ago, wimp, gle ower it." "I know you're just going to leave me in the woods or use me as target practice." The clone glared daggers at the centaur, folding his arms and tapping his non-bandaged foot. "Ah won't, Ollie said Ah cooldn't anyway." Kardok groaned, "an' besides, dae ye pure want tae bide haur an' deal wit' Zarok instead ay shootin' deer an' elk?" He did drive a good point, whichever minion that stayed behind had to give him a bubble bath. And bubble baths were the worst, last person to go was Oliver, and he was later found in his room rocking himself by a corner. Orion cringed, "Okay, I guess you're right." "'En gle packin', yoo're burnin' daylecht haur." Kardok shoved him towards the stairs, Orion stumbled and grumbled to himself as he regained balance and began walking up towards his room to pack. Oliver entered the foyer with suitcases in hand, "I'm so excit'd! A whole weekend trippeth all to ourselves!" he smiled, "and twas awfully kind of Zeal to lend us the RV, I wast almost worried we'd has't to travel by foot!" "Aye, its bin tay lang since I've shot myself a braw stag ur tois." Kardok agreed, stretching out his arms. He took the bags from Oliver and brought them outside to the RV. "Come your ways, doest that gent coequal knoweth we're going on this trippeth?" Oliver inquired, slightly anxious.

"Ye pure techt Zarok…? Nope, has nae scooby whit we're daein'."  
"I see, then we'd best beest off ere that gent notices."  
"Exactly wa Ah tauld Orion tae coorie th' heel up…!"  
"Right, oh and ere we wend, may we cease at Lady Donk's house?"  
"Wa dae ye want tae gang thaur?"  
"Just to inquire on which places maketh the best camping ground, we can't just wend anywhere in the woods."  
"Braw, an' mebbe while we're thaur she can hook us up wit' some ay 'er scran."

Oliver grinned and once Orion finally pulled through with his luggage- even though he wound up falling down the stairs due to the weight, they headed out. Of course, there was the quick stop at Nebby's house. Kardok stopped the RV and hopped out with the others, knocking on her front door. Lately he'd noticed the unusual change in setting, not just in this house but all over town; carved pumpkins scattered everywhere, cheap cloth with faces crudely drawn onto them, fake displays of witches and cobwebs. He'd once almost jumped at the sight of the giant spider resting on Ann's rooftop! None of it was real, of course, but still, quite the scare! Apparently, this was for "Halloween". Kardok had never heard of it, nor was he interested in knowing what it was about.

What also annoyed him were the inconsistent puns. Oh, the puns.

" _Spooky Savings"_

" _Boo-ze for you"_

" _Three fears for discounts"_

" _Witches Crew"_

God, if he had to endure one more pun, so help him he will go on a rampage. And wrestling with an enraged centaur was not easy. Just then, the front door opened, and standing there with a cup of tea in hand and glowering at him was Tim. He hissed, "What do you want, _Bhaltair_?" "Is Nebby haem?" He frowned.

"I'm afraid not, she's gone to see Ms. Hallows at the moment." He shook his head, "Now, please leave." He was about to shut the door when Kardok blocked him with one of his hooves. Tim was getting frustrated, "I already told you, she's not home, leave or I'm calling the authorities!" "Ah still need somethin' ye ken." Kardok said firmly, "I'm gonnae oan a huntin' trip for th' weekend an' Ah need scran. Ye ken hoo te cuik sae gie tae it!" "Why you…! Well, first of all-!" But Tim stopped to think for a moment, a whole weekend without Kardok around? That means 48 hours of no hooves clattering against the pavement, no heavy breathing over his shoulder, and no threat of his magic arrows! This was perfect! And all he'd have to do was cook for him? Seems like a fair trade to him! "…fine, make yourselves at home, I'll whip something up for you." He sighed, slowly opening the door for him. Kardok grinned, but before entering smacked the mug out of Tim's hand, causing the porcelain to shatter and its contents to get all over the wood flooring. Tim opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head instead and slinked off to the kitchen.

Once he'd finished, he exited carrying with him several containers and pots all stacked together. "Alright, I've prepared enough food to last you the weekend, please return the containers and pots when you return, Ms. Nebula will not be happy to find that her cookware has gone missing." Tim informed, carefully lending it to Oliver. And speak of the devil…

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Nebby growled.

Kardok replied, "Huntin' trip." "Oh. You're going too? Well if you see Salem tell her I said hey." She brightened up, only to immediately darken, "Next time though, wait for me to get home before you decide to invite yourself in, and for fuck's sake, quit breaking my shit!" "Duly noted, terribly my most humble apology by the by, we're in a drive and this trippeth wast last minute." Oliver nodded. "Its fine, you guys go on ahead." Nebby shooed them away. Orion stayed behind, "Hey, before I go, do you have like, a bunch of scary stories I could use? I want to try and fuck with Kardok on this trip." "Do I look like a fucking library to you? Talk to Winston, he should hook you up." Nebby then shoved him out.  
She then glanced at Tim, "What'd you make?" "Oh, not much, just some honey cakes and chicken soup." He laughed, "But I'm glad to see you back home."

A grin crept up on Nebby's face, "Awesome, I'm gonna head to the store to pick up some candy for the trick-or-treaters, you wanna come? There's a chocolate in it for you." She offered in a sing-song voice. "Make it two cases of sugar frosted cookies and I'll grab my coat." Tim smirked. "You fucking pig, get upstairs." She snorted. "You created a monster Ms. Nebula!" Tim joked. " _Fuck you_!" she called back as he marched up the stairs.

Tim entered his room, it'd gotten better since he'd moved in; he had some posters hung up on the wall along with the many flowers Winston would gift to him on a regular basis. It'd gotten to a point where he had hung some of them onto the ceiling; it was neat save for a few fallen petals on the carpet. He opened the sliding door to the closet, inside was as equally organized. He had coats hung based off color coordination, size, and style, shirts and pants folded neatly inside drawers, plus he had a shoe rack to better arrange his shoes, ranging from sneakers to dress shoes. Other items were found such as a laundry basket and a backpack. He took a step back to think which he'd like to take, only to settle for a dark red coat with black buttons. After slipping it on, he practically flew down the stairs and outside, grabbing a lanyard and turning the porch light on as he exited.

The lanyard wasn't anything special as it held a cardholder which kept his license and a copy of the house key. Latching the front door shut, he entered the passenger side of Nebby's car. She smiled, "Took you long enough."

As they drove towards the direction of the supermarket, Tim looked out into the window. "Ms. Nebula," He started, "Tell me more about Halloween." "Sure, you want the short version or the long version? The long version also includes some of Dallington's history." She offered. "The long version, please, I want to know everything." He answered.

"For starters, Halloween wasn't always called that," she began, "It has its roots in age-old European traditions, it started with the Celtics, and they called it Samhain, it was a festival consisting of bonfires and people wearing costumes and carving into vegetables to ward off ghosts. They believed that on that night, the boundary between the realms of the living and dead became blurred. So to any evil spirits, it was like a possession buffet for them." Nebby continued, "But uh, nowadays people dress up for the fun of it…spirit of the season and all that. Anyway, Halloween didn't come to America until the colonial times, but it wasn't celebrated as frequently, but when it was, colonizers gathered to exchange ghost stories and start fucking shit up. At that time, they called it, All Hallows Eve. The holiday didn't pick back up until the early 20th century during the Second World War, when kids started begging for food, marking the staple of Halloween, trick or treating. And Jack-O-Lanterns didn't pick up until the immigration wave, thanks to the Irish."

"But what does your town have to do with it?"

"Glad you asked, to give a better understanding, Dallington was founded by Quakers back on October 31st in 1643, before the Salem Witch Trials in Massachusetts. Before then, it was at first a clan of Irish, Spanish, and French immigrants, along with Native Americans and freed or escaped slaves." She explained, "They were a small community at first, looking to help each other out and find true peace in the New World. The population was small; I'd say around 150 people- farmers and merchants before the trials. By that time, those who had managed to flee upon accusation came here to hide and later start anew. When the trials were over, on Halloween of 1693, the citizens had gathered outside Salem's cemetery to mourn and give their respects to those who had lost their lives. Then a year later, a massive feast was held to honor them and those who had passed in their town or in the immigrant's home countries, some female residents dressing as witches and male residents as demons…basically a middle finger to the Puritan assholes and to the bitchy group of teen girls that started the hysteria."

"All in all, Halloween was the staple of Dallington's history, serving as a break from the hardworking conformity." She smiled, "Although, this is just barely scratching the surface. There's a lot more to this town than a discount Dia de Los Muertos celebration to piss off religious conservatives."

He blinked, "I had no idea Dallington had such a connection." "Well, they did." She chuckled, "Though, no town goes without its enemies. After that little stunt, in January 4th, 1694, nearby Puritan settlements launched an attack on Dallington. There weren't any casualties, but they did try to burn down the library, which they hated the most, by the way. Yeah, they didn't get along, like, at all. Hell, at the end of that month, they tried bringing the Witch Trials back, though it was unsuccessful." "And why was that?" He wondered. "Easy, because all their women freaked out and moved to Dallington; and without women they couldn't populate, so the remaining settlers basically died off, probably of dysentery or something to warrant the Darwin Award…" She answered, gripping onto the steering wheel, "Good on them, I hate Puritans." Tim laughed, "Even if they're not around anymore?" "Oh no, they're still here, they're just not called that anymore." She shook her head.

They arrived at a nearby Halmart a while later, and after going inside, Nebby grabbed for a shopping cart and darted straight for the seasonal section. Being this was Dallington, their seasonal section was massive, as it took up nearly half of the gardening section! Stocked were bags of mixed candies, trick-or-treating pails, boxes stuffed with inflatable or cluttered decorations, and of course, costumes! Seeing as lately her hands had been tied with practically babysitting Tim, putting up with likes of Zarok, her store, and occasional trips to the gym, Nebby had little time to decide on a costume. But she decided, hey, while she was there, why not pick something out? And maybe she could include Tim in this if he wanted to. Walking through the candy aisle, she extended her arm so her hand would be knocking over all the bags, and when she began to power walk past, bags filled with candy began falling off the shelves and into her shopping basket. When she was sure her basket was filled completely, she turned towards the costumes. Tim kept close to her as they walked, completely perplexed by what she'd done.

"Hey Timmy, look at this costume!" Nebby pulled out a costume from the rack, it was contained in a bag, but the front had a picture of a person dressed in a blue tunic with white trousers and boots, and holding in his hand was a sword and a shield. It said "Breath of the Wild", though in all honesty, everyone knew who this was. She grinned, "Do you want to dress up for Halloween? It's not too late to get a costume!" "Isn't dressing up a children's activity?" he asked. "You're never too old to dress up! I don't understand where the fuck these bullshit adult expectations came from, just because I'm 30 doesn't mean I can't enjoy anything!" She retorted, "C'mon, at least try to have fun." Tim sighed and took the bag from her, "Fine, I'll give it a try." "Yes!" She fist pumped in victory. As Nebby left the aisle, and Tim hadn't noticed this before, he noticed a figure standing across from a display of inflatable ghosts, he'd only managed to catch a glimpse of a red nose and confetti-like clothing, the wide grin and light waving made Tim's stomach flip. He was about to take a step forward to investigate when he heard her calling, "Hey Tim, are you coming? I need to pick up some bear mace."

"O-Oh, yes, I am! Coming, Ms. Nebula!" He then exited the aisle, before he did, however, he looked back to find the figure gone. Must've been his imagination…or perhaps it wasn't.

.

.

.

Orion stretched his arms as he'd finally finished setting up the grill Zeal had lent to them, "Thought I'd never get it done…" He'd been left alone to prepare the grill while Kardok and Oliver hunt for deer, which wasn't at all what he'd hoped for when he'd said he'd like to go on this trip. Then again, it was either this or scrubbing Zarok's back. And on the plus side, it was relatively tranquil in the woods; he'd almost missed the smell of pine cones and that sweet fresh air that filled his lungs. Maybe it wasn't what he'd hoped for, but it was still nice to have proper time to relax for once in a millennia. When he'd thought about it, all he remembered was nothing but stuffy rooms and endless clashing against swords. He'd obtained many scars and bruises in his life, most come from either Kardok or Zarok himself. But just one, just for one moment, he could have a moment to rest. The first day had gone off without a hitch, though not much happened. They simply scouted the area with the little daylight they had left, finding the best common ground for deer and whatnot, Kardok had already marked which areas he'd like to visit on his map! Afterwards, they sat outside the RV and eagerly wolfed down the chicken soup Canny Tim had provided for them, and then turned in for the night. Today was more about him setting up the grill and waiting for his comrades to return from hunting, they returned earlier for lunch, and though he wasn't a cook, he'd managed to throw some meat in between two slices of bread and call it a meal, even if it displeased the centaur. It took an entire loaf, a whole bag of cool ranch Doritos, and a jug of iced tea to get him back on the field, and it was understandable, with an anatomy as complicated as Kardok's it'd demand the twice amount of nourishment! That's why they packed extras.

He then turned his head in the direction of leaves rustling; thinking Kardok or Oliver had finally returned Orion opened his mouth to greet them, only for it to be someone else.

He'd seen her before on occasion, particularly when Oliver came to the club for an interview. Her ombre hair hidden in an odd looking hood; tan leather- at least he thought it was leather, adorned with horns, fur, and animal bones. Orion blinked, "Uh…hey Salem, what brings you to the campground?" "Nothin', Nebby texted me and told me you and the guys are here to do some redneck shit." She joked. "Redneck…?" Orion repeated. "You know, hunt and get stupidly drunk. I've seen it before; my Dad and Uncle Mason did it when they were young." She laughed. "Are they here with you?" He queried, but Salem shook her head, "Nah, Uncle Mason's six feet under and my Dad is with my Mom back in Oklahoma." Oh, so her uncle was-?

"Sorry to hear that." He said softly. "Its fine, he's actually buried near my campsite, I come up here every year to pay respects. And my camp is not that far from yours, it's about half a mile up north." She smiles, "If you guys want to drop by and have a beer later, I'm open for it." "That'd be great, but just a fair warning, Kardok can be an ass sometimes." He laughed.

"He's part horse, though it'd make more sense if it were half donkey."  
"Good one! So, any reason for the weird poncho you got there?"  
"This…? This belonged to my Uncle Mason; I wear it whenever I come to visit him."  
"You two seemed pretty close."  
"Are you kidding? He was my best friend before I met Nebby and Ann! Don't tell them I said that."  
"I'll try not to squeal," He smirked, "But hey, before you go, do you have any scary stories?"  
"Why do you want to know? Are you planning on scaring Oliver?"

"More like Kardok and getting back at him for all the bullshit I endured," He huffed, "I mean, I get it, I looked like some arrow fodder and bear half of his DNA, but the other half isn't him!" "Let me guess, he doesn't accept that you're not who he wants you to be?" She sighed, "Yeah, I get it. And as a matter of fact, I do have a story for you." She pulls up a chair and seats herself next to the fire pit.

"Alright Orion, you ever heard of the Wendigo?"

The sun had already set by the time Kardok returned, a fat and limp deer resting on horseback, a huge grin on his face. Oliver applauded, "Thee didst such a wonderful job! That deer nev'r saw it coming!" but his face then fell somber, "twas a shame we only managed to shoot one, doth thee bethink we've gone rusty?" But the centaur shook his head, "It ay practices mebbe, but definitely nae terrible." They stopped in front of the campground, where Orion was found sitting alone by the RV. Kardok opened his mouth to ask, but was immediately stopped by the clone's sudden remark, "Yes, the grill is ready, do what you need to do so we can eat already. I'm worn out so I can't help, if I move another muscle I'd just fall apart!" Kardok huffed, seating himself by the fire pit and drawing out his knife to skin the deer and take its meat. Oliver stood by to take the undesirable parts and toss them aside, while also trying not to gag at the stench. Once Kardok had finished carving juicy pieces of meat, he got up to marinade them and put them in the grill.

As he did so, Oliver smiled, "Lest I so my most humble apology thee couldn't cometh, but, I trust that thee enjoyed the silence?" "I did, best three hours I've had in my entire existence." He smiled back as he kicked back in his chair. But Oliver didn't like that response, just as he was about to retort, Orion spoke up, "Seeing that it's nighttime and we have a fire going, why don't we exchange scary stories while we wait for the meat to cook?"

Kardok huffed, "Och yeah, there's th' Fortesque half ay heem…"

Orion rolled his eyes, "It's a good one, I promise, and it does not involve a self-insert." Though skeptical, the centaur seated himself back by the fire pit, mildly intrigued by that last detail. Oliver himself sat close by with as much interest. Orion grinned and rested his elbows on his legs when he crossed them, "Salem told me this story, she dropped by earlier to say hi and decided to tell me this frightening tale."

"They say, that in these woods- for centuries even, has been inhabited by a petrifying, gruesome creature known only as the Wendigo." He began, "She tells me that Wendigo had lived in Dallington even before the settlers arrived and started building their colony. Though, there is a way to become one of them. This spot where we reside in as of now; was once the sight of an atrocity, the worst that this town has ever seen!" Now color Kardok intrigued! "Gang oan 'en, aam listenin'!" Orion nodded and proceeded with the story, "It was back in December of 1643, the year they had settled, while most settlers stayed within its borders two families didn't. They were simple farmers, living a mundane and monotonous routine, at least up until the winter came. It had crept up on them so quickly, that before they could expect it, their crops had nearly wasted and shriveled up. Fearful that they would starve, the husband sent his wife, infant daughter, and young sons to live with a friend in town while he, his older sons, and the neighbor and his sons stayed behind to try and salvage for any good crop that may have survived. Alas, it didn't. By the time they decided to join the others in town it'd had all been too late, the roads had become too treacherous and it wasn't long until they forced into the farmer's cottage."

"Little by little, day by day, their supplies slowly dwindled. The farmer grew more distressed as each minute that passed was another minute without food. The nights were long; the husband began to hear tapping noises, which he had at first ignored. But when food became scarce, the tapping only worsened, growing louder each night until all he could hear in his head was the tapping and the painful growls of his stomach, begging and pleading with him for nourishment," He continued, "The farmer knew that he and the others would not live to see the first spring if they didn't eat. On the 50th day, the farmer had a new craving, the last of their food had gone, and now, they had nothing. But he was determined to provide, but to do so have to come at a heavy price. He'd eyed his current occupants, deciding that the fattest would have to go. That night, he ventured outdoors to retrieve an axe, and then crept back inside to his second oldest room. That morning, they had food. The neighbor counted heads and asked where the second eldest went, as usually he'd be down here shoving everything down his gluttonous gullet, but no answer came from the farmer, who was busy gorging himself."

Kardok could only cringe, he knew exactly what was going on, and dare he think a man could do such a thing to his own flesh and blood. But Orion continued much to his dismay, "But as quickly as it came, it'd gone. And so the oldest of the neighboring family was paid a visit, that morning they had meat again, but the neighbor and his sons refused to eat, they'd become afraid of the farmer. The neighbor had noticed a change in the farmer's appearance; he'd be seen drooling frequently, he'd lick his lips whenever he stared him and his sons down. They'd tried to leave, but the threatening snow storms threatened to gobble them up, and would shove them back inside, back into the awaiting hunger of the farmer. Eventually, the snow had consumed the cottage entirely, and they knew that they would not live to see the spring. At night, the husband was spotted mumbling to himself; his skin became increasingly paler by each passing day and his hair had grayed and fallen out in clumps prematurely, his eyes would stay open and bloodshot as his hunger kept him up at night, his hands would be shaking as it held the only axe in the house, the only weapon for miles. The creaking floorboards made the neighbor and his remaining sons, knowing of what they'd eaten, beg God for forgiveness as they knew that the farmer would come for them, after all, he was hungry. There was no fighting chance against the farmer. Come spring was when the farmer's wife returned, opening the door, only then screaming in horror when her eyes laid upon the figure that was once her husband, digging his vicious claws into and feasting on the insides of their oldest son, still breathing, clinging onto life. His eyes rolled back, his arm reach out to her as a warning."

"It was already too late for him, and it would be too late for her if she didn't run." He shook his head, "And that she did, but she never made it out of those mountains. Witnesses claimed to have heard her desperate pleas for help, her cries of agony, but no one came, for they were much too afraid of meeting the same fate."

Orion concluded, "The wendigo- the horrid creature the farmer had become, was a frightening being of Algonquian folklore, and was born when a man selfishly slaughtered and tasted human flesh in times of famine, the first taste would be nothing, but slowly his mind would only have one thought; he had to have more. And the more he'd get, then the more monstrous he'd become. And although he'd have the food he'd so craved- being at the cost of his humanity, it would never be enough to sate his gluttonous desires." "Och aye but whit abit th' other kids…? Th' yoonger ones fa biddin wi' their mammy…?" Kardok's eye widened. "Lucky for them, they thrived within the town's borders, and never once did they venture past," Orion grinned maliciously, "For fear that they too would become the meal of the wendigo." Understandably, Kardok didn't feel like eating and neither did Oliver, as they'd lost their appetite. Quickly, they scurried into the RV to cleanse themselves and prepare for bed, but they knew no matter how many times they washed their hair or scrubbed their bodies with soap, it wouldn't be enough to erase the ick of the tale.

Falling asleep was a challenge as well, especially for Kardok. He lied awake, his eye still wide open. He could not erase the horrible details from his head, and why couldn't he? He was tough! A story like this couldn't deter him from having fun. This was his trip, his vacation! Whether it was true or not, he didn't need to know. Maybe tomorrow when they return from the mountains he could drop by at the Gold Room downtown and drown these silly fears with a few beers.

As his eyelids grew heavy, as his muscles loosened from the pressure, and his breathing had become less anxious, he'd finally began to drift off.

But then he heard tapping.

Kardok sat up, but thought, it was just a branch. There was no wendigo here, plus, how would it still be around if no one wanted to come here? Logically, without any victims, the wendigo would've died of starvation. Okay, maybe they and Salem being exceptions but it was only fall! If these creatures only appeared in the winter- at least he hoped so, then he had nothing to worry about. But that wasn't it, as the tapping continued. Kardok lied back down and shoved his pillow over his head to block out the noise, it wasn't that he feared the wendigo, when something out of the ordinary happens; the least that could be expected was something within logic, the worst was the last thing on anyone's mind. Perhaps there was a woodpecker or a homeless man trying to grab his attention, or perhaps it was a branch, the RV was parked under a tree, and loose branches were hanging close to the windows. Satisfied with this theory, Kardok began to relax and drift off.

But it wasn't a branch, Kardok's eye opened as he'd finally figured out what was causing the tapping; he'd seen Orion do it multiple times on their way here.

 _That was a fingernail_.

Slowly, the centaur got up and reached around for a hunting knife, if it was an intruder, then he'd have something to fend them off. He was not afraid; he was Zarok's Grand Champion! He'd seen much worse in his life, and had committed various atrocities not excluding murder. He'd ripped men apart with his bare hands, and he even shot a man's eye out! The sound of the tapping bounced around the room, he looked down at Oliver's sleeping figure, how in the hell could he sleep through all this?

Just as the tapping had started, it immediately stopped as Kardok then heaved a sigh of relief; finally he could rest easy now. At least, he thought so, as the tapping started back up once again, this time it was as if all the fingernails were tapping against the window rhythmically. He could tell that whatever was out there was just trying to get him to come outside, or at the very least annoy him. A sinking feeling in Kardok's stomach forced him to edge slowly to the window; Oliver had them drawn closed before he went to sleep. As much as he liked it, he wasn't necessarily fond of the sun getting into his eyes when he woke up in the morning. Reasonable, but considering the circumstance, it made Kardok all the more uncomfortable. With his free hand, he shakenly grasped onto the heavy fabric, the sweat that had accumulated and glossed over his palms was drenched by the curtain.

Quickly, he opened the curtain to see who it was that was annoying him. To his relief, it was Orion, hair strewn all over the place, strands sticking out into the air and covering a portion of his face- well, more so than usual. His eyes had bags under them and he was slouched over, clearly a spitting image of Fortesque. Orion yawned and whispered, "Sorry to wake you up, I had to take a leak but I think I accidentally locked myself out, could you let me in?" Kardok blinked several times, fighting the urge to grin and suppressing his laughter, for Oliver's sake. Of course, this idiot would lock himself out. Kardok quietly exited the bedroom and made his way over towards the door, careful as to not knock anything over, after all, this was Zeal's RV.

He stretched his arms and his hand then rests on the handle, the door opened, and Kardok poked his head out, turning it to see if Orion had stayed put or was at least standing by the door, but he wasn't there. He frowned, "Orion, Orion, whaur ur ye? Ah swear, if thes is a prenk aam gonnae make sure ye gie sponge bath duty fur lae ay th' year!" But no answer, only the wind and the crickets could be heard. Strange, where was he? He was outside just a second ago. Grumbling, he shut the door and locked it, if that's how it was going to be then he could stay outside all night! Kardok went back to bed, and while he managed to get some sleep, it wasn't long for the tapping to wake him up again. He reached around for the alarm clock _; "Its 2 in the morning, what is this man's problem?"_ Kardok thought to himself, once again covering his head with the pillow to drown out the noise, " _He has the entire woods to use as a bathroom and the forest floor to use as a bed, why can't he just shut up?_ " The attempts were once again futile. The only way Kardok could get any sleep was if he just went out there and shut Orion up himself.

As he got up, however, Kardok realized he'd left the curtains open from the last time he'd gotten up. And his stomach dropped like an anchor when he saw that it was not Orion outside. Matter of fact, he wasn't sure what it was!

This man- no, this creature was tall, gangly and thin. It stood there, gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tightly over the bones. With its bones pushing out against the skin, its complexion an ashy gray, and its icy glossed eyes pushed deep into its dark sockets. It was as if it were a skeleton that had risen from beyond the grave, what lips it had was since long gone, red liquid dripping from between its fangs, though Kardok could see a long, slimy greyish-blue tongue slither out from between the gaps to lap the blood from over its yellowed fangs. And though they were separated by the glass, Kardok gagged at the horrific stench of decay. Granted, he was no stranger to the stench, but this…this wasn't anything like it! The creature, seeing that Kardok was up, opened its mouth, matted black hair glued to the sallow skin. The maw revealed rows of its needlelike teeth, the hands were gnarly, razor-like talons, and Kardok could spot tufts of stained, matted snow-white fur. Around the neck and barely hiding beneath its fur the creature adorned a necklace made with human bones. And atop its head stood tall and proud, a set of antlers; whether they were that of a deer or elk, Kardok did not care, as he quickly sprang into action and shut the curtains tight. He turned over to Oliver who was still fast asleep, but now Kardok realized, Orion was still outside. Should he go out there? No, it was likely that Orion was a goner. But, Oliver was the kind of man who'd want everyone to stick together, "no man left behind" as they say.

To hell with it! If Orion's gone, that's going to be Zarok's problem! He wasn't going to go out there and risk dying again for this idiot! He wanted to be outside, so he had to pay the consequences. "Kardok?" he turned to see Orion up and unharmed, "What the hell are you doing? It's 2 a.m.! Get some sleep." Kardok blinked, how the hell was he still alive? "What're ye daein'? Ah thooght ye waur ootwith…!" He whispered angrily. "Outside…? Kardok, I've been in the RV this whole time, I just got up to take a piss and I came here to grab my flashlight!" Orion whispered back. So much for an honorable sacrifice, but still, it was good to see that he was unharmed. Kardok pinched his temples, "Nae, ye dornt need tae gang ootwith. Jist use th' a body we hae haur…!" "But the loo's broken thanks to your fat ass!" Orion argued. "Jist use it, yoo're nae gonnae ootwith!" Kardok hissed. But despite his efforts, Orion grabbed the flashlight and proceeded to walk towards the door. He could've said nothing, he could've just let whatever that was out there snatch him up and gobble him whole, and yet, something within him told him he needed to say something.

Because without thinking, Kardok then blurted, "But there's a wendigo it thaur…!"

Orion was seconds away from opening the door, he looked up at him and gave him an unamused glance, "Oh my god, Kardok, it was just a story, the wendigo is basic mythology and therefore don't exist." "Weel centaurs aren't supposed tae be real an' yit haur Ah am." Kardok crosses his arms. He _did_ have a point there.

It seemed like whatever was out there had finally gotten fed up, as the RV began to shake. The sudden movement nearly jolted Oliver awake, while Kardok and Orion went pale as they then heard movement coming from the roof of the RV. "Its oan th' roof…! Its oan th' roof…!" Kardok panicked. "Then don't stand there with your dick in your hands, get us out of here!" Orion pulled Kardok out of the bedroom and shoved him towards the driver's seat. "Ah cannae drife, aam part cuddie…!" Kardok protested as he was forced to sit down, breaking the back part of the seat. "You're going to be in half if you don't drive, now floor it!" Orion yelled, "The force should knock this fucker off!" The centaur was fiddling with the keys, finally jamming them into the slot and turning them, but the damn engine wouldn't turn on. Oh why, oh why did the engine have to go kaput at a time like this? Kardok kept twisting it, uttering "Come on" repeatedly, his voice cracking occasionally and nearly breaking the key when the roar of the engine along with the high beams turned on at last. Just as Kardok was about to put on his seat belt, the wendigo crawled down from the roof and onto to the windshield like a spider, its head turning a full 360˚ and tapping on the glass. Orion and Kardok let out a shriek of terror, Kardok then slamming his front right hoof into the gas pedal, the tires emitting an ugly squeal. Turning the wheel all the way, Kardok began speeding off and out of the campground, madly turning the RV to shake the creature off, but it persisted.

It was no surprise that in amidst the chaos, Oliver would wake up as he was now standing by the breakfast nook grasping onto the kitchen counter and the wooden table for dear life, fully awake and confused. "What's going on, wherefore art we leaving the camp?" But no answer from either was necessary as his eyes were now directed towards the wendigo, he screamed, "Oh mine god, what is that, what the _fuck_ is that!" "Wendigo and it won't come off!" Just as Kardok answered this, glass shattered in his face as the wendigo had slammed its grotesque antlers against the windshield and with just enough space to hold on, its claws reached in to grab for the closest morsel; Kardok. The centaur began screaming like Jesus was on him; Oliver sprang into action by grabbing a knife from the block, "Hence with thee, demon from hell, back to the icy void from whence thee cameth!" and sunk the blade into its wrist. Blood gushed and spurted out like a geyser, getting into Kardok and Oliver's faces as the wendigo howled in agony, simultaneously losing its grip on the frame of the vehicle and falling off. The loud, satisfying THUD along with a tremendous bump from beneath their feet made them all sigh in relief. Orion let out a shaky breath, "Good job, Oliver, now let's get the fuck out of these mountains."

Way to jinx it, as now they heard sputtering, the RV was coming to a stop.

"Nae…! Nae! Nae! Nae! Nae! Dornt teel me 'at hin' hud messed wi' th' engine!" Kardok hyperventilated. Unfortunately, it had, as within seconds, the RV had come to a complete stop. Kardok yelled in both fear and frustration as he slammed his fists against the horn; the noise could be heard for miles. They couldn't stay here, the windshield was already smashed and none of them knew how to kill a wendigo. And no doubt the creature was not too far away from them, and it wouldn't be long until it recovered and came back for a second round.

Oliver had never seen Kardok flustered before, normally he was fearless- hell, he was Fear itself! But to see him reduced to this, it made him feel lost. Kardok was the one with all the knowledge, experience, and power to kill whatever crossed his path. But that was when they reigned in Gallowmere; this wasn't Gallowmere, this was 21st century America and everything around them was a complete stranger to them. He didn't know if they could kill a wendigo or not, heck, they might not live to see tomorrow if they don't end up as a happy meal to a cannibalistic juggernaut. And rebuilding a body once it's reduced to a chewed up, bloody mush was no easy task! Orion paced around for a moment to think; a lightbulb went off as he then whipped out a phone- a gift from Zeal he'd received a while back, and thank god, he was likely within close proximity of a telephone pole because he had bars! He switched the data on and typed into the screen. Kardok was appalled, "What're ye daein', thes is nae time tae be textin'!" "Shut up, I'm doing some research and it just might save our asses!" Orion snapped. A minute passed, and Kardok spoke up once again, "Och mah god, coorie up!" "Just a second, and…got it!" Orion beamed, "Okay, we can temporarily disarm the beast with silver blades, that knife Oliver used must've been made out of that. And it says here they hate fire, it'll get pissed off but it should buy us extra time to run!" "And what about killing t, how doth we killeth t?" Oliver queried. "Stake it through the heart with a silver axe, lock it in a silver box, and bury it in a cemetery or churchyard," Orion read the passage on his screen, "Use the axe to dismember the wendigo, salt each body part and either burn it or scatter the pieces by burying them in far, separate, and inaccessible locations like a well or lake." "But we don't has't an axe, or knowledge of any nearby wells or waters." Oliver shook his head. "'en that's it, we're dead!" Kardok shouted. "Not if we leave the mountains, a small detail I left out was that the wendigo never ventures past its territory." Orion frowned, slipping his phone into his pocket and opening the door, "We don't have a lot of time, that wendigo might've healed by now, if we don't move it'll get in and devour us all."

He was right, and before stepping out of the vehicle, Kardok armed himself with a few knives, a lighter, and a bottle of hair spray, just to be safe. Why he had a lighter and hairspray in his possession, no one knew, but at a time like this, it was best to keep silly questions until they were back in town. Plus, a makeshift flamethrower would be handy! Off they went, Orion using his phone's flashlight as a means to guide him and the others towards civilization. Thanks to Kardok's reckless driving, they weren't that far off from the borders that separate the woods from the town.

As they wandered through the woods, the group stayed huddled together, and by that, it meant riding on Kardok's back- Oliver in the back as the lookout, and Orion as the guide. Aside from the flashlight, it was pitch black outside. The dark clouds had swallowed the moon whole, not a star was out to light up the sky either, every tree trunk reminded Kardok of the wendigo's horrific dried up skin, every twig that snapped beneath his hooves made his stomach jump. His upper body was shivering despite the cozy sweatshirt he had on, an icy chill breezed past him, tickling the hairs on the back on his neck and goosebumps popping from the skin. He could swear the winds were whispering his name, he wanted to stop, but he knew that if he did he'd be condemning him and his comrades to the mercy of the wendigo.

They weren't sure how long they'd been wandering, but clearly it was too long since the sun was beginning to rise. And by the time they reached their neighborhood, it was 5 am, and they collapsed on their driveway. The men were sleep deprived due to their paranoia and therefore on edge after their walk that they'd failed to notice the squad cars outside Nebby's house! But in all honesty, they didn't care what happened, it was likely nothing compared to what they'd just endured.

To add insult to injury, an RV was sitting on their driveway, and out stepped Salem. "Oh hey, lost your RV?" Oliver raised his head and nodded, "We hadst an accident last night and we hadst to walketh home…" "Sorry to hear that, boys," She consoled, "Oh, and my Uncle Mason said you guys were a lot of fun to hang out with, he wants to do this again next year!" If Orion hadn't been as exhausted as he was, he would've said something snarky. But, something about that sentence didn't make sense, besides, wasn't her uncle dead?

.

.

.

Halloween night, unfortunately, Nebby's plans to take Tim to the festival fell on its back when he'd displayed symptoms for the stomach flu. Turns out McDonald's for dinner yesterday wasn't a good idea, who knew his stomach could be as fragile as it is? Clearly he wasn't lovin' it! Still, Tim was not about to let that minor setback keep him from enjoying his first Halloween ever! He decided that he should stay behind and pass out candy while Nebby, Ann, and the rest go out to enjoy the festival downtown. After all, there was always next year. Before leaving, Nebby had set up the sofa to make it so Tim was comfortable and provided a waste basket in case he needed quick access. She'd just about finished adjusting the tiara and pencil on her costume, the others had already arrived; Ann was dressed as a ragdoll- a character named Sally, Una invited herself dressed in a spider web poncho and her hair done up in a high ponytail, Winston and Willow dressed in red jumpers with the tags, "Thing 1" and "Thing 2" on them with the tips of their hair dyed with temporary blue hair dye, and Sodreco…Sodreco was a unicorn. It took all within Tim's power to not start laughing when he first saw it, and a good thing too, his stomach was currently in agony. "Remind me what you're supposed to be again." Winston looked up and down at Nebby, who posed heroically and declared, "Wonder Ramsay! I couldn't decide whether I wanted to be Wonder Woman or Gordon Ramsay, and Tim said if I liked both, then I could be both!"

Willow giggled, "It looks strangely enough, very fitting on you! If I were a judge at the costume contest, I'd give you points for originality and creativity!" "Yeah well, if only I had a whip and a whole slew of TV shows to complete the look." Nebby shrugged, "That would've been perfect."

Winston seated himself next to Tim, who decided to rest his head on his shoulder. In response, Winston wrapped an arm around his sweetheart, "Are you sure you don't want us to stay here and keep you company? I feel bad leaving my sweetheart alone on Halloween night." "Its fine," Tim smiled weakly, "I doubt there'd be a lot of ginger ale at the festival, plus, I don't think I can keep myself standing up for more than a few minutes. And who else is going to hand out candy to those trick-or-treaters?" "Oy, Tim! You know what to give to the adults with crappy costumes, right?" Nebby called. "Ms. Nebula, I'm not handing out three-year-old M&M's and bubblegum." The archer frowned. "It was worth a shot." She shrugged once again. Winston laughed, then gave Tim a quick peck on the lips, "Alright, I trust you. There's always next year, I guess." Ann joined in, "We can pick up candy for you, if you'd like." Tim sat up, "Ooh! Yes, plenty of peanut butter cups and chocolate!" Sodreco smiled, going over to ruffle his student's head, "You can only have them when you're feeling better." To which Tim pouted playfully.

Nebby, who had broken off from the group earlier, had just returned, "Alright, all doors and windows are locked, curtains are drawn, I've signed into Netflix, and there's chicken soup and ginger ale ready for you on the counter." "Thank you for your kindness." Tim smiled warmly, "Though, if I may ask, why latch up the whole house?" "To prevent any drunken morons from breaking in; happened to me last year and it was a bitch getting all those frat boys out of my basement." Nebby cringed, "I still remember the togas."

Willow felt a tug on her onesie; she turned to see it was Una, whom after getting her attention pointed to the time shown on her lock screen. She concluded, "And speaking of drunks, I think we'd better get going, they'll start coming in around 8." "Ah fuck, you're right." Nebby grabbed her keys, "We'll be back soon. Call us if there's an emergency or if Zarok's at the door, call Zeal." "Have a good time." Tim waved as she exited the house. Winston bade him goodbye by giving him another kiss, "Happy Halloween, my sweetheart, get well soon." "And to you too, have fun, love." He watched as he and the others left. Once they were all gone and the front door locked with a satisfying click, Tim lied back down…until he felt lightheaded. Thank god he was alone.

The first wave of trick or treaters came at least ten minutes after the group had left, and for a minute, Tim thought there wouldn't be enough candy to last him the night. But thankfully he'd located the piles upon piles of extra candy, so all worries were set aside. This neighborhood housed a lot of kids, and he wasn't exaggerating, there was a lot! Tim got up- on average, of 6 times every ten minutes to hand out candy. Though it may sound like an annoyance, it really wasn't. Tim enjoyed handing out candy, and seeing them dressed in their costumes, whether store-bought or handmade made him happy. Heck, he just might be able to pull through! The last wave of trick-or-treaters came around 7:30 pm, ending with a little brunette boy dressed in the exact same costume as him. He ran through the decorations set up by Nebby on the front yard, and came to the door accompanied by his blonde mother. The boy held out his bag in excitement as Tim answered the door one final time. "Trick-or-treat!" the boy was grinning from ear to ear. Tim handed him a generous portion of candy, dropping them into the child's bag. He swore he saw those eyes light up like stars as he looked at his mother, "Momma! Look! He's dressed like me!" "I see that, my little warrior," She giggled, "Now what do we say?" To which the child nodded and chirps, "Thank you, Happy Halloween!" "And to you too, have a good evening! Be safe out there!" Tim laughed as he watched the pair exit the premises. As he closed the door and locked it, he couldn't help but feel that those two reminded him too much of his own mother and himself when he was a child. Fond memories they were, being an energetic youth yet at the same time oddly shy, the only bounds being his own imagination, which seemed almost endless. Maybe, if he'd been born another time, Tim would've been able to have unique memories like Trick-or-Treating. But it wasn't like he could pick and choose when and where his life would take place.

His thoughts were interrupted by another pang of pain in his stomach, a sign that he'd been standing for too long and needed to lie down, he groaned and sulked back to the living room to lie down. Tim reached for the remote and hit the play button, continuing a movie he'd decided to watch on Netflix. The movie was called, "Halloween", and it was about a masked serial killer that struck only on Halloween. Simple plot, but hey, it didn't need anything grand for it to be good. According to Nebby- who recommended it, said it had a low budget but still managed to scare audiences across the country!

As the movie progressed, right as the killer was about to stab another victim to death, Tim jumped to the sound of the landline going off. Strange, he hadn't heard that thing go off in weeks. Nebby made it abundantly clear to all telemarketers that she was not interested and to remove her from the call-list. She also had a rule about the landline, to which Tim quoted under his breath, "If it's important, they'll call again or leave a message." And just as he'd predicted, after the first ring, the phone went off again. Ah, so it was important. Tim carefully got up, "Just a minute…!" Thankfully, he'd reached the phone, which was in the hallway; he picked it up and answered with a "hello". He expected it to be either one of his friends calling to check up on him, but was instead met with heavy breathing. Now this was unusual.

Confused, Tim repeated, "Hello?" But all he could hear was heavy breathing.

This had to be Nebby calling; she was probably already drunk and butt-dialing the house. He rolled his eyes as he hung up, but before he could return to his seat, the phone rang again. Okay, this couldn't be a butt-dial. But Tim didn't want to answer it; he wanted to hear the voicemail. He got what he asked for, and what did this oh-so elusive voicemail consist of? If your guess was heavy breathing, then you'd be correct. This was definitely no coincidence, and Tim was now mildly annoyed. Those kids and their prank calls, ha! Tim decided that it'd be best to ignore the calls and let them go straight to voicemail. And while he felt like he'd made the right decision, he couldn't feel as if something were off.

Two hours passed, and the calls had slowly become more frequent, and now Tim was annoyed. He couldn't even enjoy the movie or even take a nap! Just how persistent were these kids anyhow? "That's it, if these kids call one more time, I'm going to scream!" He grumbled. And what happened next? The phone rang. Tim growled, "That's it!" with all the strength he could muster, he stomped over to the phone and as soon as the heavy breathing started, he let loose the angriest, most irritated scream he could conjure up. "There, see how you like having your ears bleed!" and he slammed the phone back into the receiver. He slumped back into his seat, just in time to receive a facetime call from Nebby. He answered, revealing his friend at the bar. He smiled, "Oh, Ms. Nebula! Hello!" Seeing her face calmed him down, it almost made him forget about those obnoxious calls. "Hey Tim, how're you holding up?" She frowned, "You don't look so good."

"Ah, I'm a little irritated right now."  
"Ah shit, is Netflix not working?"  
"Netflix is fine, it's these phone calls I kept receiving."  
"Are stupid kids calling the house phone?"  
"Yes, and they've been at it for two hours, I fear I'm getting more weary just thinking about it!"  
"Two hours? That seems a bit too dedicated if you ask me, are you sure it's kids?"  
"Considering I just screamed into the speaker, I hope it is. Maybe they'll learn their lesson."  
"Oh yeah, you're going to get a lot of those calls on Halloween, don't worry."  
"Oh! How was the festival?"  
"Wild, taking a break though, your boyfriend's got the munchies and I need a drink!"  
"Just not too much, you have work in the morning."  
"I know, I know. Okay, looks like everything's all good here, I'll let you go."  
"Thank you, I'll see you soon!"

Just as he hung up, lo and behold, the house phone rang once again. Tim was appalled, just how dedicated were these kids? He groaned, getting up to answer the phone, "Okay, I don't think I've made myself clear; Stop. Calling. The house! What's wrong with you? I've been sick like a dog all day, all I ask is for a nice night to watch movies and recover. I can't get any of that done when you're calling me every five seconds! If you call again, I will alert the authorities!" He was about to hang up when he heard a gruff, distorted voice, "Don't forget to turn off the stove." Turn off the stove? He turned his head to peak into the kitchen, and wouldn't you know it, the stove was on. Bewildered, he set the phone to the side, and then crept over to the stove to turn it off. How did he know about the stove? And besides, the stove was already off when Nebby and the others left. These were no kids he was dealing with, but a lonely man stalking him.

Great, now he was the teenage girl home alone, just like in those horror movies!

And Tim couldn't be more irritated. So much for a good first Halloween, it was bad enough already he was sick! He'd forgotten to hang up, as the voice then asked, "Do you like clowns, Tim? I bet you like clowns." No, he didn't. He didn't like clowns, but he wasn't about to tell this stranger that. He placed the phone back onto the receiver after hanging up yet again, now feeling slightly uncomfortable. "How did he know my name…?" Tim's eyes widened slightly. But then his eyebrows furrowed into a frown, wait a second…He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Zarok's croaky voice answered, "What do you want, Andrews?" "Zarok, I know it was you calling me! Do you have any idea what time it is?" He placed a hand on his hip.

"I was, but then you screamed into my ears, you worm!"  
"Good, I hope I ruined your ears, now will you stop calling me?"  
"I did, I did stop calling you!"  
"Then why did you ask me if I liked clowns? I hate clowns!"  
It was silent on the other end, and Zarok answered in a confused tone, "You hate clowns?"  
"Yes! You asked me if I liked them! And before that, you told me the stove was on! Don't tell me you broke into the house again!"  
It was silent again.  
Tim huffed, "If I look out the living room window right now, and I see you standing there, I will get Ms. Nebula's handgun and put a bullet somewhere where the sun doesn't shine!" He walked towards the window, pulling back the curtains to see what was in the front yard. Standing underneath a lamppost was a figure dressed in a clown suit, mask and all. It even had a phone held up to its ear. Tim grinned in triumph, getting his other phone to take a picture, "Aha! Now I've got you! I see you there, trying to scare me, well let's see how you like it when squad cars are congesting your driveway!"

He then heard another voice on the line, a bit of bickering in the background and eventually, Zeal's voice was on the line, "Hello? Timothy, is that you?" Wait. Zeal's talking to him. There was only one person outside. "Y-Yes, yes it's me." He trembled.

"Timothy, it's midnight, I'd hate to be rude, but you really shouldn't be calling at this hour."  
"O-Oh, yes, I-I understand. I'm sorry, but he's been calling me repeatedly and…"  
"I see, I'm sorry about that, and Nebula told me you were sick, you poor man."  
"Yes, I am. Don't worry, I'm recovering."  
"That's good! My brother said you were about to call the police?"  
"N-No, I'm sorry, I think there's someone else responsible for the calls."  
"Calling you after 8 pm? Oh no, I believe you're mistaken, Zarok is asleep at that hour. Is everything alright over there?"  
"Do you want my honest opinion? No. There's a weirdo in a clown suit standing outside the house, and now…I'm afraid." Tim looked away from the window, the curtain drawing back. Okay, okay, so there was a man stalking him, likely another if the stove was on. Zeal was beginning to sound uncomfortable, "Timothy, Timothy if you're in danger, get out of the house! I'm going to call Nebula right now!" Tim looked at the curtain, and as tempting as it was to leave them alone and leave, he had to see if the clown was within close range of the yard. When he did, Tim was relieved to find that the clown was gone. He sighed in relief, "No, no, its fine now, the clown is gone. Besides, I know how to-"but as he turned around, he then came face to face with a rubber clown mask.

"What's wrong? Don't you like clowns?"

Tim let out the most bloodcurdling scream he'd ever made in his life, dropping the house phone.

Police units arrived at the Donk residence within twenty minutes after Zeal tipped off police officers and explained that a home invasion was in progress. Nebby and the others arrived later than that thanks to traffic, and were alarmed to see cars parked out in the driveway. Winston and Sodreco burst out from the backseat when they saw a masked intruder being led out in handcuffs, covered in blood. Assuming the worst, they entered to find Tim, alive and well, lying on the sofa covered in blankets giving a statement to the police. "- I'd assumed it was a prank, but when they addressed me by name I knew it was no prank." He concluded. "Timothy!" Winston hurried over to embrace him, "Timothy, what happened?"

"Your boyfriend managed to beat up and perform a citizen's arrest on an escaped criminal." The officer informed him, "From the looks of it, he threw the suspect out that window," he pointed to a shattered window, both heard Nebby outside screeching, " _ **OH MY-! FUCK me with my own FIST! He broke my fucking window!**_ "

"Subject wasn't able to speak due to a brutal punch or kick to the throat, and well, let's just say he beat him to a pulp and call it a night." The officer chuckled, "We'll still be collecting evidence, however."

Winston blinked, then looked at Tim, "Sweetheart, you did all that?"

"What? I hate clowns."


	7. Chapter 6

Lately it'd been getting colder, then again being up north you'd expect heavily snowfall. Tim had his scarves wrapped neatly around his neck, he moved bits of the fabric to cover a portion of his face; no doubt this was the coldest winter he had experienced yet. Nebby shivered slightly, "As much as I like visiting Zeal, I can't stand the tea Zarok's serving. Wonder where he's getting it." "Well to them it must be good, we didn't have the best quality tea back in my day," Tim muttered, "And I must admit, I feel pity for Oliver and the others, to stay with Zarok must take plenty of sanity and courage."

"You feel bad for Kardok too?"  
"While I may never forgive him for what he had done to my Captain, he may never forgive me for all I care, but what I do feel is that he deserves better union."  
"I'd sooner find myself fired than be working for him."  
"Do you think Zeal will be alright?"

Nebby shrugs her shoulders, "Part of me wants to say no, but at the same time yes. It's a mixed feeling; I'll say he's got a fifty-fifty percent chance of coming out in a body bag." "That's not very comforting…" he noted. Nebby frowned, "Well fuck, Tim, I'm not a fortune teller!" Tim sighed, "I'm not saying you were. I'm only concerned, that's all; I need reassurance." she then patted him on the back, "Nah, I know what you need; some hot cocoa and homemade brownies, that'll take the stress off." But he seemed reluctant to answer, to which Nebby gave a lop-sided smirk, "C'mon, I know that shit makes you smile. Give me at least one!" she nudged his arm repeatedly; "I know you're smiling under those scarves, don't fuck with me!" That's when the archer caved in and began laughing, "You really ought to control your language." This then earned another lovely "fuck you" from Nebby, making him laugh harder.

Once home, they removed their coats and headed straight for the kitchen. "Would you like my help?" He offered. "Yeah, could you grab the chocolate chips from the pantry?" Nebby instructed as she searched the cabinets for a pot and small bowl. Nodding his head, Tim opened the doors and searched the higher shelves. He'll never understand just how a person as petite as Nebby can store items so high up when she barely reaches it herself, never mind the thought, it was an easy grab anyway. "Ms. Nebula, how much chocolate do you intend on using? And are we settling for dark chocolate or semi-sweet?" Tim turned around with the packages in both hands just as Nebby was snapping her fingers. He then raised a brow, "What…are you doing?" "Hold on, hold on, you need to see this shit." Nebby was heavily fixated on her hand, "I had it earlier, just give me a second…" With enough snapping and friction, a tiny flame appeared onto her middle finger in the manner of a lighter.

Tim nearly dropped the bags, "Ms. Nebula, I'm surprised at you! Pyromancy! How long have you been able to do that?" "Since a few minutes ago," She shrugged, "I guess my powers are becoming more apparent?" "Quite so, think you could use your magic to speed up the cooking process?" He inquired, now getting a closer look at the tiny flame. "Whoa, pump the brakes here, I barely managed to figure this shit out." With a flick of her wrist, the flame was put out, "How about this, I make the brownies, you make the cocoa. Sound fair?" Nebby brought out the butter and sugar and then proceeded the mix them together, "You already know the recipe, right?" Tim cheerfully nodded, turning on the stove and setting up a double boiler. He held onto the edge of the bowl as he poured in the chocolate chips- in the end they decided to go for both, and topped the pile with at least a dollop or two of butter.  
Nebby looked over her shoulder, watching Tim work before glancing back down to the bowl in front of her. She had already added eggs- beaten just right, sifted flour, and finally the cocoa powder, all well mixed, but not to where she'd see bubbles, no, that'd mean the batter was cakey, and that wasn't what she was looking for. She then retrieved her greased pan and a rubber spatula, picking up the large bowl and watching the batter pour in. Once perfectly leveled, Nebby was about to turn and ask Tim to move, but then stopped; what if…? She removed her two oven mitts and picking up the pan filled with batter. Should she do this? She had barely just gotten a good grasp on her magic. Why not give it a try? Exhaling, she felt her hands begin to warm up, sliding her hands down towards the bottom of the pan.

Getting hotter now, just need to hold this position for 25 minutes…

Wait, it's getting too hot-

Hissing in pain, Nebby quickly set the pan onto the countertop and looked down at her hands. "Damn it…" she cursed under her breath, the palms of her hands were now a bright, irritating shade of red. "Is everything alright, Ms. Nebula?" Tim turned his head to see the injuries and nearly panicked, "What happened to you?" "It's nothing, just a failed attempt to make baking easier." Nebby grunted as she tried turning on the faucet. Tim reached over and turned the nozzle, cold water spewing out from the spout. She immediately doused her hands from the running water, almost sighing in relief. "Shall I fetch the Aloe Vera?" He inquired, turning off the stove. "Nah, I'm good…probably shouldn't have attempted to replace the oven with my hands anyway." Nebby replied. Satisfied, she shut off the faucet and dried her hands off with a towel.

"Maybe you can levitate the pan and heat it from there?"  
"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea."  
"It's what I would do, really."  
"I'd need to figure out levitation first, though."  
"Fair enough; you need time."

He then turned back to continue working, stirring the melted chocolate occasionally and almost melting from its rich scents. Something about it just reminded him of home, not a day goes by where he doesn't miss fair Gallowmere; its lush grasslands, the sparkling waters of the lake, the salty sea air by the harbor, the welcoming atmosphere of Peregrine Castle…

He missed it all, wishing he could go back to when times were simpler. Moreover, he missed his friends. He wondered just what his beloved Captain was doing now…no doubt doing everything he can to figure out where he had gone, probably worried sick. Maybe he was already on his way from the Hall…

.

.

.

Dan sheathed his sword; final adjustments had been added to the blade as well as his shield. As much as the others had insisted on letting him bring an axe or a Warhammer just for safe measure, Dan refused. A simple sword and shield would do just fine, and the blade was sharp enough to cut someone's head clean off. "I really ought to thank you for the adjustments." Dan smiled at Stanyer, who replied with a nod, "Anytime, old chap!" The skeleton then began making his way toward the exit. Since his last adventure, the doors had been shut tight; after all, there was no use in returning to the Land of the Living if there weren't any apparent threats. But this was different; this was a rescue mission. Dan was determined to find Tim no matter the cost! "Herr Fortesque! Going back on zhe battle field, ja?" seeing Karl Sturngard there alongside Dirk and Megwyne wasn't exactly a surprise, but Woden being an addition to the group did take him off guard as the two didn't have a, per say, good companionship with one another. "Yes? What have you?" Dan raised a "brow". "We were wonderin' wha' your strategy's gon' be once you're down there." Dirk frowned upon seeing how confused the knight looked, "Aw Dan man, don' tell us you don' have a strategy!" "I haven't really worked out all the details." Dan admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Woden rolled his eyes, "Canny Tim's been missing for half a year now and you not once thought of a plan? Typical Fortesque…" Megwyne shook her head, "It wasn't exactly easy, and whenever we managed to track him through the Mirror Pool, the visions wouldn't offer us enough insight on his location. But what we do know is that regardless of where he is now, his journey definitely began in Gallowmere." "We can't say the same for Target face right here," Woden folded his arms, "He's been laid to rest in London, remember?"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Karl nodded, "Herr Fortesque isn't exactly easy on zee eyes, und he'd scare everyone in his path!" "Thanks a lot, Karl…" Dan grumbled. Though they weren't wrong, his look alone would've sent anyone into a panic. Not to mention the journey from London to Gallowmere would mean having to disguise himself for long periods of time. This reminded him of an old acquaintance back in Gallowmere; before they were separate beings, she would use a special pendant to keep herself properly disguised… "Hang on, I have an idea!" Dan's face lit up, "When Tim and I were alive we were friends with a sorceress named Willow, and when she came to Gallowmere she came disguised as a boy named Winston. In order to keep the disguise going, she wore an enchanted pendant that allowed her to get around more easily. We only knew this because years before the war, the pendant was destroyed, making Willow and Winston separate entities."

Most of the group stared at him in utter confusion. "So…you're sayin' you want' to 'ave boobs, right?" Dirk scratched his head, "because I'm no' gettin' it."

"He means that he wants something that'll turn him human." Woden confirmed, "It's probably the best idea I've heard yet, we'd just need a necklace and some sort of enchantment." They then glanced towards Megwyne, who then added, "I'm not sure, I can try but I can't guarantee perfection. That, and I'll need time to make it." Understandable; while some heroes in the hall knew of magic and have utilized a good portion in the past, they hadn't exactly done enough to be considered full-time magic users. Megwyne was the most powerful when it came to magic, but only to an extent. There had been times where she had been bed-ridden due to excessive use, and that was what the others feared, if she pressured herself too much she'd drain herself of her energy too quickly. For this occasion, Stanyer and Imanzi volunteered to accompany the Celtic woman as she prepared the artifact. Odd that no one had considered this. And for such a massive order, it took up a good half of the day, and in turn it worried Sir Dan.

The wait ended in the evening, when Imanzi emerged from Megwyne's chambers with a gold necklace in hand. Dan stood up from his chair, "Is she alright?" "She'll need plenty of rest before doing anymore magic, but she'll be alright." The amazon reassured him, "Here lover, your necklace." She presented it to him. Dan's fingers wrapped around the necklace; the pendant in the middle was gold, with a dark red ruby in the center of it. "Now, go. Go find your friend," Imanzi gestured towards the door, "And be careful out there." "Thank you; and I will." Dan gave her a roguish grin. He took a deep breath, and then made his way towards the exit. He had never mentioned it before, but it always saddened him whenever he had to leave this paradise, even though it was necessary. He heard the gates creak open for him, just enough for him to squeeze through. The exit itself was a small space, with a pedestal in the center that had a ray of light shining down on it. After slipping on the necklace he stepped onto the pedestal, immediately Dan felt himself become lightweight. Light enveloped the knight as his vision grew darker, before finally consuming him entirely.

His eye opened, blinking several times to help it adjust. He raised his head to see where he was now. He wasn't greeted by darkness, so he wasn't inside Kiya's tomb. The tapestries and faux pillars made it clear he had been moved to a new exhibit in the Museum. He got up…only to bang his head against a sheet of glass. He groaned in pain, "Faigh muin…!"

Dan pounded his gloved fists repeatedly; wasn't baring any affect at first…that was until he saw a crack. Progress was progress; Dan continued banging his fists against the glass, when it finally shattered, the knight sat up from his slab and stretched, then scratching his head. He stopped to realize that wasn't bone he was scratching, but hair. Excitedly, Dan stepped down from his slab and spotted the nearest shield, then gazing upon his reflection. Hair black as a raven's wing, chocolate brown eyes, and a lower jaw to boot; Dan nearly squealed with absolute delight. He runs a hand through his hair, "Yep, still one handsome devil after all these years, thank you Megwyne!" Dan hated to admit it, but he had nearly forgotten what he used to look like. Years of being a skeleton with an oddly shaped skull hinders your ability to think after all. Looking under was another display case, this time, containing his journal, opened for all to see! Dan frowned and smashed the glass, taking back the book, "It's private for a reason!" Okay, back to the business at hand.

The knight walked down the corridor, glancing around at the other displays; thank goodness none of them were alive. He then noticed a poster just at the exit:

~

 **LOOKING FOR ADVENTURE?  
WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE LEGENDS?  
GOT AN APETITE FOR SUCCULENT PUMPKINS?  
COME WITH US ON A TOUR THROUGH  
GALLOWMERE, SCOTLAND!  
SEE THE FRONT DESK IN THE MAIN HALL  
TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS EXCITING DESTINATION!**

"Heh, when I see Tim, I'll tell him that I called it." He muttered to himself. Dan proceeded further down the museum, passing by several exhibits. The main hall of the museum had a front desk, a set of stairs leading to the second story, several benches for guests to sit and relax. Dan went straight for the front desk; peering over he could see a register and a large grey box with the label, "For Gallowmere Tours" on the top. Pressing a button, Dan almost shrunk back when the machine went off, though all the buildup eventually led to a ticket popping out. He reached out and pulled it off, so this was his ticket to Gallowmere? Strange magic! His stomach then rumbled, "Ach…forgot I hadn't eaten a thing since 1286!" His eyes then wandered towards the register; dare he? Well, he would need currency in order to get around. Dan unsheathed his sword and plunged it through the device, the slot sprung open, allowing for Dan to collect the thin sheets of paper and coins inside. It felt wrong, horribly wrong. But he really needed it! Sighing, he stored the money into the small satchel tied to his belt, at least he'll be able to eat and maybe buy necessities. He then made his way towards the front doors, yet they wouldn't budge. Go figure he'd need a key. Maybe there was one at the security office? Dan looked inside, being that it was the only door open to him at this time, and luckily for him there were a set of keys on a corkboard, dangling off a tack. Next to the corkboard was a locker, and suitcases. Perfect, now he knew where to store his armor and weapons.

Now properly dressed in uniform- which turned out to be a bit too big for him, Dan picked up his bags; on duffle bag for his weapons and a suitcase to contain his armor, he made his way back to the entrance, now able to open the front doors. First thing he was greeted with were bright lights, followed by the roaring. Dan jumped back, were there dragons here? No, but there were strange metal boxes on wheels speeding around. People were walking down the sidewalk laughing, some stopping when a light showed red, and going when it was green. He walked down the stairs, tapping the shoulder of the first person he saw, "Excuse me miss, but you know of any good places to eat?" "Yeah, there's a really good diner just down the road from here and an inn right across from that if you're tired." She answered. "Thank you, miss." He smiled, and then going by the directions- albeit vague, that were given to him.  
Once there, Dan opened its doors, greeted by a smiling face. "Table for one, please…" He smiled tiredly. The host nodding and escorting him to a table by the window, handing him a menu as he sat down, "A waiter will be with you shortly."  
Dan waited for the man to go away before opening his journal to the last entry submitted:

 _ **October 13th, 1886**_

 _ **Going Home**_ __

 _Never thought I'd made it out alive, that Palethorn is a complete nutjob I tell you! Perhaps he could be a good associate with that arch-cad Zarok if he were still around. Looked around the ruins, no sign of the Professor or Kiya anywhere, hope they're alright. That blast would've had the roof crashing down on them! Wait, I see something coming down some stairs…_

 _Kiya gave me quite the greeting! Been a long time since I've held a woman in my arms, old men… I didn't feel like giving the Professor any hugs. Speaking of which, the Prof here says its time to go home, about time! I could have a good old ale right about now, even if it'll just slosh through my ribcage. The lads are never going to believe this when I get back. Canny Tim's probably going to blow a G-rated gasket and go off on a usual rant about how worried he was about me- I swear sometimes he acts like my Mom. At least I'll come back in some dashing new armor, can't wait to see the jealous look on Woden's face!  
The walk back to the museum was grueling and tiresome, if I still had soles on my feet I'd have asked the Professor if we could take a break in between streets of rubble. Saving the world doesn't mean being light on your feet you know, at least put some gel pads in my sabatons! Anyway, we're dropping Kiya off at her tomb, and from there we'll be heading back to my exhibit._

 _I feel pretty bad about leaving her behind, so I've decided to stay with her in the tomb. Though we hadn't been together that long, I felt as though we've had a spark. Only thing that blows about these quests is how ungodly short they were. Plus, I didn't want her to be alone in the dark again, she's expressed to me how dark spaces make her uncomfortable, why not keep her safe around my bony arms? Even if we're going to completely different destinations, at least I'll be happy knowing she's got a room-mate here in London._

 _Maybe if I'm lucky, the Hall of Heroes might establish visiting hours…_

That would've been great. It would've also been nice to see the Professor or Winston the Help Ghost again, surprised he didn't see them in the museum. Perhaps they've already moved on? That might be the case; otherwise he would've seen a small child running around the hall and a bobble head of a man following close by. A waiter came by with a notepad and pen in hand, "Hi, I'll be your waiter for this evening, can I start you off with something to drink? A coffee or some pop?" Dan looked back at his menu for a moment before replying, "Um…lets have the coffee?" "Absolutely, sir, I'll be right back." The waiter briskly jogged off to tend to the other patrons. He looked back at his ticket,

 **GALLOWMERE TOURS  
ONE ADMISSION FOR TOURS**  
 _Ticket valid for free transport, food, and board at the Crypt Keepers Hotel ™  
Tourists are to arrive at the bus station before 8:30 am the next morning_

He folded the ticket and stashed it in his pocket, best not lose it. Dan whipped out a pen from the uniform's shirt pocket and turned to a new page in his journal, writing down his upmost thoughts.

 _ **Winter, 201X  
BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!**_ _  
Guess whose back? No, not another big baddie this time, I'm here on a rescue mission. My old friend, Canny Tim went missing half a year ago and I have no idea where he's up and gone off to. Megwyne and I have tried numerous times to track him but whenever his image popped up we didn't have any clue as to where he might be. So, I thought to hell with it, I'll go down there and get him myself. Because apparently Zarok's ugly mug is back and his goons too. I know Tim was able to take down Lord K the first time, but without a crossbow he's a sitting duck!_

 _And it's not just Zarok, but that crazy bitch Beatrice too. I knew she could shapeshift but by god is that a poor disguise, I mean green skin with pink? I always suspected the two to be in cahoots with each other._

 _So now I've got more questions; Was Canny Tim kidnapped? Is he safe? Why him and not me? What do they intend to do with him? Is this a plan to lure me in?_

 _Just came out of the museum in the meantime, and stone me if I don't wake up in the same uncomfortable spot as last time, turns out these guys decide to put me in a glass coffin too. Hope they don't mind me shattering a glass or two. In other news, I've finally got my flesh back; and I tell you, I've never been so happy to finally use a bathroom after centuries of being bones and armor- I've been holding it in since the Battle of Gallowmere, cut me a break._

 _My journey begins here in London, but tomorrow I'll be setting off for Scotland. Ah, good Ol' Scotland! I hope Gavina's still there. Anyway, I've already got my ticket; all I need is to do is show up. I really hope I don't get lost again._

 _ **NOTE TO SELF: Update this journal as and when stuff happens**_ _._

Dan shut his book and looked at his menu just as the waiter returned with a mug of coffee. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter set down the mug. "I'll have the roast chicken." Dan then hands the menu to the waiter, "Alright, I'll let the chef know." He once again left his table; Dan turned his head to look out the window. It was starting to rain, little droplets hit against the glass and the streets became brighter as puddles began to form. Seeing a couple pass by, two women specifically, with one retrieving a cover to keep them dry from the rain warmed his heart. He sighed, as it only made him want to see Kiya even more. Maybe he'll stop by at her tomb tomorrow morning before going to the bus station.

.

"Thank you so much, these look amazing!" Violet smiled as she held her bouquet of flowers in hand; geraniums, snapdragons, Oleander, orange lilies, and a hint of Basil. "It was no trouble, Ms. Branwen, I'm sure your sister will love them," Willow gestured towards Nebby, "I wouldn't have made it had it not been for Ms. Nebby." "I always keep an extra tire with me!" The baker proudly remarked, puffing out her chest and placing her hands on her hips. Just as she finished, Tim exited the meeting room, "Alright, everything's set up." "Perfect, give me a moment while I retrieve my purse." Violet turned and headed towards her desk, and after briefly rummaging through her Louis Vuitton handbag, retrieved her wallet and brought out some bills. Willow and Nebby accepted their payment, and left. Flora passed by, the two girls wishing her a Happy Birthday.

Meanwhile, Tim was on another floor. He wasn't allowed at the top, or at least, that's what Nebby told him. While he was originally seated closest to the elevators, there was only so much a phone would do to distract him. And for the record, he was curious about the layout- as earlier when they'd pulled up, he gaped at the sight of the large building. The directory didn't help either. Some areas he couldn't access due to not being an employee, but just because it says no didn't mean that he wouldn't. Willow was correct- Nebby _was_ a bad influence on him!

As he explored the hallways, he could hear a distinct melody coming from the left. It sounded like…humming? Curious, he followed the source of the voice, stopping in front of a tall, white door. The label in front read, "Break Room"; the small window, however, made it difficult to see who was inside; though it was clear that there was only one person inside, twirling and pulling on their skirt.

Was that Ann?

" _There's a saying old, says that love is blind_ ," Ann twirled again, " _Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"…So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_."

Tim hadn't been seeing Ann all that often, what with her hectic schedule, but seeing her here made him, oddly enough, happy. _She has quite the voice, probably best if I don't interrupt_. Tim thought as he leaned against the door, _though it wouldn't hurt to listen in a bit longer_.

" _Looking everywhere, I haven't found him yet_ ," Her voice became softer, " _He's the big affair I cannot forget, only man I ever think of with regret…_ "

Tim immediately realized what he was doing, if she caught him spying she'd think him to be a creep. Well, the polite thing to do would be to knock and let her know why he was here. Sure enough, it caught her off guard and she opened the door, "Tim? What are you doing here?" "Afternoon, Ms. Charity! I'm sorry, I was wandering around and I couldn't help but notice someone singing," He admitted, "It sounds awfully creepy, I know, but how could I resist?" Ann was turning red at this point, "It's okay…I'm glad you like it."

"You don't mind if I come in?"  
"Oh…of course, I was only preparing my lunch."  
"I noticed you hadn't stopped by at the café for a while now."  
"I've been coming in early, Madam Vi's orders."  
"That's unfortunate; have you talked about this with her?"  
"Oh, I would but…she makes me nervous."

Tim sat at a table closest to the fridge, "How so?" Ann wrung her hands, then pushing up her glasses, "It's nothing, really, and I'm not good with communication." "You're talking to me just fine, Ann." He pointed out. She looked down, her hand grasping onto the sunny yellow fabric of her skirt, he wasn't wrong, "That's only because I'm comfortable around you." The room fell silent; with Ann retrieving a container from the microwave and bottled water from the fridge, only noise being her heels hitting against the floor and doors opening and closing. Tim glanced at her, "You look nice today."

Best start with a compliment, just to help her feel more at ease. "Thank you, and so do you…" She blushed, locks of her hair falling off her shoulders in feeble attempt at covering her face. "I assume you're accompanying Nebby?" She inquired. He nodded, "Its Flora's birthday today, we, as well as Willow, were asked to deliver flowers and sweets personally." "That explains why you're here, and Nebby? How is she?" She lifted her head up. "She's been alright. Lately she's been trying out these dating sites, which I find unusual, really." He shrugged, "I don't see why it has to be online, too sketchy for my tastes." "Speaking of which…are you spoken for?" She wondered. Tim simply nodded his head, "As a matter of fact, yes! Winston Steeple, he's my beau." "Oh, that nice man from the library?" Ann smiled, "I never knew you two were together."

"We've been together for a long time, well, with the exception of the military coming between us."  
"The important thing is that you're together now, right?"  
"Of course, and I'm excited to catch up on everything we missed out on!"  
"That's wonderful, I'm happy for the both of you!"  
"And what about you, do you have a special someone in mind?"  
"Me? Oh, no. I hadn't explored the dating scene in a very long time."  
"Not even a little crush?"  
"Not since high school. But Nebby and Salem have been encouraging me to get back out there."

"Not to a point where they'd be pestering you about dating sites, are they?" Tim laughed, which in turn made Ann giggle, "No, but I will say that even my boss or her sister try setting me up on blind dates." "Do they like playing matchmaker?" Now Tim was interested.

"Yes, they do," She admits, "Though I wouldn't blame them, their hearts are in the right place. They once tried setting me up with someone in the office, I wouldn't go through with it because I was so nervous."

"Would you be nervous if I asked you to dinner?" Tim rested his chin on his hand. "I'd say yes!" She blushed again, only to shrink back once she's realized how strong it sounded, "I-If I have the time that is…" The archer laughed again; she could be so cute. "Though it is unfortunate to hear about your schedules, why not get a new job?" He frowned.

Ann did the same, "Because the money I earn goes to the hospital, for my mother." "Is she sick?" Now he was worried. "You could say that, I've been using the money to keep doctors from pulling the plug on her," She sighed, "We got into a car accident back in the 80's, I was very young at the time, but I was old enough to understand that the impact could've killed her had it not been for the air bag. She's been in a medically-induced coma since then, at first it was my father paying, but…I don't know where he's gone off to, without him I had to be the one to keep Mom safe."

"That's…quite the big responsibility." He acknowledged. That seemed to explain everything. Odd that neither Nebby nor Salem had mentioned this…

"So, you say Willow was here too?" Ann attempted to change the topic, "I've met her before, she's very nice. She often gives me free flowers for my Mom, Irises specifically; they're her favorite." Another mental note to add, never know when he'd need it. Tim glanced at the clock and got up, "I'm probably keeping you from enjoying your meal; allow me to give you privacy." "Oh no, it's okay, I enjoyed your company." She smiled.

Tim felt a light blush form, "It's no trouble at all." He was about to turn and leave, when- "Wait!" Ann called, "What about dinner?"

"I don't know…when are you free?" He turned back, curious.

"Hm, how about this Saturday? At 8? I'll send you my address if you'd like." She queried.

"Perfect! And not to worry, Ann, you can count on me!" He winked.

No sooner did he step out of the door did he come face to face with Nebby, "Flirting again? Shame on you, you're in a committed relationship." She waggled her finger in his face. Tim immediately retorted with, "I was not flirting!" It didn't help him; Nebby just pulled him away from the break room and towards the elevators. Willow pressed a button for the doors to open, "And where had he gone off to this time?" Nebby took the opportunity to tell her, "Flirting with my best friend and asking her on a date." Tim frowned, "I was not! We simply chatted and then we agreed to have dinner on Saturday." That took Willow by surprise, "Tim, asking her to dinner is a date. You basically asked her out." It seemed like Tim finally got the message, as he paled and went, "Oh golly what am I going to tell Winston?"

.

.

.

Winston had invited Tim to get some ice cream, and of course, Tim agreed. If it'd get him away from Willow and Nebby's taunting, then that'd be fine by him! Though, it seemed like the local ice cream parlor had shut down due to a fire that broke out at the dead of night- someone had apparently left the waffle maker on, so it was going to be frozen yogurt instead.

It was only when they'd met up that Winston immediately noticed his beau's tension, and when he asked, Tim couldn't exactly lie to him. "You asked her out?" Winston raised a brow, pulling down the lever for his cup. "It was an accident, love! I didn't know!" Tim objected. "Sweetheart, I love you, but you can be a bit of an airhead sometimes. Besides, it was an honest mistake." He chuckled, and it reassured the other. Tim picked a flavor and pulled the lever, "I'm surprised that you're so calm, unless you're fuming on the inside…" Winston stayed silent for a moment, then moved onto the toppings, Tim followed once his cup had nearly filled up. The two only muttering to each other as they loaded their cups with toppings of all sorts; at least, that's what Winston did, Tim wasn't too familiar with all the options and only picked what he knew. The total amount paid was an exuberant amount; most of the bulk came in the yogurt. They sat down to eat, Winston finally speaking up, "I am shocked, I'll admit."

"But not angry?"  
"Not in the slightest- oh, I didn't know you liked that flavor."  
"Chocolate? You should've seen my face when I tried it."  
"Anyway, since we're on the subject of Ann…I do have a confession."  
"Which is…?"  
"I have a crush on Ann."

Tim nearly choked on his frozen treat when he admitted that, "Ann? Why didn't you tell me?" "Mostly due to my excitement over having my sweetheart back, and beforehand, I had considered dating again," Winston explained, "Ann and I met at my work, she was looking for a book on tarantulas and we just… _clicked_ , it's hard to explain- even after she found her book we kept the conversation going. Then she invited me over for tea and I found that she liked to bake and sing, it was nice." Seeing the blush on Winston's face made Tim's heart sink, "But then, what about us?" Winston placed his hand over Tim's, "Sweetheart, I still love you, make no mistake! It's just that, I like her too." "Then what do we do?" Tim questioned. "Okay, don't get mad, but I think you have a crush on her too." Winston instantly braced himself for Tim's reaction.

For a moment, Tim sat there silently, with a blank expression on his face. Now, to most, especially with Dan, it'd freak people out with how utterly dead he looked whilst deep in thought. It was like he'd become a statue!

After what seemed like an eternity, Tim's expression softened. It wasn't anger, no, Winston would've recognized it immediately. Tim leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands and groaning, "Son of a-!" "Language, sweetheart." Winston sighed. Tim uncovered his face and leaned on the table, then smiled, "I guess I _am_ taking her on a date."


	8. Chapter 7

Dan entered his motel room, patting his stomach. God it felt great to be eating again, and that chicken was delicious, the best he's had in centuries! However, the coffee didn't help, as he felt incredibly jittery, a walk around the block and push-ups should do the trick, the least he could do for his physique. But he had just got to the room…he then thought, why not settle in first and then have a quick walk? Familiarizing himself with the room and then getting to know the streets should be beneficial. The room itself wasn't all that impressive; the wallpaper was old and faded, the wood flooring had most likely gone without a proper sweeping for a month or two, and the picture frames were incredibly dusty. Just who in the hell was managing the custodial staff? Dan gulped; hopefully there weren't any nasty surprises in the bathroom either. It's probably what he gets for renting somewhere cheap. Things like this never happened back in Gallowmere!

Dan set his duffle bags by the wardrobe, and then sat on the bed, sighing. He reached for the long rectangle sitting on his nightstand, earlier at the diner, he found out it was called a remote, and it could turn on the magic box that hung on their wall. He'd seen the waitress do it, so it should work for the one sitting in front of him. The red button must be the one that activated it, pressing it the screen flickered, and an image popped up almost immediately. Dan would've had a heart attack right then and there, as the first thing that came onto the screen was Zarok's ugly mug in full Technicolor.  
He did jump back, "How did this bampot get in there?" the knight scrambled back up onto his feet and went to inspect the box; he knocked on it, "Oi! Zarok, how'd you get into the magic box?" But there was no answer, instead he continued rambling from the screen, "Scunner…" Dan muttered. He sat back down on the bed and picked the remote back up, "Maybe there's a way to shut you up." Pressing another button, he found that the voice was getting quieter. Intrigued, he kept pressing it until he couldn't hear anymore. So, it works! Dan laughed, "Where was this when you were still in King Peregrine's court?" He pressed the button above it, the voice returning. It clicked in his head, "So this controls the sound? Hmm…" Dan saw the label, "VOL", an abbreviation for "Volume", the buttons he pressed had different signs; the bottom had minus, whilst the top had a plus.  
The set next to it said, "CHANNEL", the buttons were the same as the ones for sound. He can switch this out entirely? He might've seen the waitress do it; she was flipping from one screen to another. It was like jumping through portals! He'd sit there and check out more, but it was already late, and he'd better do that walk before he forgot. "Alright, shut up." He shut it off before getting back up. With his room key in hand, Dan then exited and locked the door before heading out.

The streets were quiet, save for the crunching from the snow below Dan's feet. He tugged on his jacket, god, why'd it has to be so cold? And this recent rainfall didn't help either! He kicked at it, some glistened under streetlights. The light showers from earlier made the snow slushier, every breath he took became visible. God knows what would happen if he dared sneeze…

A few gentlemen emerged from an alleyway, the one in front approaching the knight. Without even missing a beat he orders, "Give me your money, horse teeth." Dan frowned, "Why should I?" Another man from the group spoke up, "So he doesn't shoot you, bro!" the front man brought out his gun. Oh great, this ridiculousness? Back in Gallowmere, no one dared to rob him! Matter of fact, people trembled before him! Even if people knew he was a liar, Dan still had a damn good second-in-command and demon half-blood on his side. But it looks like it wasn't going to be one of those days, was it? "You have no idea who you're messing with; I'm the Hero of Gallowmere!" He declared. "And I'm the bloody Queen of England, now hand over your wallet. And while you're at it, give me that pretty necklace of yours-" a swift uppercut shut him up, as the front man dropped the gun, which Dan picked up. "Sorry your highness, but I need that necklace." The other men backed up. "Jesus H Christ! First that weird archer bloke, now this looney?" one yelled. That caught his attention; archer? Canny Tim! They were talking about Canny Tim!

Dan kicked the front man to ensure he wouldn't get back up, then grabbed for one of them, "I'm sorry, run that by me again?" He grabbed hold of the man's collar and slammed him against a brick building, bringing the firearm under his chin. The panicked man stared wide eyed at his aliases, but rather than helping him, they picked up the fallen comrade and ran off screaming, "You're on your own, mate!" "Start talking." Dan threatened, "Don't think I don't know how to use this." The man squirmed in his grasp, "H-Hey, don't hurt me, man, I'm just trying to survive out here you know? We thought that weirdo had some money!"

"Not a good idea to threaten my friend."  
"Oh-oh shit! He was your friend?"  
"Yes, did he tell you where he was going?"  
"Yeah, I got him a cab, said he needed to go to Pumpkin Gorge or some fantasy shit."  
"Of course, I should've known he'd ask Gavina."  
"C-Can I go now?"

Dan dropped him, "I'm sure he already gave you a warning about theft, you really should've listened. But, because you cooperated, I'm willing to let you off with another warning. Don't let this happen again." He handed them over to the man, who nodded in fear. Dan huffed and walked in the direction of his hotel while the man ran away. So, it looks like he's got a lead, Gavina was the last known person to have seen him, and most likely his summoner too. Good, at least he won't be scrambling around for clues.

Arriving back at his hotel room, Dan put the gun into his duffle bag; never know when he'll need it. He then jumped onto the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off immediately. 

.

.

"Oi, Fortiskay! Get up!"  
"For Christ's sake, don't huddle around him like that, you'll scare him!"  
"What in the hell is he wearing?"  
"Mein gott, I've almost forgotten vhat he looked like."  
"He's waking up!"

Dan blinked, surrounding him were Bloodmonath, Megwyne, Woden, Karl, and Ravenhooves. He sat up, back already? "Nice look, Sir Fortesque, though I think it could be improved upon, perhaps with some proper care and treatment you'd look as good as I!" The centaur prince boasted, prompting an eye roll from the knight. "Back from zhe battlefield, ja?" Karl inquired. "Have you found anything? Some clues, perhaps?" Megwyne helped the knight to his feet, to which he nodded, "Tim apparently made some new ''friends'', and they were nice enough to tell me where he was going." "And…? Get on with it, Fortesque!" Woden snapped his fingers. But the knight frowned, "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? No? Well then hush! Anyway, according to witnesses, Canny Tim was headed off to Pumpkin Gorge. No doubt he's off to visit the pumpkin witch, and I've reason to believe she may have seen his summoner too."

Megwyne sighed, "And I trust the new century is treating you well?" "Well, yes and no." Dan began, "The inn I'm staying at is a load of shit, but it was cheap. It also varies whether or not someone is friendly. And lucky me, I've met enough nice people tonight. Their food is pretty good too; they have this beverage called coffee! Did you know they have one that tastes like pumpkin?" Dan jabbered on about his first night back, earning a giggle from Megwyne. She smiled, "Sounds like you're having fun." "Don't get too comfortable, Fortesque. You're down there for one thing and one thing only. Don't get distracted." Woden reminded. Dan nodded, "Yes, I know, I'm working on it. I just so happened to have a stroke of luck, and who knows when that's going to run out. So, I'm going to take advantage of this, plus speaking of which, I've got to go. I've a train to catch in the morning." After exchanging goodbyes and good lucks, Dan darted straight towards the exit, the light once again consuming him; vanishing instantaneously.

Bloodmonath pouted, "Hmph! How come Fortiskay get to have all the fun?" Meanwhile Karl scratched his head, "Vhat's a train?"

Nebby yawned, heading downstairs while scratching her back. The smell eggs and bacon, complimented by the always loyal scent of coffee and bread baking in the oven had woken her up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, upon entering the kitchen, she saw Tim standing there by the stove and humming a tune. The archer heard her arrival, turning to face her and greeting her with a smile, "Oh, good morning, Ms. Nebula!" "Heh, you're in a chipper mood." She smiled, seating herself at the breakfast nook, "Is it a special occasion?" "Well if you must know, I've called Master Sodreco and he, Willow, and Winston will be coming by for breakfast." He explained, "and I thought I'd let you get a few extra minutes of sleep." "Aw, how nice of you," Nebby laughed softly, "So whatcha makin'?" "Ah yes, it's a goat cheese and heirloom tomato frittata, topped with some sautéed shallots and crème fraiche. I've also taken the liberty to prepare a loaf of banana bread and some prosciutto!" Tim gently lifted the skillet he was using to cook the meat; this made Nebby's mouth drool and her stomach growl. "Holy shit…that sounds fucking good. Hang on, let me get dressed. I don't want you boyfriend and your teacher to see me looking like shit." She got off her seat and went upstairs.

While she was up there, Nebby couldn't help but notice the faint whispers in her ear. She was half-way through putting on her shirt when she decided to pick up the spell book, which had been safely locked away in her drawers. Maybe one spell wouldn't hurt. She quickly changed before looking through the pages. "Card tricks, lame…necromancy, nah, tried that…ooh, ever-night spell…soul snatching, too complex…" That's until she noticed a spell, "Hadn't tried this one before, looks easy enough." Her eyes skimmed through the instructions, then closed. She had to be fully focused in order to achieve this.  
It was as if she was being lifted into the air, or it could be booze she had last night.  
As she opened her eyes, she found it to be the former. She, as well as her furniture, was lifted off the ground, simply floating about. She slowly moved her hand towards her vanity, a hair brush quickly floating to her. "…I could get used to this." She smiled as the brush ran through her hair, and look at that, no hands! Nebby went further; swiping her hand, the dresser drawers flung open and clothes began to float around her. "Alright, what am I wearing today? Ooh, haven't worn this in a while!"

Tim knocked on her door, "Ms. Nebula, are you alright in there? You're taking an awful long time in there." He jumped a bit hearing the sound of thumping. The door then opened, Nebby stood there wearing a grey sweater and dark brown yoga pants, her long hair tied into a fishtail braid. The archer blinked, "Oh, you look nice." "Thanks, sorry for the wait, I was trying out levitation." She explained. "That explains it!" Tim's palm hit his forehead, "I keep forgetting about your powers!" "Eh, it's not a big deal, unless I'm causing mischief and mayhem." She shrugged, "So, are our guests here yet?" to which he shook his head, "Traffic jam, there was another accident."

"God damn it, these people just don't know how to drive, do they?"  
"Well lucky for them, there weren't any fatalities."  
"Oh no, that would've taken longer."  
"So, would you like some coffee while we wait?"  
"Add that with some TV and I'm in."

The archer nodded, the two came back downstairs, each grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the living room to watch some TV. Nebby flipped through some channels before settling for the news. Because who doesn't want to hear the exact same bullshit over and over again? It was mostly the same; politicians who don't know what the fuck they're doing, and the economy is plummeting, another terrorist attack, another murder, just all-around depression. It was no wonder she preferred to watch comedy over news. She groaned, "Jesus, another fucking murder, can we get something interesting for once?" "I agree. All they seem to want to talk about is death. I wonder if Zarok is running these channels, I wouldn't be surprised." Tim sighed, sipping his coffee. The world hadn't really changed, sure people die, but he never expected murder to become so common nowadays. Back then, there were plenty of ways to prevent it. King Peregrine had royal tasters to ensure no one slipped something into his afternoon tea, or when he had guards all over the castle so he'd sleep well at night. Heck, Tim remembered even his parents always having a guard or two on duty when he was younger! Security would always be at a high demand, but at what cost? One news story he heard long ago proved that even the tightest security wasn't enough, apparently one state over a man broke into a family home and murdered them all during supper, the report stating they were all gunned down. The worst part? The man who killed them was perfectly sound of mind, just wanting…craving blood. It reminded him so much of…

Tim stared down into his coffee cup, trying to block out the screams in his head and the sound of the crackling flames, the memory was too much to bear. Nebby noticed, she set her cup down and lightly shook him. "Hey, Tim, you alright buddy?" Tim snapped out of cloud nine, "O-Oh! Yes! Yes, I-I'm fine…thank you." He graciously took another sip of his coffee. Nebby glanced back at the TV, "Well shit, Tim, look at this." "Hmm? What's wrong?" He set his cup down alongside Nebby's.

"Robbery at the Museum?" the reporter on screen began, shuffling his stack of papers, "Last night around 9 pm at the Natural History Museum in Kensington, England there was a theft. The stolen artifact was none other than the remains of Sir Daniel Fortesque, along with his private journal and security guard uniform from the main office. Authorities suspect this to be an inside job, as there was no evidence of a break-in. Unfortunately, CC cameras were malfunctioning that day, meaning anyone can be a suspect. It's also been speculated that this is related to the other museum theft in Gallowmere, Scotland, where the legendary trident of Zarok the Sorcerer had been stolen and the body of a 57 year security guard had been discovered." Images popped up; depicting the trident and Dan's body in their sealed case before the "robberies" took place. "Well I know a certain somebody's gonna be pissed." Nebby leaned back. Both knew straight away the first one was all Zarok's doing, taking place after his resurrection. But the second, Tim's heart sank.

Who would do this? It was either that or…

It couldn't be.

It couldn't be possible!

No, how could it be? Then again, Tim knew deep down that Dan would be coming for him. It was exciting to know he was coming to get him, but then what? Go back to the Hall of Heroes and abandon his new friends? What would Ann think if he didn't take her to dinner this Saturday? What would Winston think if he up and left him all alone again? And Sodreco, he wouldn't take the news well. And if he left, Nebby would be in more danger. His train of thought was lost when the doorbell caught his attention. He got up, "Coming!" He checked the peep hole first; it was Una. Now what was she doing here?

Tim opened the door for her, "Good Morning, Una. Pleasure to see you this morning, what can I do for you?" But no response from her, "Oh, sorry…I forgot you don't talk. Okay, well…do you want to come in?" She nodded her head, and Tim stepped aside and allowed her in. Of the four lackeys, to Tim, Una and Oliver were the least threatening, being that Una doesn't talk and Oliver is too nice to be a Fazgûl. Not to mention that he sympathized with them, he could only imagine what they go through on a regular basis, also taking into consideration that their boss was Zarok. Una strides in without so much as a second thought, she goes straight towards the bookcase in the living room. Nebby smiles, "Hey Una! Whatcha looking for?" she gets up and stands next to her, "Lot of books, I know. Any one you wanna borrow?" Una skims through the various titles, her index finger gliding past the spines of each one, eventually stopping at one titled, "The Art of Ballet"

Nebby raised a brow, "Ballet, huh? Never suspected you to be a dancer…" But Una shook her head. "So, you're going to learn how?" Nebby guessed, earning a nod from the sorceress. "Well, if it means that much to you, then you can have it, I have no use for it, better to be with you than stored away in the basement." She offered. How odd she came to her house instead of the library. Tim folded his arms, "Why didn't you go to the library? Winston would've been more than happy to get you a card."  
Una simply pointed to him.

Tim was confused, "You wanted to see me too?" and once again, Una nods. "Oh…I'm flattered!" Tim smiled, "Well, I'm always here if you need a friend." The sorceress takes the book into her arms, then heading to the front door. "Enjoy that book, hope lessons go well!" Nebby called as the silent sorceress walked out. As Nebby went to close the door, she saw Sodreco's car pull up. "Well it's about fucking time!" she exclaimed, "Tim I hope that frittata is ready!"

She opened the door just as they were getting out the car, "Hey, glad you could make it!" Willow greeted her with a hug, "I hope we're not too late." "For breakfast, you're never late for that!" Nebby laughed. "How is he, by the way?" Winston wondered, looking past her shoulder. "Hey, you ask him, he's your boyfriend." She shrugged. As the Steeples went in separate directions, Sodreco stood in front of the baker with his arms folded, "Any reason why she stopped by?" "She wanted to borrow a book on ballet, might be a career or a hobby in the works, I don't know. But hey, as long as she's not breaking into my house," Nebby poked his chest, "And where's Rustin? Usually you don't go anywhere without him."

"He's at home getting some rest."  
"Ah, the usual night watch?"  
"Can't always be on guard duty."  
"Speaking of guard duty, did you hear about the Kensington theft?"  
"I work there, Nebula, of course I heard. My uniform was stolen."  
"Why the fuck would someone take your uniform?"  
"Likely to prevent suspicion, sadly I wasn't on duty that night."  
"So you think someone broke in and used your uniform to blend in."  
"No, I think someone used it to break out."  
"Interesting, mind elaborating on that?"  
"My co-worker told me that the glass that was placed on top of Daniel looked to have been broken from the inside."  
"Well shit, then we know what this means."

Sodreco sighed, "I knew it was only a matter of time…I heard stories of a skeletal knight walking about during the Autumn Death back in 1886. I didn't think it was possible until I heard the report. I'd be more careful, I know Daniel- I've _trained_ him, and he'd believe that you kidnapped Tim." Sodreco warned. "But he doesn't know that." she frowned. Good point, but then what should she do? She wasn't exactly up to standard with her powers yet; all she can do now is lift shit off the ground and turn her index finger into a lighter. She'd have to spend extra time trying to learn defense when the time comes. But who knows when he'll be coming! Sodreco placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're scared-"

"I'm overwhelmed! How do you expect me to tango with a skeleton in tin can armor?" She interrupted, "As far as I know, I don't have access to acid or to a crematorium." "If you need help, we're all here for you." He reassured her.

In the kitchen, Tim had just taken out the frittata and was plating each slice when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who, sweetheart?" he heard a voice giggle. He smiled, "Winston, you know saying that makes you a dead giveaway." Winston uncovered his eyes, he turned around and greeted the sorcerer with a kiss on the cheek, "So glad to see you, love." "As am I," Winston then looked at the food, "Smells good, can't wait to try it!" "It's just like old times, isn't it?" Tim laughed. He picked up the plates and took them to the dining room, where he placed them onto the table. Willow was already here, "What's this?" "What I have for you is a goat cheese and heirloom tomato frittata with a little crème fraiche, oh and some prosciutto!" Tim declared, seating himself next to Winston, who gave the archer a quick peck on the lips, "You did beautifully." Nebby and Sodreco joined them, and while the demon half-blood began eating straight away, Nebby stared down at her food, "You're shitting me, right? Hang on, I'm gonna grab some more." She grabbed her plate and then got up.

Tim ate silently, occasionally glancing at the kitchen, she must be tense. Well, if Dan was coming, obviously it's not just Zarok he'll want to confront. Hopefully his teacher put her at ease. Willow set her fork down, "If you'd like, I can help her learn more magic." "Could you?" Tim wondered. "Only if she wants to of course; she's a beginner, and I'm not about to let Zarok teach her." She nodded, "Trust me, I know."

Dan checked out at 5:00 am and headed straight to the museum, ignoring the police tape around the medieval section and towards the Egyptian exhibit. The replica of the tomb of Abu Simbel no longer stood, apparently it took up too much space? No matter, he only care about one thing.

Imagine his horror when he found the tomb where Kiya had been laid to rest was barren of any remains; her sarcophagus was wide open. And to add insult to injury, there was a sign on the bottom of the steps that read:

 _"The remains of Rameses II's many consorts was buried here, including his youngest wife, Kiya Massri. Her remains were brought to London in the late 1880's, though as of 2001, her remains have since vanished- likely to have been stolen."_

Reading it made Dan's stomach drop; before reading that passage, he'd thought that she'd been moved to another section or perhaps another museum entirely. But no, instead she was gone, likely to never be seen again. Not only that, but the entirety of the Time section had been removed; no cheap displays of the moon with goofy aliens on them, no giant keyboard that played "God Save the Queen", and certainly no time machine to be seen. It made him think that maybe by using the machine all those years ago, it warped reality itself, and that no matter what he did, Kiya would still be taken from him, so would everything else he knew and loved. Now Tim was gone, but at least he had a chance to save him. He was not going to fail him again.

His stomach rumbling then made him realize that he can't do it on an empty stomach.

.

.

.

Dan licked his lips as the waitress brought his order, setting the plates onto the table, "Enjoy!" and then walked off. The knight looked at his plate; apparently, this was the traditional English breakfast, with bacon, poached eggs, fried mushrooms, black pudding, baked beans, hash browns, and…tomatoes? He picked at the red slices with his fork. Was this lady trying to kill him? Those things are probably poisonous! Or, so he had thought, as when he looked around the room he saw other people eating it without worry. Maybe these were non-lethal? Still, he wasn't taking any chances, plus he didn't have that much time to dawdle anyway. He began to eat straight away, as he did so, he took the time to add an additional entry to his journal.

 _ **Winter, 201X  
BON VOYAGE!**_ _  
So, I found something regarding Canny Tim's disappearance. Yes, he was in Gallowmere, and he had gone to see Gavina. Makes sense, whenever something went wrong back then we'd come crying to the witches. Wonder how Lorna's doing…_

 _Speaking of Gavina, I should probably send her a letter; I'm not in the mood to deal with her ranting about how I don't write to her anymore. How the hell was I supposed to send her anything in the Hall of Heroes? Not like they have a post office or anything, which I still don't know how to use. But that's beside the point, when I get there I want answers. Who knows how much time Tim has, especially with him in Beatrice's clutches? I still can't believe she's here! I thought we'd seen the last of her, but clearly not. I can't believe Yvonne and Cornelius (bless their souls) were even friends with her in the first place, if they had known and kicked her to the curb when they did, then maybe it wouldn't have happened._

 _But some things aren't meant to be, aren't they? Can't use the time machine to solve all my problems without risking a paradox! And in the topic of "never meant to happen", I visited the museum. I was hoping maybe I could see her, but I found out from the front desk that she's gone. I asked where she was now, I thought maybe they had her moved to a museum in Egypt, but no, she's gone. They told me there had been another theft back in 2001. I'm not sure what to think, security must be awful as this could've easily have been prevented. I feel like I've failed to protect her, I'm supposed to keep everyone safe, but apparently some things are beyond my control._

 _And now Canny Tim's gone, but I'm not going to fail him either. I'm not going to let him down like I had done back then, I'm going to find him and then we're going straight home!_

Dan shut his book, sighing. He pushed his plate back and flagged down a waitress, "What time is it?" "7:59, sir." She answered. Dan slapped some money onto the table, picking up his duffle bag, "Keep the change!" he then darted out of the diner and began making his way to the train station.

"Ur ye sure that's everythin'?" Kardok held up the list, "Coz aam nae gonnae be makin' extra staps." Oliver took the list, "Appeareth so, I don't bethink our superior hath asked for anything more." But Orion groaned and shook the shopping cart, "We can't live off of cheesecake and tea! Can't we get something else, you know, to treat ourselves?" "Fear me not, we don't has't a gross amount of wage." The Fazgûl sighed. But he eyed the produce, licking his lips. What he'd do to get one bite out of a big, red, juicy apple! Orion pouted, "But I want a sandwich, and some of those crisps and pop, and some pumpkin! Whatever happened to hunting for your food?"

The centaur frowned, "Yoo're makin' a scene." God help him if he ever has kids. Orion was a thorn in his side, everywhere he went it was constant nagging and complaining, must be the Fortesque part of his DNA…or it was Zarok's. He wasn't sure which was worse. He pinched his temples, "Alrecht, ye thee gang an' gie somethin' tae eat, aam gonnae gie some extras," he reached into his pockets and brought out his wallet, giving them at least $40, "I'll meit ye thaur, DORNT make a crease ay yerself!" to which Oliver saluted and Orion took the money, "Finally! I'm gonna get a large pop and roast beef!" And just like that, the two were now making their way to the deli. Kardok took a deep breath and sighed; finally, some peace and quiet. He moved the cart over to the produce section and started picking out various fruits and vegetables; maybe he can pick up some rhubarb. He figured it'd be nice to surprise Oliver with a pie, according to him they were incredibly important, he once told him of his mother, who'd prepare delicious rhubarb pie for him and his siblings on their birthdays. To Oliver, it was an important memory of his past.  
In all honesty, Kardok sympathized with him. Granted his past wasn't as cheerful, but it was nice to hold onto happy memories, like how he and his grandfather went hunting when he was young. A low chuckle came from him, remembering the time he hunted down a deer all by himself. He had been taught well, but all good things must come to an end. He missed his Grandparents and his Mother. His father, however, can burn alongside Zarok in the fiery pits of Hell for all he cared. Kardok huffed as he then made his way towards the baking aisle, if he was going to make a pie, he might as well get some ingredients. And maybe he can pester the scrawny for lessons. Don't get him wrong, he hated Canny Tim, but damn it, he knew how to cook! And why ask Oliver if it's supposed to be a surprise? As he searched for some pie crust ingredients, he noticed a woman trying to reach for the box of confectionary sugar, which had been placed on a high shelf. He figured, why not do his good deed for the day?

Given his height, he was able to grab the box and offer it to the lady, "Here."  
The woman accepted the product, "O-Oh, th-thank you sir…" She brushed her hair away from her face. "Ur ye intae bakin'…?" He inquired. She nodded, "Y-Yes, as a matter of fact, I-I'm going to be making some angel cakes, they're my favorite." "What's Th' occasion?" He smiled.  
"Oh…u-um…j-just getting together with a friend, I-I want to surprise him."  
"Och, sae it's a loon? Guid luck tae ye 'en…"  
"Thank you…we'll be meeting this Saturday, I'm very excited!"  
"Ye ken, Ah loch ye!" He laughed, "What's yer nam, lass?"  
"Annabel, but you can call me Ann."  
"Bonnie nam fur a bonnie lass, aam Bhaltair, but Th' lads caa me Kardok."  
Ann curtsied, "Nice to meet you." "Sae who's thes mukker yoo're meetin'?" He insisted. She smiled, "He's very sweet, gentle, and nice." She sighed dreamily, "His name is Tim."  
Oh, that's nice-

Wait, what?

That little beanpole is who she's meeting? No way, Tim was the exact opposite! If he were sweet, then he wouldn't have shot his damn eye out! Kardok breathed, "Och, Ah hink Ah ken heem. Is he scrawny an' taa? Wit' a glaikit haircut an' blue een, is 'at heem?" To which she nodded gleefully, "Yes! I don't know why, but he really seems to understand me." Bull. Shit. That beanpole doesn't know a thing! All he is was a killing machine. Lucky him there hadn't been any sightings of that accursed crossbow of his, if he's lucky, then maybe he'll never have to see it…not if he killed him first.

"Oh, you know each other?" Ann tilted her head. Kardok forced a smile, "Och aye, we...um, waur in Th' military together. Thocht we didne exactly see yak tae yak wit' each other." "Oh, I'm sorry." She consoled, "I can ask him about it when I see him." Yeah, good luck with that. Ann then looked at his shopping cart, "Do you have a big family?" "Ah guess ye can say that; thee troaps, thes includes myself, an' a yoong quine. We also hae thes grumpy auld cheil livin' wit' us, he sent us it tae gie cheesecake, it's Th' only hin' he wants tae eat." Kardok rolls his eye. Ann frowned, "Oh dear, that's not good, is he getting his vitamins?" But the centaur shook his head. Ann sighed, "Not good, too much sugar and he'll get diabetes: I can help if you want. I-It's the least I can do." His face lit up, "Can ye? That'd be much obliged." She smiled and proceeded to take him around the store, though most of the time was spent at the vitamins seeing that this was a farmer's market they were shopping at. Better there than the run-down dollar store three blocks away.

From what Kardok can understand, an elderly man like Zarok would need a lot more assistance given his age. He didn't want to say it, but lately the man had been coughing and falling a lot more frequently. He could guess it was from the loss of power, he couldn't recall the last time he used magic except last month when he levitated Oliver into the air and tried to choke him. According to Zarok, Oliver hadn't done the sheets and brought him the wrong tea. Had he and Una not walked in, his friend would have been sporting some nice bruises. So, in addition to the multitude of vitamins, he now had a cane, a little seat for the bath, oils, and fiber. God, he missed the old days when there were imps available to take care of him while he went hunting, terrorized a village, or laid back in his stable. Those days were over, and everyone had to do their part. He frowned, "Ah dunnae kinn hoo aam gonnae pay fur aw thes, money's techt reit noo." "I can cover this, if you want." Ann offered, "I only came for sugar." "Yoo're Tay braw, ye ken 'at?" Kardok smirked, "An' hoo dae ye ken aw thes? Ur ye a nurse…?" Ann blushed, "O-Oh, I used to be a volunteer nurse at the retirement home when I was in High School, when it was still open that is…and, because if my mother ever wakes up then she'll need someone to take care of her. I-I forgot to mention, she's currently in a coma. B-But I'm confident she'll wake up!" "Brae tay, yoo're meetin' aw mah standards!" He joked, "But och aye, dornt gie up oan 'er. Eh'd gie anythin' tae see mah mammy reit noo, ah ken she woold've loo'd tae see me." That was true, and at least she still had hope for her mother. Perhaps one day, if this ever ends, he'd try to find out where she and his grandparents had been buried.  
"That's very sweet of you to say," She smiled, "Would you like to exchange numbers? If you want…" But Kardok didn't mind, he gladly gave her his number, then hers in exchange for his. Huh, would you look at that, first friend he made in centuries, and without the use of scare tactics. As she paid for the items, Kardok began to think, she's just like Oliver. She was sweet, witty and clever. Only difference was the way she talked, her shyness had melted away the longer the two talked, even if he can still detect her stammering on occasion. Once she finished up, she glanced at her watch, "Oh dear, I'm sorry, but I have to go now." "It's alrecht, it was braw talkin' tae ye thocht." Kardok took back his cart, which had now been filled up with tied, bagged groceries. Ann took her sugar and gave him one last smile before exiting the store.

Kardok met up with the others at the deli, sitting by Oliver. Orion gave him a smug grin, which he didn't like. "Whit dae ye want, cuddie teeth?" He furrowed his brows. "'Whit dae ye want, cuddie teeth'?" Orion mocks, "Come on, don't think we weren't paying attention. We saw you cozying up to her, is she your girlfriend?" "Ye ken, ye got a lot ay nerve tae ask me 'at. Wa dornt Ah whip it mah longbaw an' shoot ye in Th' yak loch Ah did tae Fortesque? Ah dornt min' shootin' his sad excuse ay a clain!" He threatened. But Oliver's eyes widened, "Please, that gent wast I mean to mock you after!" "Hey not his fault he can't take a joke." Orion shrugged before taking another bite of his sandwich, which he nearly choked on when he saw the cart, "Whoa! We're practically loaded! Forget the girlfriend thing; she should be our personal grocer!" "Lest I curious, how didst thee payeth for all this? Or didst the lady doth this?" He inquired. "She hud me covered, noo we've got enaw scran tae lest us a month...ur tois weeks if Orion eats aw ay it." The centaur shrugged. "Hey!" Orion frowned.

Gavina heard a knock on the door, she set her knife aside. Tim couldn't be back already, could he? Not unless Zarok was back. But when she opened the door, she found neither standing there, but someone else. Dan gave her a toothy grin, "Hey Gavina." "Daniel…!" Gavina gasped, "What…what ever are you doing here? And my, you've certainly made a few adjustments!" Dan chuckled, "I'm looking for Tim, I was hoping maybe you'd be able to help?" "Oh, yes, of course! He was just here about a few months ago, he's long gone now. Would you like to come inside? I've made pumpkin-" Gavina opened her door wider for Dan to enter, but was cut off when he suddenly entered and went, "I'm in."

Once settled, Dan couldn't help but notice the fear and anxiety in her eyes. So, in between bites of pumpkin pie, he inquired, "Zarok was here, wasn't he?"

The Pumpkin Witch bit her bottom lip, looking down at the floor. She gave a brief nod, "With his champion, Lord Kardok. Him and a few others, they threatened to destroy my home if I didn't talk." Gavina then seated herself onto the loveseat across from Daniel, "The gorge is all I have; without it I won't have any source of income and, being on the streets, Dan…it's much worse than it was centuries ago. I refused to end up like my sister, poor dear." The knight frowned and set his plate down, "Do you know where they've gone?"

"New York, it's a state within a country just west of Scotland."  
"A new country, of course!" Dan snapped his fingers.  
"Believe me, Dan this country is nothing like England or Scotland."  
"Hm? What could make this New York so much different than ours?"  
"Well, for one it's a state- one of 51 in total."  
"51? Why so many?"  
"Pick up a history book while you're there and you'll know."  
"So, where exactly is Tim right now?"  
"I believe it was a town within New York called Dallington- it's southwest off Buffalo."  
"Great! And how do I get there?"  
"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to fly there. I'll have to fabricate documents for you too…"

"Wait, did you say, _fly_?" Dan gulped, instantly recalling the time he was catapulted out of King Peregrin's Castle as it collapsed. It was a miracle that he didn't break any bones on impact! "Yes, fly. I could teleport you, though that would take time and energy, neither of which I have." Gavina shook her head. Dan stroked his chin in thought, either be flung out and come crashing into a new country, or risk hurting Gavina in an attempt at teleportation. He stood up and walked towards the window to think about it, "How long would it take for me to get to Dallington?" "A day and a half." She answered. To get to a new country? And here he thought he'd be traveling for months! "So, this flying thing…does it involve catapults?" Dan turned to face her. Gavina; amused, answered, "No, Dan. No one has used a catapult in centuries, let alone use it for travel. It's an aircraft you board into, think a dragon but friendly and willing to take you anywhere."

A friendly dragon that can take you anywhere, and without having to give it a concussion first? Sign him up!

"Then I'll fly!" Dan declared.

Gavina eyed his duffle-bag, "Except, you can't be toting around your armor, security will take that and your sword." This didn't help, Dan retorted, "But I need it! Especially if Zarok and Beatrice are there!"

"Well don't expect any grand brawls- you'll have to sort those in private."  
"Why in private?"  
"I'm telling you now, no one will take to you skewering them so lightly."  
"I swear this century is weird!"  
"That it is, too soft for my tastes."  
"So, when do we get started?"  
"Give it time, Dan. I have to purchase a plane ticket and gather your documents."  
"Oh, right! Then please, take your time, I'll just rest here if you don't mind."

Gavina nodded and headed off to another part of her house, leaving Dan to lie down on the loveseat- his feet dangling off the armrest. He closed his eye and drifted off, nothing like pie and good news to ease your spirits!

"I'm back!" Dan sat up, catching the attention of the other heroes.

Megwyne was the first to approach, "Daniel! Goodness, you scared us with your silence!" "Did you find anything?" Woden asked sternly, "And I expect good answers!" Dan got up, rolling his eye. "As if you never doubted my capabilities- and yes, I found out where he is," He folded his arms, "As it turns out, the reason we couldn't pinpoint Tim's location was due to the fact that he's currently residing in a completely new country!" That, none of them expected, yet at the same time it made sense. Ravenhooves huffed, "And from what you've seen in the Mirror Pool, he looks like he's being well cared for! Must be a very wealthy country, lucky man. Now why couldn't I have been the one resurrected?" "Vell, no one would vant to come after you." Karl snickered, Dirk trying and failing to hide his laughter. Dan will admit, it got a chuckle out of him too.

"Anyway, so I'll be heading there to go fetch him," he grinned, "We'll be back before you know it!"


	9. Chapter 8

"It's official. I hate flying." Dan grumbled as he stumbled out of the terminal, clutching onto his duffle bag.

13 hours of nonstop travel had taken a number on him; bags under his eyes, his hair a complete rat's nest, breath that reeked of alcohol- he'd taken a bit of a liking to modern booze though he wasn't fond of how they messed with his head, not to mention his rear hurt from sitting so uncomfortably. Funny how he'd been sitting for half a day, as right away he seated himself at the baggage claim, hands covering his face as he groaned and leaned back. Oh yes, it felt good to stretch his legs again. It was only then that Dan had realized that, oh wait, Tim had to endure this as well. He could only imagine how dreadful his first flight went, if not worse.

His eyelids grew heavy, not even caring if he'd look weird sleeping on a chair. It'd been a long flight, he was hungry and hungover, his back hurt, and he was pretty sure his sinuses were acting up yet again- the one thing Dan didn't miss from being alive.

It didn't help that once he closed his eyes, they reopened- this time greeted by Bloodmonath screeching, " _ **Fortiskay!**_ " Dan jolted up, his head now spinning. "So, how was this flight of yours?" Woden had been leaning by the entrance, clearly anticipating the next report, the smug smile on his face did nothing to ease Dan's growing frustration. "You really want to know?" Dan frowned as he stood up, "First off, security checks are horrible. They're long, they're tedious, and they nearly took away my armor!" TSA Checkpoints were often a hit or miss; sadly, in Dan's case it was a hit, as they discovered his armor and sword of choice inside his duffle bag. He'd received weird looks before he was escorted to another room for questioning. Something about a museum robbery? Absolutely ridiculous, this was _his_ stuff, not that shoddy old museum's.

Dan fought tirelessly to keep his belongings, it wasn't Sir Daniel Fortesque without his signature armor after all. "I had to flirt my way out of that one, and you'd be amazed by how… _starved_ women get when they reach a certain age." Dan cringed, recalling the times Lorna tried making a move on him. Woden gagged, "Not sure how they're find horse teeth attractive." "Oh, like you're bodybuilder of the millennia, chicken legs." Dan jabbed at the other's chest. Bloodmonath stood between them, "Next! I want to know what happen next!" That brought Dan back to reality, "Oh, right! So, once that was out of the way I boarded the plane, it was…cramped, to say the least, and you all know how long my legs are." The phantom pain in his legs made him slightly lose balance, though who's to say it got any better from there?

"Once I sat down, it was nonstop crying, kicking, chatting, and irrefutably dreadful odors- I mean, I know you don't shower, Woden, but by **God** was the man I was seated with repulsive!" Dan massaged his temples. "All of a sudden I'm glad I'm not down there." Ravenhooves commented. "Oh, and it gets better…" Dan's eyes had no glimmer, a clear sign that he was both dead on the inside and outside as he then deadpanned, "The plane hadn't even taken off yet."

"Then what?" Stanyer dared to ask.

"Then, this hoity-toity shite tried to kick me off the plane!" Dan screeched, "So I told him, _Deoghail am fallus bh_ _à_ _rr duine mharbh siadha tiadhan!_ "

"You know, _kiss my ass_ would've been more affective." Imanzi snickered.

"Well, what I'd said to him worked as a different passenger was kicked off- forcefully," Dan shrugged, "But it doesn't end there, as every few hours there'd be this child that was sitting behind my seat kicking at it like it's the only thing keeping him entertained." Often, he heard the mother of the child tell him to stop, but it apparently worked for nothing as he'd keep at it. "Now I see why my wife didn't want children…" Ravenhooves stroked his chin. "It sounds like a trip from hell!" Karl's eyes widened, "How long ve're you in there?"

"Thirteen. Thirteen hours and fifteen minutes, thirteen hours and fifteen minutes of absolute agony…" Dan groaned.

"You poor thing!" Megwyne consoled, going over to give him a brief hug, which, he'll admit, did make him feel a bit better. A hug at a time like this? It made him feel some form of relief. "So, you're in New York now?" queried Stanyer. "Yep, now I just need to get to Dallington and get Tim." The knight nodded. Though, there was a piece missing, "How will you both get back?" Ravenhooves questioned.

It was a valid point; he'd thought of just getting Tim to safety, but not once considering how they'll return. "Oh jobby…!" Dan gasped.

.

.

.

For someone who knew an undead knight would be coming for her behind, Nebby was eerily calm. She'd woken up that morning and proceeded with her routine as if nothing happened; with a bit of magic she was able to get dressed, fix her bed, and then go downstairs to prepare breakfast if Tim wasn't already preparing it. Since Halloween, Tim had decided to quit his previous job, apparently, he wasn't too fond of the pay or their rude customers, better to just deal with rude customers than receive low pay. Nebby happily hired him, even if he was merely testing the waters with both front and back of the house, and it appeared he was enjoying it so far, yet it was too early in to inquire. Though, the fact that he wasn't down there enjoying a cup of tea and scrolling through his texts already in uniform made Nebby glance back up towards the stairs, oh no, oh hell no, she was not about to put up with this.

If she or her siblings were discovered oversleeping, her mother would've threatened to count down to 3 or else. And unlike most parents, her mom was true to her word. Nebby had to admit, this was a bit of her mother projecting in this situation, as soon as she'd reached Tim's room, she burst the door open. " _Guten Morgen_!" She chirped. The room was completely dark, unusual for Tim, who always had the curtains drawn up. Seeing him in bed forced a frown and continuous snapping of her fingers, "¡Oye! You work at 9:30, and you're still asleep? ¿Qué hora es?" A low groan emitted from the drowsy archer as he glanced over at the alarm clock that sat daintily at his nightstand, "7:35 am…" The grogginess in his voice, with a hint of stuffiness caught her attention, as her hand moved away from the light switch and she carefully approached him, "Looks like someone's sick." "Nonsense, I haven't gotten sick since I was ten." Tim argued, turning away just in time to start a coughing fit. "Well you are now, but I need to see how bad it is." She folded her arms.

With much hesitation, Tim rolled to his other side to face her. "Schiesse!" Nebby jumped back, "The fuck happened to your face?" Alarmed, Tim touched the sides of his face, "What? What's wrong with my face?" "Oh nothing, I just wanted to fuck with you." She snorted.

"Be serious!" Tim cried, "I could be dying!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, you just need to take a sick day. Call Winston to take you to the Urgent Care and they'll see what's wrong with you," Nebby got up and dusted herself off, "I'll call someone to cover your shift until you get better." Tim sat up in his bed, "But Ms. Nebula, what of Captain Fortesque? We know he's coming…!"

"I know, and don't worry, I've got this."  
"Are you sure? You haven't been talking much."  
"I've been…doing a lot of thinking, about what I should do."  
"Oh, I was hoping we'd do this together…"  
"Well I guess not, I'll have to resort to Plan B."

"Ms. Nebula?" Tim began to worry, "Ms. Nebula! What are you going to do to my Captain?" "If you think I'm going to kill him, no, I'm not- Lord knows you'd never forgive me if I did," Nebby scowled, "Unless he attacks first, then it'd be self-defense. Otherwise, I'm still going to have to go for a diplomatic approach. It's just going to be a lot harder since you can't accompany me, being sick like a dog right now, he might get the wrong idea." She then turned to exit the room and then enter the restroom, only to return with a capsule in her hand. She set it on Tim's nightstand, "Eat something before you take this medicine, take it with water." Nebby glanced down at the clock, "In the meantime, I've got to head to Salem's, she's got something she wants to tell me. Get better soon, okay?"

Once she exited the room, she took out her phone and dialed a number, and as she exited the house purse in hand the other end answered. Nebby sighed, "Hey Sal, it's me again. So, what was it about your Uncle?"

Tim laid in bed, rolling from side to side, no matter how many times he did it, he couldn't seem to cool off or get into a comfortable position. He stared at the medicine, the label on the bottle read that it was for cold and flu symptoms. "God, I can't take this anymore…" He mumbled as he pulled himself out of bed, grabbing for his phone- which had been plugged in since last night, and the bottle. Every step he took was akin to walking on shards of glass. His muscles burned and his head was spinning, but he had to bite his cheeks to put up with the pain. Once at the top of the staircase, he took both phone and bottle in one hand, then grasped onto the handrail with the other. He had to descend carefully, one misstep could send him tumbling towards the ground floor. He'd heard of too many cases of people falling down and then being unable to get up or even breaking their neck on impact.

Thankfully his worries were put aside when he made it down, and heaving a sigh of relief, he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water and some fruit. An orange seems like a good choice, right?

As he peeled off the skin, his phone buzzed, making him jump. He set the fruit aside and looked at the screen, it was Ann! Tim answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel the dinner."  
"Let me guess, you're sick too?"  
"No, Violet needs me back at the office and by the time I get out I won't have time to get ready."  
"Oh, that's unfortunate, it's Saturday, is it not? It's your day off!"  
"I know, but you know how bosses want their employees in at their earliest convenience."  
"I see, well hopefully we can get together soon, I'm not doing so hot either."  
"Yeah, you mentioned being sick, right?"  
"Correct, though I can't deduce what it is."  
"Are you going to see a doctor about it?"  
"I might have to, but Winston will have to take me, I'm in no condition to drive."  
"Oh, well I hope you get better soon, and sorry again!"  
"It's alright, I can't get you sick too. I'll call you back, alright?"

After bidding his goodbyes and hanging up, Tim went back to peeling the orange. It was ill-fated that Ann had to cancel, but also a relief as he wouldn't dream of getting her sick. Though, now he thought of Winston, what if he got him sick? Two-Lips Florists was already open for business at this hour so calling Willow wouldn't be of much help, and Sodreco, last he heard he had to stay late at the museum for the "investigation". "Guess I don't have much choice…" Tim huffed as he then popped an orange slice into his mouth. Taking the medicine dry was no option, and according to Nebby would make things worse. With water, he felt some relief. It was as if the pain were nonexistent! After which, he dialed Winston's number.

"Hello, Love. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but could you take me to the Urgent Care? I'm not feeling so good."

.

.

.

It was a long drive, but Dan had finally arrived; the sleepy town of Dallington reminded him so much of Sleeping Village. With the fresh blankets of snow, it made him clutch onto his coat tighter, it was a lot colder here than it was back in London. He silently thanked Gavina as they approached a very familiar house, tipping the taxi driver and stepping out.

From first glance, it was an ordinary house, but he knew that not everything is as it seems.

Despite his hunger and fatigue, he bust the front door open to gain entry. "Tim?" Dan called, "Tim, are you in here?" Strange, Gavina told him this was where she lived, so it'd make sense if Tim were here too. Dan set his bag down and took a look around the house, it was cozy, yes, but he was not here to appreciate the interior design. His search brought him to the second floor, perhaps Tim was in one of these rooms? But no, each room as emptier than the last, at least, up until he reached a room closest to the study. The inside stood shadowy, curtains drawn and by the looks of it, someone was just here, as indicated by the clothes strewn across the floor and the bed undone. He picked up the shirt and observed it; it was small and light green, Dan only knew one man who wore clothes at this size, though it was too early to make a conclusion.

His stomach rumbling once again forced him out of the room, he did spot a kitchen area, perhaps Beatrice wouldn't mind if he had a nibble from her pantry? Though, he soon found that this pantry was ice cold, and his eye fell upon a small container labelled, "ICE CREAM". Iced cream? Now there was something worth taking a look at, he reached in and grabbed for it, then realizing just how freezing it was. He let go and shut that door, "God, doesn't this place have any clues?" Dan placed his hand on the counter, only for him to slide back. Dan looked down, just under his hand was a note, the name on it read, "Ms. Nebula"

Intrigued, he picked up the note and unfolded it. His eye widened at the penmanship…

 _Ms. Nebula,_

 _I've called Winston and he's taking me to a doctor for treatment._

 _Hopefully things go well for the both of us, I with my recovery and yours regarding Captain Fortesque._

 _I only ask that you please not hurt him, it'll just make him angrier- I wish Master was here to help mediate the situation, as I hold no doubt in my mind that he'd listen to him more than you._

 _Oh, and if by chance you come home before me and see this note, just want to let you know that I used the last of your coffee creamer and will get more._

 _See you later!_

 _Canny Tim_

Dan's hands were clammy as he held onto the note, so Tim was here! And evidently, he'd arrived too late, Tim was once again, long gone. He reread the note just to make sure he understood, so Tim was ill? Strange, even when they were back in Gallowmere, Tim had never once gotten sick. And Winston, as in Winston Steeple? And Master was here too? Just who else was in this bloody town?

His thoughts were interrupted by a, "What the fuck?" And turning his head, Dan swore it was like looking into a mirror. Sure, hair and eye color weren't the same, but seeing him made Dan's stomach sink to the floor. "Who the fuck are you?" Dan breathed. "Who the fuck are you?" Orion retorted. "I asked you first." Dan folded his arms. "I asked you second!" Orion argued. "I'm Sir Daniel Fortesque, Captain of the Royal Guard, Champion of King Peregrin, Hero of Gallowmere. Who the fuck are you?" Dan answered. "I'm Orion Vomica, I'm just here to return some things." He replied. The two stood silently, unmoving and unblinking, as if trying to comprehend what the other was seeing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Orion made a move towards the counter, he'd been holding a container in his hands, "I'll uh, be on my way." But before he could bolt out, Dan pounced and grabbed for the hood of his jacket, "Oh no you don't!" Orion screamed, but Dan wasn't about to let go, he looked at the knife block and with a swift motion, removed one and pressed the blade against Orion's throat. "Did you just say Vomica? Explain yourself!" Dan growled.

"Let go!"  
"Not until you tell me who you are!"  
"What, was my name not enough?"  
"I'm gonna need more than a name, why the hell do you look like me?"  
"Hey, I didn't choose to be your clone!"  
"…clone?" Suddenly this made a bit more sense, Dan was only thinking of lineage up until that point.

Since Dan was too deep in thought, Orion took the opportunity to slam his heel against the other's groin, forcing him to let go of him and the knife whilst yelling in pain. Hunched over and hands covering his bits, Dan sputtered out a quick, "Fuck you!" "Wouldn't that be considered fucking yourself?" Orion joked as he made a break for it. But Dan wasn't going to let him get away so easily, he picked up the knife and sprung after him, this time, sinking the blade into Orion's shoulder. The recipient of the attack howled in pain and fell to the floor, Dan stood over him, "Where's Tim?"

"Tim? H-He went to urgent care with Winston! I saw them pull out of the driveway on my way here, then I saw you kick the door down!" Orion explained in rapid succession. "And Beatrice?" Dan held up the knife. "I don't know who you're talking about…!" Orion sputtered, grasping his shoulder. "Beatrice Deering! She's the one who lives here, right? She's the one who brought Tim back from beyond the grave! She's the one who-" Dan was cut off by a force of energy hitting him, sending him toppling back. When he sat up, he could see a redheaded woman helping Orion up, eerily enough she looked like Tim. Another clone, perhaps? Turns out that energy blast came from her, as she raises her hand, fingers curled as makes her command; and as if the shadows were working in her favor, they morphed into gnarly hands and held Dan down. Una urged Orion to get up, and with a helping hand, guided him out of the house.

By the time Dan got up, he'd caught sight of the pair running down the street and towards a house. He would go after them, but would it be worth it to run into Zarok? Likely not, especially with the lack of a proper arsenal plus the Anubis Stone. The more he thought about it, the more it made him miss his friends, the friends he'd made along the way; Winston Chapelmount, Professor Kift, Al Zalam, Kiya…

 _Oh, Kiya…_ Dan thought as he grasped onto his necklace, _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Every time I think you're finally safe, fate finds a way to tear us apart._

Dan could still hear her horrific scream in his head, her last breath, the feeling of her fading from existence. He shook his head; no, he wasn't going to dwell in the past, it was already too late to change it. He sighed softly, and looked forward, he's going to have to ask around for Beatrice's whereabouts if he's going to confront her. But which was more important? Finding Tim or finding Beatrice? Tim, he'd already heard from his doppelgänger and seen from the note Tim left behind that he was being taken care of by Winston. So, if he got rid of Beatrice, then he'd be safe. With that in mind, Dan set off to find her.

Meanwhile, Tim sat in the waiting area next to Winston, he leaned in and whispered, "Thank you for taking me." "It's no trouble, sweetheart. I can't have you getting sick on me, now can I?" His lover whispered back, putting an arm around the archer and rubbing his arm.

"Mr. Andrews?" A nurse poked her head out, "The doctor will see you now."

"Let's go." Winston helped him up and both were led down a corridor, and looking at the plain white walls added with the bright lights made Tim's head ache. He groaned and grasped his head, looking down at his feet. "It's okay, they'll help you feel better." Winston consoled. They were seated in a small room surrounded by medical equipment, just as they got settled, a woman entered carrying a clipboard. Unlike the nurse from earlier who had her hair in a ponytail and green scrubs, the doctor wore a white head scarf and a white coat, oddly enough, she wore bright red shoes to go with it. She greeted the couple with a smile, "Hello, I heard you weren't feeling too well?"

"No, Doctor." Tim shook his head. "Well, let's see if we can find the source of the problem. Can you describe the symptoms you've been experiencing?" She held up her pen, ready to write all her notes. Tim thought long and hard before listing, "Headaches, sore muscles, hot flashes but also some chills here and there, coughing, sore throat…" At this, the doctor was able to deduce what it was, "I think I know what it is, it seems like you have Influenza type B." "I-Influenza?" Tim's eyes widen, "Am I going to die?" To which the doctor and Winston laugh. She cleared her throat, "Oh no, the flu is treatable, have you had your vaccinations by any chance?"

"What's a vaccination…?" Tim blinked.

Winston interjected with a lie, "He's uh, lived the Amish lifestyle his whole life...the uh, parent were anti-vaxxers." The doctor sighed, "I see, well it looks like he'll need to stay hydrated, get plenty of rest, and of course he'll need a vaccine to lessen the symptoms and speed up recovery." She turned towards the cabinets and pulled out a few items. Winston kept his mouth shut for this part, it'd just freak him out. The doctor readied the syringe, but before she could do so, tied a rubber band around Tim's arm. "Now, squeeze your hand and look away." She instructed. Tim obeyed, squeezing his hand as tight as he could and glanced at Winston.

There a moment of silence before she chirped, "Alright, you're finished!"

"Huh? That quickly?" Tim looked at his arm, "Are they normally that painless?" "Well no, it's like being pinched, but squeezing your hand takes your mind off the pain and shows us where to look for the vein." She explained. Winston was relieved, saves Tim the initial horror and development of trypanophobia. "Now remember, stay hydrated, get plenty of rest, and you'll be as right as rain in no time." She reminds him. "Well, thank you, miss…?" Tim rotated his wrist, he couldn't recall catching her name.

"Massri, Dr. Kiya Massri." She nodded politely.

.

.

.

Nebby leaned against the counter of Salem's kitchen, "So let me get this straight, you've essentially been fucking with us for 16 years."

"Yeah, sorry about that- kinda hard to explain to your friends that your uncle turned into a cannibalistic beast." Salem snickered, pouring herself some hibiscus tea and dropping a few petals into the cup. "It definitely explains the trips up to the mountains," Nebby mumbled as she accepted her cup, "You really had us convinced, I thought the dude died in a hunting trip, fuck, there was a funeral and everything! You even told me that you saw him get thrown off a cliff by a buck!"

"Well just because I didn't bring home a body didn't mean he actually died," Salem shrugged, "The ashes I brought to the funeral were of another wendigo, the original one from the story." Nebby frowned, "Wait, that fucking story was real? Details, please!"

"Fine, it happened when we were still in High School, remember junior year?"  
"Yeah, yeah! That was the year you moved out of your parent's place."  
"Fuckers…how is it my fault that I like girls?"  
"You're asking someone who's fucked girls before, literally the wrong person, Sal."  
"Anyway, so during Winter Break, Uncle Mason took me up to the mountains to go hunting, I thought why the fuck not?"

"So, what happened on that trip?" Nebby sipped her tea. "I'm getting there, chill," Salem looked down at the floor in thought, then raised her head up to look at her friend, "He told me that we weren't just hunting deer, but for something bigger. I thought he meant a bear, but when nightfall hit, oh man…I knew it was much more serious than that. At first, I didn't know why the fuck he thought it was a good idea to bring his sixteen-year-old niece, until I saw it."

"I knew my Uncle was a little kooky, but holy shit, what he did next was mind-blowing. Once we killed the damn thing, we dismembered it but the heart…crazy mother fucker ate it, while it was still beating." Salem cringed, chills running up her spine at the memory. "So, what? Your family's a pack of Wendigo lovers?" Nebby set her cup aside.

"My Uncle turned into a wendigo, don't be an asshole."  
"I'm not, it's just, don't you need to eat another person before you do shit like that?"  
"That's how it starts, and according to some morbid articles I read, humans taste like pork- which was why he ate an entire pork shoulder before the hunt- and that wendigo was once human, so he found a loophole."  
"Wait, he _wanted_ to become a wendigo?"  
"Yeah, don't know why, especially when he had me to take care of. And like hell I was going back with my parents."  
"They would've sent you back to that camp in a heartbeat."  
"Oh definitely."  
"So if he's a wendigo now, then how has he not eaten you?"

"Good question, turns out, ta-da! My Uncle was a skinwalker, and so is the rest of my family," Salem threw her arms up in the air in an unenthusiastic manner, "Why he didn't just become a wolf or something, I don't know or care- his choice, not mine." "So, you're a witch? Well then welcome to the fucking club." Nebby deadpanned. Salem continued her story, "Uncle Mason brought me along so he could stay human mentally. I knew a few spells that could prevent the transformation from completely taking over his mind, but I have to give it to him annually or else he'd really go bonkers. The reason he wanted to become a wendigo to keep Dallington safe, to keep me safe. My parents, they were the only ones that knew what he did. And believe me, they weren't about to fuck with a wendigo- they're _terrified_ of them, so they allowed me emancipation after the funeral."

Salem sighed and rubbed her arms, "The one we buried, it was racking up a body count higher than an 80's slasher, Uncle Mason had to do something."

Nebby pulled her friend into a hug, she couldn't imagine how immense this burden was on her. Salem reciprocated, "I know, I've been through some shit…" "Well, the good thing is we're getting this off our chests," Nebby grinned, "So can you turn into one too or…?" "…I have the original's skin hanging in my closet, I save it for emergencies, though." Salem admits, laughing softly.

"I could use it at a time like this, who knows when Danny-boy's gonna pop in." Nebby stroked her chin.

"It's too risky to bust out the skin. The least I can do is take you to the mountains, it'll be private and my Uncle will hook you up if bone boy gives you trouble." Salem offers. "Oh, he'll give me trouble, I know it." The other groaned. The two finished their tea and head off, Nebby thanking her friend for her offer to help. The drive to the mountains was long and quiet, Nebby drove behind Salem's car, occasionally cursing at the heavy traffic. However, her anger was put aside once they'd made it towards the mountains, going up several hills led them to a campsite. Little did either of them know, that someone had been watching…

Once Nebby got out, she brought out her phone to text Tim.

 _At the mountains, just waiting on Dan. If you're feeling any better, then get your happy ass up here. I need a mediator because Soddy ain't answering my calls- I think the cops are up to his ass in questions._

A slight breeze forced Nebby to zip up her jacket more, shivering at the cold. Her breath could be seen too, just how high was the elevation? The mountains were notorious for having higher elevations and thus, snowfall was a bit heavier compared to below ground where the town was. Thankfully, Tim had responded right away.

 _Got it, I've received the coordinates from Ms. Hallows, we're on our way!_

"Hey, Sal, please tell me you brought some cocoa to warm us up, because my tits are turning into popsicles." But no answer, Nebby huffed and called for her again, "Sal! Don't fuck with me, I know you can hear me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's hard to answer when there's a sword poking my back!" Salem sassed back.

 _Wait, a sword? Oh shit, then that means…!_ Nebby's judgement was proven right, as stepping out from behind her jeep was Salem, hands up and being followed closely behind, sword drawn and armor on was Sir Daniel himself. And keep in mind, this man looked reasonably pissed. Still, even with the threat of her friend getting impaled, she had to remain calm. Okay, remember your training. Nebby repeated the mantra in her head as she stared back at the knight, "Sir Daniel Fortesque, in the flesh. Huh, and here I was expecting a skeleton." Sir Dan's glare had not faded, "Beatrice Deering, still trying to go after Tim after all these years? After what you did?" At first, Nebby's brain malfunctioned, Beatrice? Isn't that the name Zarok asked to address her as? Well, however she was, she'd made an enemy with Dan.

"Beatrice? The fuck are you talking about? My name is Nebula, not fucking Beatrice, that's the name Zarok calls me." She corrected, though it didn't please the knight. "Liar!" He bellowed, "I know it's you, and I got to say, that's a pretty shitty disguise."

"Excuse me? I look good in this coat, fuck you," Nebby glowered, "Look, you've got it all wrong. My name is Nebula, I'm a baker. And I brought your friend back on accident, you've done stupid things while you're drunk, haven't you? Like crashing your car or texting your ex!" "Uh, Nebs, I'd hate to be Captain Obvious, but you're literally talking to a knight. He doesn't know what that is." Salem corrects. "Yeah, I know, I'm trying to negotiate here." Nebby rolls her eyes, then daring to take a step closer.

Dan stood back, "Don't come any closer!"

"Dan, just let her go, Salem has nothing to do with this," Nebby held out her hands, taking another step, "Don't do something you're going to regret, believe me, I've done it before." Every step forward she took was another step back from Dan and Salem. "Admit it, Dan, you don't actually want to hurt her, she's innocent, you're just using her to scare me," Nebby continued, "But if you hurt my friend, you'll be no better than this Beatrice you're raving about. Whatever she did, that's not me. I'm not her." "Yes, you are! Who else would use a spell book written by Zarok?" Dan argued, his sword lowered as his mind was no longer focused on Salem, granting her an opportunity to move away from him. The knight looked at her, but said nothing. Nebby heaved a sigh of relief, "We can talk about this, whatever you may be thinking, I can clear this up. If you'd just listen to me…" She reached her hand out to grasp his shoulder, only to retract following a slash. Nebby gasped and staggered back, checking herself for damage.

Her arm had a long cut across the forearm, and thankfully she'd chosen to wear different layers, as the long cut along her chest towards her hips would've been a devastating blow. Nebby's eyes widened, she then looked at the knight, who held up his sword which now had fresh blood dripping from the tip. His face was riddled not with anger, but with fear, "I'm not afraid of you!" he declared.

The sorceress turned over at her surprised friend, "Sal, do me a favor and run."

No need to tell her twice, as Salem darted off into the woods. In the meantime, Nebby's face grew dark, "You, my good sir knight, _now you've fucked up_." With a flick of a wrist, her hand was suddenly engulfed by a ball of flame. Nebby grinned maniacally, "Let's dance!"

Dan wasted no time, he yelled and charged at her; his sword had already regained its taste for blood after many centuries of being kept under lock and key, but before it's hunger could be sated, Nebby leapt up into the air, hurling the ball of fire at him. Dan was quick to dodge, only a few sparse flames licking his exposed skin. She landed on the other side, crouched down and hand readying another fireball. Charging once again proved successful, as another slash was added to Nebby's arm, who in turn slammed the fire against his plate of armor. The rising temperature turned that spot a bright yellow, earning a yell from Dan. It was no use fighting while exposed to fire, the only thing he looked to do was remove the necklace Megwyne had given him.

His skin faded to reveal bones white as snow, and his skull at an odd shape, but facial expression indicated pure determination. Now things were surely heating up, Nebby had to think, magic wouldn't be enough against him, but those bones looked especially vulnerable. She'll just need to knock that sword out of the way, that she could do.

Dan attacked; landing another blow on Nebby, another slash at the chest, this time it was an "X". Asshole's got a lot of winterwear to replace if she survived the fight.

Nebby looked around her, there was snow everywhere, with enough force she should be able to grant herself some time to escape another blow. And so, Dan's next attempt to slash attack was intercepted with a sudden blast of snow. He nearly dropped his weapon and sought to use one hand to wipe off the snow, grumbling to himself, hopefully none went into his skull. He'd caught a glimpse of his target throwing snowballs at him, and with her magic, they were growing in rapid succession. Dan gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of snow, he couldn't see a bloody thing! Still, he couldn't let her get away, so the blade will have to lead the way. He sprung out, the daring dash sending him forwards, but the blade sunk into a tree trunk. He'd managed to catch another glimpse of Nebby climbing up the tree, her scarf acting as a harness. Damn, now if he'd picked up a longbow at the museum or asked Ravenhooves for his, this would've been much easier!

Nebby had disappeared quickly into the branches, and added with the snowfall and light fog, he once again couldn't see. The fireballs that rained down proved his theory of her still being up there, he yelped and danced around the flames as it melted the snow beneath his feet. With his sword stuck in the tree, he couldn't do anything. Perhaps he should've thought this attack more thoroughly…

Dan was then hit with a mass that made him grunt; Nebby had decided to jump off the tree and her feet connected with the knight's chest plate. Now pinned to the ground, Dan squirmed and gazed back at her with a pleading eye. "Where's your sword?" Nebby taunted, "If you say my name, I'll get it back for you." "You're not being funny, Beatrice!" He retorted. "Wrong answer." Nebby revealed the necklace, which she'd stolen from him as the snow kept him distracted. "If you're going to fight me, at least make it fair and bring your skin." She leaned down and slipped it over his head, though having a bit of trouble due to the fact that his mess of a hair got tangled with the chain. "Beatrice, stop!" Dan begged as his flesh returned to him, now feeling the snow underneath him. "Wrong again, and if I can recall, you're the one who attacked first." she amended. Dan could see his sword, just mere inches away from him; trapped, just as he was. And you know what? He was going to get it back.

When she leaned down again, Dan curled his hand into a fist. " _Say. My._ _ **Name**_." She growled. "It's Beatrice!" He screamed, socking her in the face. This left Nebby stunned for a moment, allowing Dan to grasp the sword's handle, and with a bit of effort and wiggling, he yanked the blade out from the tree. With it now free, he held it outwards, "If Master couldn't kill you, then maybe this will." Once again, his attempt to finish her off was interrupted by something pouncing onto his back, followed by a bite to the shoulder. A wolf had decided that Dan would make a fine chew toy, its fangs sunk into his skin, the knight trying as best he could to get it off. With enough shaking, he managed to slam it against the same tree where he'd plunged his sword. It wasn't enough to deter it, so it pounced for him again. Dan pointed the sword at it to keep it at bay, yet it seemed like it didn't care, once again it pounced, this time biting down on his arm. Dan shrieked in pain, trying his best to shake it off once more, until deciding that maybe hitting it with a rock should do it. The blunt hit to the head did it, as he threw it against another tree. But sliding down, its form began to change, and revealed that it was no wolf, but-

"Salem!" Nebby cried, seeing her friend wearing a hood made from the pelt of a wolf, slumped and unconscious had her blood boiling. Dan couldn't believe what he'd done either, "No, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't know she could do that!"

A sudden yank of his hair followed by repeated slams against the tree would've rendered him unconscious, at least, until he remembered that, oh yeah, he had his sword! He could stab, but that didn't mean he couldn't hit her with it. Much like the punch, this stunned her too. Nebby stepped back to hold her head and try to recollect her thoughts; it looked like he decided to ditch the sword, as another fist came flying in her direction, this one she managed to evade. Oh, what a fatal mistake that proved to be, as this was exactly what she trained for! Nebby opted for a slug to the stomach, grasping onto Dan's injured shoulder to keep them coming, each hit forced a grunt from Dan. His knees buckled together, he was growing weaker with each hit. Nebby took it a step further, "I'm giving you one last chance. Say my name."

Dan's response? Spitting in her face followed with a garbled, "Beatrice!" "It's not. Fucking. **Beatrice**!" Nebby screeched as she grasped his arm, and turned, turning and turning until an audible _"POP!"_ could be heard. This was too much for him to bear, as Dan collapsed onto the ground crying out of pain, his free hand grasping his shoulder, was it broken? He hoped it wasn't!

His knees buckled together, but was he going to quit? No, he still had the sword, one swift motion could cut her head clean off. Although, when he managed to get up, he'd instead lunged forward. Nebby held out her hands to stop him, shutting her eyes. When they opened, she saw that Dan had been forced back, dangerously close towards a cliffside. What stopped him? Nebby looked around, surrounding her was a bright orange field, the rim being the flames, and from the inside was only grass. "This definitely didn't come from the spell book…" She muttered, waving her hands to call off the shield.

"Captain? Ms. Nebula?" Tim's voice grabbed their attention.

"Tim! Thank god, you're safe!" Dan called, "Tim, get away from her!"

"Captain, what…what did you do!" The archer gasped, taking note of Nebby's injuries. "She broke my shoulder!" The knight accused. "Oh, quit moaning, I only dislocated it!" Nebby spat at him. "That's still just as bad." Tim frowned, looking at her arm. "Hey, he started it. I tried to be diplomatic!" She exasperated. The archer was at a loss for words, though he was thankful he didn't come to the sight of a bloodbath. "I kept my promise, didn't I?" Nebby sighed, "I told you I won't kill him, but if he tried to attack me, I'd have to hit twice as hard."

"I know, Ms. Nebula," Tim then glanced at Salem, "I'm guessing he did this as well?"

"Yep." Nebby nodded, to which Dan yelled, "You're taking Beatrice's side over mine?" Tim immediately shut him down, "Dan, you know damn well that's not Beatrice. My resurrection was purely accidental, I'm fine and you owe her an apology." "I'm not apologizing to a-" Dan made the mistake of taking a step back, just over the cliff. Falling back, Dan realized too late what had happened, and promptly shrieked as he plummeted. Tim cried out, "Captain Fortesque!"

Nebby whistled, "Well shit, what a way to go."

Salem had begun to stir right as the knight had fallen, "Ah fuck, my head…I heard screaming, did we win?" "More like Dan accidentally offed himself," Nebby clarified, "Dumbass fell off a cliff." Confused, Salem got up and made her way to the edge, looking down she could see trees for miles, though directly at the bottom stood a lake. Due to a massive Fortesque-shaped hole on the bottom, she could tell that the sheet of ice he'd fallen through was thin. "Nope, he's not dead…yet," Salem reported, "Hey Tim, does Dan know how to swim?"

This, however, alarmed him, "No! No, he doesn't! Oh god, he'll drown with that armor weighing him down!" "Well if the water doesn't kill him, the freezing temperature will," Salem concluded, "I'm sorry, but he's a goner either way."

"Not on my watch!" Nebby declared, tossing Salem her phone and running towards the edge and leaping off, despite her friends calling out to her.

"Well…lucky for us, Nebby knows how to swim." Salem mentioned.

Winter was harsh on the waters, with temperatures dropping to a staggering 34⁰F. Normally, the average person wouldn't bear to stand half a second just sinking their feet in, but Nebby, she had to for her training. In order to survive, one had to be able to withstand temperatures such as these for long periods of time. Her vision was blurred by both the condition of the lake, but also by the blood that pooled out from her arm. If she'd be quick enough, she could get herself patched up before ambulances arrived. At least, she'd hoped either one of them had called for an ambulance.

Now, where to find Dan…

Nebby searched, swimming around the area where he'd fallen. The lake wasn't bottomless, it was at least 11 inches deep, easy for her to search through. However, with it being winter, the sun was obscured by the clouds, leaving her and Dan in the dark. She reached into her pocket, remembering that her phone had been passed off to her friend. Damn phones and their lack of waterproof features! Although, she did have something else, she just hoped that it worked underwater. Nebby brought out her flashlight and pressing the button, a beam of light shone in front of her. And quickly, it spotted Dan, who'd looked to have been trying to remove the necklace; if he'd removed it in time, his skeletal form would keep him alive. But because of how matted his hair was, the chain only found itself tangled in it, thus, rendering Dan down for the count.

She hurriedly swam towards him, the weight of his armor was bringing him down, if she didn't hoist him up, he'd sink to the bottom like an anchor! Nebby wrapped an arm around Dan, trying to swim up, only to lose her only source of light. If it weren't for the lack of oxygen, this is where she'd cry out, "shit!" It was already too late to go back for it, and who knows how much air was left in him anyway. Nebby stuck her arm out, her hand trying to feel for the hole Dan had created. Her lungs felt like they'd collapse any second now, the air she'd tried so desperately to keep in came out in several large bubbles. Now she was in big trouble.

Panicked, Nebby swam around, finally finding the hole when feeling the icy winds hitting her skin. She quickly hoisted herself up, gasping for air. Nebby carefully brought Dan up to the surface and onto the ice before heaving herself out of the water, not even caring how cold she was. All she could think about was getting Dan to shore, and she wouldn't stop until he was. Salem and Tim had just arrived, likely from sprinting down the campsite where they'd seen her and Dan drop. "Holy shit, Nebby! I don't know whether to call that stupid or valiant," Salem dropped to her knees to check Dan, "Shit, he's already turning blue…!" "Then call Kiya, don't just stand there, I'm going to try and get the water out of his lungs!" Nebby then motioned for Tim to come closer, "Help me get this armor off him!"

Tim wasted no time in removing the chest plate, allowing Nebby to properly check for a pulse. She paled and pressed her hands against his chest, shaking him did no good, and so she pressed the heel of her hands against him and interlacing her fingers, straightening her arms, and pushed down. This went in rapid succession at least 30 times, counting aloud just to make sure.

"Wake up, wake up, damn you!" Nebby pled, "Don't you die on me, you bastard!"

She repeated her chest compressions, over and over again…

.

.

.

Dan's eye opened, instead of the Hall of Heroes' heavenly light, he instead saw the warm glow of a fireplace. And as opposed to cold, he felt warmth, as he'd soon learn that a thick blanket had been wrapped around him. The agony in his shoulder was nonexistent, as moving his arm surprised him, he thought it was shattered! He sat up, observing the room he'd also learned that he was back at "Beatrice's" Home.

"Hey, good to see you awake. You feeling any better?" Nebby consoled, forcing Dan to look at her, who was sitting not too far from him. Her arm had been bandaged, and she too had a blanket around her. "You nearly gave Tim a heart attack when you fell off that cliff." She laughed softly. "You…you saved me…" Dan exhaled, "Even after what I'd done to you…?" "Well, Tim would never forgive me if I allowed you to drown." She turned away.

"Beatrice…would never do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"She'd never do that for me."  
"Sounds like you're finally getting the idea."  
"I'd hate to admit it, but, you're right. You're not her. Beatrice would never lay down her life for another."  
"So you believe me?"  
"Yes…"  
"Then say my name."  
"It's Nebula, isn't it?"

Nebby smiled "Yeah, but you can call me Nebby." "So, Tim was brought back on accident?" Dan inquired, scooting closer to her. "You can blame the alcohol," She chuckled, "Tequila is supposed to make your clothes fall off, not raise the dead." Dan felt that familiar pang of guilt, he'd realized how wrong it was to attack her so blindly, if Sodreco were here he'd surely give him an earful, and Tim…

"Where's Tim?" He questioned. "He's in the kitchen, ever since we pulled you out of the lake, he's been pacing nonstop," She answered, "I think he'll be happy to know that you're okay. Oh, and sorry but I needed to detangle your hair, you really ought to take better care of it."

Speak of the devil, Tim entered the living room and heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing Dan wide-awake, "Oh, Daniel!" He laid his hand over his heart as he did so and approached him, kneeling down to give his friend a squeeze. Dan was more than happy to reciprocate, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, I thought I'd lost you!" "You know you can't get rid of me that easily, Captain." Tim joked, pulling back to reveal tears streaming down his face. "Uh, Tim? You're…" Dan circled a finger around the face to point out the tears. "Right, sorry…I'm just, I thought I was going to have to relive that moment again!" Tim wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his sweater. "No, not again, not ever again." Dan pulled his friend back in for another embrace.

Nebby leaned back against the sofa, glad that was over.

Suddenly, the others- whom Salem had called following the incident, entered the room. Sodreco was the first to see the two friends, and he nearly burst into tears on the spot. He rushed to their side, "Daniel, my boy!" The knight laughed heartily as it quickly became a group hug. "Why didn't you put your visor down?" Sodreco sniffled. "Sorry, Master, but I couldn't see a damned thing with it on!" Dan excused. "Oh, look at us! The great trio, together once again!" Tim cried. Winston and Willow sat by Nebby, Salem joining with a bottle of water in hand. "What a fucking day…" Nebby groaned.

"This is great, I…I can't believe this really happening!" Dan couldn't stop smiling.

"You've got Nebby to thank for pulling you out of the ice," Willow pointed out, "And Kiya for relocating your shoulder." "Sadly, I only know how to dislocate." The baker shrugged.

Dan's face then went white, "Kiya…? She's here?" that, was enough for him, as the knight fainted on the spot, much to his comrade's surprise.


End file.
